Through My Eyes
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Mya is taken into a new world and to find her way back she must join up with a certain hero but will she be able to prevent twilight taking over her world as well? Some laughs, adventure and tons more L/OC
1. Blonde hair blue eyes

The concrete sidewalk felt cool under my bare feet as I paced down the dark pavement. Keeping a watchful eye I scanned every dark niche and alleyway. It was dangerous walking around Long Beach at night but the fear of being kidnapped or worse didn't phase me one bit as I padded along the sidewalk to the beach.

I lived in California , on the peninsula of Long Beach where water surrounded both sides of the small sliver of land where many rows of old and new houses were placed. It wasn't the same as Texas not even the slightest bit. The clean air, trees and silent country songs that played in the woods by the whip or wheel every night seemed to be the complete opposite of where I resided now. Traffic noises , cop sirens and loud hip hop music blaring every Friday and Saturday replaced those soothing sensations with an almost unbearable bleakness.

I always wondered what kept me here, what kept me from going back to my real home where my real family was, but enough crying and dwelling has been done something deep inside the me prevented me from going back. Maybe it was just the fact that I didn't have the heart to tell my mom or maybe it was just something oblivious to me.

The sandy shores were already visible as I hopped over the wooden fence. Looking up my already heavy heart began to ache again. There were no stars tonight or hardly any night for that matter. The smog and down town city lights enclosed the black and blueness of the celestial blanket with a reddish orange glow that gave it the look of fire.

A salty cold gust sent shivers over my bare legs as I pulled the hoody tighter for at least a bit of warmth. Every night I took walks to the beach and soon became something of a habit mostly due to the lack of sleep, I was never one for much sleep . This side of the beach was usually secluded because of all the trash stupid people left and didn't bother to clean. Only another perk of living in a city.

The ocean rolled and curled in a domino effect against the shore but for some odd reason I hated the ocean during the day because of this fear I had about currents and big waves and creepy currents. It just wasn't my thing.

I was a normal teenager about 5'4'' with brown wavy hair almost reaching to the middle of my back with slightly tan skin. Long lashes protruded from slanty, brown eyes that gave me an almost oriental look or so my dad would say. I wasn't skinny or fat but just normal like any other girl with a small amount of pudginess to hide.

For the next hour I just sat there with my knees hugged to my chest cradling my head as I listened to the violent rush of calming water. Another hour went by until I stood up brushing the sand from my but.

"guess I better head home" I whispered to herself and was about to turn when a faint glow caught my attention. A green aura glimmered underneath the choppy water just a few feet out. At first I thought it was the moon but wait the moon isn't green and there wasn't even one out tonight. Being the timid, scared girl I normally was I would have ran away but this fluorescent glow seemed to seduce my mind filing my dilated pupils with the same emerald shine. I stepped closer my feet sinking into the wet sand where the tide once resided.

The water was cold and the salt stung her ankles as I waded out nearly knee deep until the luminosity of the liquid encircled around my trembling legs. Brows knitted together in confusion as my hand dove into the water stirring up sand and pieces of shell until my fingers wrapped around an object. It felt crystal shaped but it had two points. Walking up to shore my dark eyes studied the piece at first I thought it was just some rock but rocks don't glow either. Maybe it was a toy but it seemed too heavy and creepy looking.

Green runes etched in lines all around it pulsating as I fingered the grooves curiously thinking what the hell this was. Then the artifact instantly reacted to my touch and started glowing almost blindingly until my eyes were forced away. I gasped as it lifted out of my hands like it had some invisible line attached to it.

I sank back into the sand shielding myself with my arms, scared to death. My brown eyes widened in shock as the suspended item burst into a million pieces leaving behind the batch of glow that shot into my unsuspecting arms and hands.

"AAAAAGGGHHH" I was thrusted back against the dune by an unknown force as the wiggles of green light burned through my hands and up my arms in a vein like pattern similar to the now dissipated rock. My heart throbbed violently as it too began to burn. "someone....help.." was all I began to whisper when my vision blackened and everything went deathly still like my body had entered space.

It seemed only seconds later someone was dragging my unconscious body out of the water. A warm hand wrapped around my neck and if I had the strength I would have nuzzled against it because of the coldness that seeped through my bones. "She's alive" one voice stated. Yes, I was probably being rescued by a lifeguard but how and why was I in the water. One thing was for sure the teen wasn't strong enough to even speak or open my eyes therefore no questions would be answered anytime soon.

The room was toasty and the smell hot bread filled the air with a lavishing scent causing me to almost drool in my sleep. Wait! Hospitals don't smell like bread they smell like old people and why does that sound like fire crackling? Terrified eyes snapped open shifting from one side to the other. This was no damn hospital. It looked like something that crawled out of Quest for Camelot. There were wooden floors and walls with small pieces of worn furniture and a fire place that was lit not far in front of the bed I laid in. Cozy animal skin like blankets draped across my body but my arms were wrapped in some sort of bandages all the way up to the elbows. Only one thought ran through my head… I was captured and there was probably some pervert waiting outside the door. A plate of steaming bread and some kind of tough meat rested on a small dresser next to the bed. As hungry as the I was I grabbed the knife that laid next to a fork beside it and grasped it firmly in my fingers while climbing out of the bed.

Boy what a mistake that was the instant my body was vertical a rush of blackness coursed over my vision causing me to fall flat on my face. Grunting curses I lifted myself up on sliced arms praying no one heard my clumsy fall. Twisting the wooden knob I stepped into another room with more furniture and a small table with old chairs and a small crappy looking kitchen with rugs and tapestries hung all over the walls.

_Gee where am I, the flinstones? _Another wave of blackness cascaded through me as I struggled to keep control ofmy legs while gritting teeth at the searing pain in both arms.

"Hey your awake!" a man in his thirtys or forties came out of another door across the room being oh so smily and cheerful. He was big as in kind of fat with a shining bald head and mustache curling off his face. "my names B-" he stopped noticing the knife in my hands.

"Get back!" I screeched pointing it at him even though he was halfway across the room.

The suspected kidnapper lifted his hands up slowly "I'm not going to hurt you child I jus-"

"-I said back!" now normally I wasn't the type to be this rude or threaten someone but considering the circumstances I had a right be semi insane and desperate for answers.

A door opened at the front of the room and a girl about the age of 15 or 16 stepped inside carrying a bundle of cloths "hey daddy I got the chores done" she didn't even seem to notice me growling in frustration and walked over to her father. She was about my height with extremely light brown hair that curled against her face and at the back of her head with big green eyes and strangely tall forehead but other than that she looked harmless and kinda pretty.

The girl slowly turned around and glanced at whatever her father was gawking at then gasped dropping her load to the floor.

I bolted for the door she came through praying it was the exit. The sunlight rushed in blinding me completely for a few seconds but lost my footing and stumbled over a step stone in the path letting the knife slip out of my grasp then seemingly out of nowhere a pair of arms caught me before I could bite the dust.

Cursing under low breath I slowly tilted my small chin up. A boy maybe one year older with sandy blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes and …pointy ears? smiled mutely down at me with a tinge of confusion. God he was freaking gorgeous but I still didn't trust anyone for all I knew this could be one of those polygamy cults.

Noticing that his arms were the only things keeping me up I shoved myself back keeping a steady distance between us. I took this time to study my surroundings and an even more shocked expression etched across my face when I did so. This place looked completely medieval and at the same time gorgeous. The houses were made of wood and stone except for one that was suspended like some sort of tree house. Woods surrounded them on all fronts and a small, trickling stream flowed under a bridge and through a small peer which one man stood on swinging his sword around with some little boys and one girl watching him and applauding energetically. Birds, chickens and strangely goats could be heard on up a road. Wait road?!

This was my advantage. I bolted toward the uphill path hoping this would lead me to normal civilization.

"hey wait!" the blonde called after trying to reach for me.

I didn't care I just wanted to get back home where things seemed normal and the people weren't Neanderthals. Sweat had already started to bead down my forehead , god I was such a weakling haven't been running for thirty seconds and I gets sweaty. My ears perked at the sound of hooves pounding behind my and a "yah" from someone mounting it.

Oh great it was wonderboy!

"stop!" he called after giving his horse a slight kick to speed up as he yanked the reins in her direction.

Shifting attention back to the road a slight yelp escaped my lips as a root sticking up out of the ground snagged my foot causing me to slam into the unforgiving ground, scraping my already burning arms and knees.

Ignoring the shots of painful sensations in my hands I regained myself noticing the other boy was almost to me. I kept running until I came upon a farm filled with goats. Damn this wasn't no city or town!

Without another thought or any idea of what to do next I hopped over the fence hoping the horse couldn't jump it.

Boy was I wrong with a click of the blondes tongue the mare gliding over effortlessly. He gave a few grunts while speeding up and cut me off by circling his horse in front of me. Freaking out, I slammed on my own brakes skidding a couple inches in the process throwing up patches of dust.

"Look" I hissed breathlessly "I don't know... what you want with me or who you are but my parents will give you all the money you want just let me go!" I pleaded pathetically and at the same time my tone was completely pissed off.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds as if to check I was sane before patting the horses neck and dismounting still clutching the reins. I couldn't help but study the other. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a green stitched-together sleeve that covered it. Brown boots, white work pants and something wrapped around his waist and was tied with an orange sash. Dusty blonde hair blew against his face as he looked her up and down.

I got into an awkward fighting stance even though I had no clue what I was doing while he inspected my odd clothing. I guess shorts and a hoody weren't normal in this coocoo town.

"its alright I'm not going to hurt you" his soft yet masculine voice cooed while putting his hands in front of him as if giving a sign he meant no harm "I'm Link".

My chocolate eyes softened but were still very watchful as I straightened. Maybe this guy really did mean no harm I mean if he wanted to he would have done it already but still you can't trust no one to easily lets just say I learned that the hard way.

He smiled slightly "what's your name?"

Don't answer that Mya he could still be a polygamist. Wait no he doesn't even look like the type for that. Should I even tell him my real name..of course I can, even though he chased me down with a large horse….God damnit!

"I'm not gonna tell you that" I finallyl answered sternly cocking my head at the dirty blonde and his outfit but mostly those ears "what's up with your ears?" sarcasm dripped from her voice.

The boy named Link didn't seem phased by her tone but looked more confused than ever "I don't understand".

A brown eyebrow cocked as she stomped up to him and yanked him by the ear twice before letting go "I mean these damn things, they're not normal". Okay maybe this was a little too harsh but I was impatient.

He grunted and rubbed his left ear as I stepped back placing hands on hips "your ears are the same" Link stated pointing to her a drop of irritation in his voice.

"what are you talking about, no there-" I paused as I fingered the rim of her ears then..to a point? "WHAT THE FUCK!!" I must have jumped ten feet in the air as I stepped back shaking my head in denial while staring at my hands. Everything clicked then. The beach, the strange stone, the glowing and then…. Quickly I started to unwrap the white bandages that encased my arms.

"Wait you shouldn't do that yet" Link stopped me by grabbing a hold of both wrist his azul eyes gazing into mine.

Furrowing my brows I shoved him back "I have to see" then yanked the rest of it off. A loud gasp escaped my throat, deep rune like scars entwined themselves around my fingers, wrist and arm all the way up to the elbow. I almost fainted when blood was seeping out the small niches of my fingers.

Link quickly picked up the wrap and started reapplying it to the wounds "I told you, you should have done that. They haven't been given time to heal".

"w-what-where am I?" I stammered watching him rewrap the bandages. It was like I was at a convention or in china or something. Wait, no that was stupid people don't look like this in China but then where was I?

His blue eyes tilted up at me for a moment quirking an eyebrow "you're in Ordon" with a tug he tightened the white fabric and straightened.

I winced at the pulsing pain that throbbed in my arms while at the same time keeping a questioning gaze on Link "Ordon?, is that in Kansas or something?" Kansas? That was the best I could think of. Pathetic.

Link's face didn't seem to indicate he was thinking I was mental only questioning himself "no its in Ordon province" he slowly shook his head side to side, dirty blonde hair following "you're definitely not from around here if you don't know where that is".

A goat passed between them and for the first time I noticed I was on a ranch filled with them. "umm is it anywhere near California?" I asked hopefully brushing a strand of hair from my forehead.

"what's a California?"

I smacked my head earning a questioning look from Link "you know California?" my hands flew up sarcastically but when he didn't answer I continued "in the United States of America….on Earth?"

The blonde shook his head pitifully "there's no place like that around here".

I held my expression for a moment then sighed plopping down carelessly on the ground while burying my face in my hands "I'm going crazy I just know it". Dizziness was starting to take over meshing with the ongoing throb of my arms.

I felt Link kneel down beside me balancing his self on his heels while placing a assuring hand on my shoulder "It'll be ok, we should get back to Bo's" his voice was so soothing as was his touch I shuddered another sigh while gazing into those twin pools of cerulean. God I could lose herself in those things they were filled with kindness and at the same time a bit of …well I couldn't quite name it. Kind of like something untamed nestled within his gaze.

The older teen tilted his head at me with red cheeks as I continued to stare "I didn't get your name".

"Oh" I snapped my head away in embarrassment casually glancing at the goats nearby who seemed to be unwary of their presence "my names Mya".

He reached a hand out for me "Mya huh?" hesitantly I took it and was towed up on my feet "I've never heard of that name before" he let go of me and patted his lumbering horse on the neck "this is Epona". Snickering the large animal perked her hears at the new human.

Smiling I stroked the horses long mane. She was chestnut colored with light blonde hair and Belgian horse type feet that had hair encircling her hooves and certainly looked like a capable traveling and jumping horse. "she's beautiful" I whispered noticing Link was basically burning a hole in the side of my head.

The other tugged on the reins a bit to get her to follow "let's take you back to Bo, I'm pretty sure he's worried" with a wave he motioned for me to follow as we made our way back down the path toward the village.

"you don't think he'll me mad at me will you?....you know since I basically threatened him with a knife and all?" I scratched my neck regretfully. Those people were trying to show me kindness and me of all people threatened to slice em up like swiss cheese. How. Stupid.

While keeping a steady pace next to me he shifted his head so that he made contact with my eyes "I'm pretty sure they'll understand, you were pretty confused"

"and I guess I should thank you for saving me honestly I have no idea how I got here in the first place" my voice sounded more down than normal. Already I was starting to feel homesick. God my mom must be freaking out by now either that or I was dreaming. Wait no you can't feel pain in dreams and right now I was feeling plenty of it.

He gave me another pitiful smile "I was on my way to washing Epona and you were just lying there face down in the water. Pretty lucky of you I came along or you would have drowned" there was just a hint of triumph in his tone but it was quickly erased by a wave of his hand "its was nothing".

I chuckled then turned my attention to my surroundings. This place was a lot like Texas but also ten times better. The trees were green and sprung with life of birds, squirrels. Untainted water flowed in a glistening stream like liquid diamond. It did remind me a lot of home and much more.

**Okay this is a remake , for those of you who don't know what I mean. This used to be in third person but now it's in first. Will be remaking the other chappies as well cuz I looked back at them and was like ewww.**


	2. Icky Black Stuff

Mayor Bo and Ilia were waiting outside. The big one had a relieved smile on his face while the other looked none to happy about the whole predicament. Link had to lightly drag her over by the wrist because she refused to face them again after her barbaric behavior.

"ahh there you are, I'm glad Link calmed you down or someone would got hurt" he boasted cocking an eyebrow and the young teen. Boy was this guy weird looking.

She shied sheepishly behind the blonds back from embarrassment and regret. Link shook his head stepped to the side putting a hand on her shoulder "this is Mya" he informed to Bo returning a blue gaze to the old man "she's not from around here".

Ilia stepped forward challengingly and pointed a finger in her face "we can't let her stay here father did you see what she did. We were just trying to help her and she pulled a knife on us!" her green eyes melted into her brown ones as the brunette stepped away almost ready to cry. Damn why do I have to be so sensitive!

Then to both of the girls surprise Link stepped in between "she didn't mean it Ilia, she was scared and didn't know who we were". His voice was stern yet steady as the other shrank back her eyes drifting to her bare feet. Mya had both hands on the young hero's shoulders peeking over to see if the fire had died.

Bo laughed his belly jiggling with him "now now children we all know Mya didn't mean any harm but I doubt those arms of hers have healed and must be hurting pretty bad from what we saw a while ago". With a push of his hand he opened the wooden door to his home making a friendly gesture for them to step in "I'll get Uli she's good with this doctor business".

They led her into the room she woke in and had to force her back down on the bed even though she complained that she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet. Link flipped a chair out and sat on it backwards leaning his elbows up on the back rest studying her while Ilia, ordered to do so by her father while he ran and got Uli, stood at the back of the room keeping a wary eye on the new competition. Mya frowned at her she seemed much nicer farther away then shrugged the thought aside thinking to herself how she'll try to make up for it but more on how the hell the poor girl was going to get out of this place.

"so whats your home like?" Mya was brought out of her thinking stage by Link's voice. She noticed him just gazing at her and twiddled her thumbs nervously "well..its some sort like this place but more.." her voice trailed off. The candle light flickered and danced in her black pupils causing them to glitter as they tilted toward the floor. "Its advanced in technology, far more advanced than this place. We have running water and electricity that keeps things moving for us". This was kind of the best explanation she had other than her planet was a filthy stink hole simply because people got too lazy to make their own fire or walk here and there.

The other didn't seem to be catching her drift and Mya didn't blame him "so..you have running water? So do we"

His statement was enough to make her laugh at his naiveness "no no Link I mean in pipes. They are carried through our house and when we turn a knob- ya know what its going to take years explaining my world to you".

He seemed to sigh in relief "your probably right but I'm not sure how were going to get you back to a place that doesn't exist here?"

She swore out of the corner of her eye she saw Ilia roll her eyes and stick her tongue out and just ignored it wondering why this chick already hated her so bad. Then realized what he had said then her face lost its color. That meant she might not ever return home and she was stuck here in freaking Camelot!!

Link must have noticed the paleness that engulfed her face and lifted his head off its resting place "I'm pretty sure Rusle will figure it out don't worry he's pretty smart" she could tell he was lying my the tinge of guilt in his eyes. She was doomed here with no family or friends what was she to do get a job at a jousting tournament. Wait was there even jousting here? Hell this ain't no damn King Arthur story its some weird little fairy tale land she just happened to be dragged into.

"I hope your right Link" she whispered depressingly and turned her gaze to the candle flickering next to her. The seducing dances of orange fire caressed her mind enough to almost allow her to doze off but alas someone interrupted her by walking in.

A pregnant lady stepped through the door and shut it behind her holding a satchel in one hand and keeping the other on her swollen belly. She was kind of pretty with short blond hair that curled against her face and narrow hazel eyes that rested above a small pair of smiling pink lips. The woman wore a white blouse underneath a green maternity dress. Ilia had slipped out of the room seemingly unnoticed.

"you must be Mya" the pregger one said cheerfully walking over to her bedside opposite of Link who offered his chair but she refused with a shake of her head.

Mya sat up clearing her throat "y-yea and I guess your Uli" faintly letting out a smile she tried to look as friendly as possible, feeling a little guilty about receiving all this help and not giving anything in return.

Cradling her belly she sat next to her and put a hand on her forehead "your a pretty girl to be playing in water like that" the kind hand flipped over to her palm and then withdrew.

It took a moment for her to realize she was talking about drowning in the pond "oh um thanks I guess" Mya glanced over to Link who was smiling back at her then back to Uli "I'm not really from around here though".

"hmm" the preoccupied woman took a hold of her arms and started unwrapping them slowly "yes Mayor Bo informed me of your situation, even though you have Hylian features you come from a different place perhaps world am I not correct" she paused a moment to wait for an answer. Mya nodded in agreement and she instantly got back to work and slid one bandage off.

The terrible scars were still visible and it almost painted her to look at them again so instead she tilted her head the opposite direction toward the floor.

"when Link brought you here your hands and arms were bleeding uncontrollably but fortunately we were able to stop the flow but the scars will remain forever I'm afraid" Uli creased her eyebrows in concentration as she pulled out a vile of red goo like material form the brown knapsack.

Biting her lip she turned back to Link who had his mouth scrunched up to one side of his face in concern and curiosity as he observed Uli while she dabbled a little on each and every groove on her skin.

"this red potion help the healing process go faster and will dull the pain some" the blond woman reapplied some fresh bandages when she was done with one arm and started working on the next.

Mya's face tightened because of the slight cool, burning sensation the red goop left on her bare skin. 'God effing damnit this hurts' she wanted to scream but refrained from doing so by gritting her teeth like two grinding stones.

Link hopped up from his position on the chair and sat down on the bed beside her observing Uli as she applied another bandage to her other arm and in between her fingers kind of like making a fingerless glove bandage.

"Do you know how this happened?" he asked trying to take her mind off the lingering after burns.

"Link don't bombard her with questions" Uli scolded taking another vile of black goo out of her sack "at least not until she gets some rest and drinks this" with a pop the cork head came off and purplish steam rose out of the glass bottle.

Both Link and Mya cringed at the smell it gave off. It had the scent of something mixed between prune juice and twenty day old fish "oh" she coughed twice "ack gross what is that?" the brunette questioned pinching her nose.

Uli rolled her eyes at their childish behavior "this" she gestured to the goop "is natural remedy from a panga flower the rarest medical flower in the world in fact".

The putrid smell had engulfed the entire room causing her to cough a few times more "I can see why its rare, who wouldn't bulldoze a plant that smells that bad" Link had his entire face covered with his hands while she had her head ducked under the covers.

Uli sighed and replaced the cap instantly making things better for the both of them "here just take it and if you start to feel any pain at all just take a small sip of it, not too much or you'll pass out ok?"

Mya had come out from under the covers and smiled thankfully to the woman and took the vile already knowing she wasn't gonna even use it "thanks Uli does this mean I'm safe to leave bed now?" she had noticed her joints were already stiff from lack of movement and sometimes she had a bad case of RLS and just had to run somewhere to work it off. Damn the genes she inherited from her father.

The pregnant woman sat up keeping a steady hand on her belly "no, not yet another nights rest just to be safe" Uli glanced out the window and turned her head back "its getting late anyway and Bo told me to ask you Link to let her stay with you since this is Ilia's bed he doesn't have room, at least until we get something figured out for you Mya".

Gee no wonder the chick hated her she was in her bed. The brunette glanced uneasily at Link who cleared his throat and honestly Mya didn't know if that was a good sign or bad sign.

"if it's ok with her" he glanced down the other waiting for a response with a blank look.

Mya nodded creasing her eyebrow "umm sure I hate to be bothering so many people but I guess I have no choice" she said standing up slowly with the help of Link. God here it comes again. A tingling dizziness cascaded up from her toes to her head causing her body to flail back against the farmer boy behind her.

Uli rushed forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "it's not problem Mya , we Hylians hardly ever get any visitors and its kind of exciting sometimes" the pregnant one stepped back allowing her space to regain herself "in the mean time get some rest tonight and if you feel better by morning then your welcome to walk about freely".

Using Links shoulder to steady herself she straightened and smiled at her "thanks for all your help I wish I could do something in return"

Uli shook her head and pointed them out the door "no need child that's what we do, now get to bed both of you". Link wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her out the door into the gorgeous evening light.

"Wow" Mya gasped staring up into the sky as beautiful cloud colors folded over one another like a gentle rainbow blanket "this place is so beautiful" she stopped for a second to take in the sights, sounds and smell of the country and oh how she missed it. Much better than crowded polluted cities. Fireflies fluttered aimlessly around lit lanterns as the last of the town civilians surrendered to the night and closed their welcoming doors. The song of unnameable night birds sand freely without a care in the world along with crickets and frogs. This made her miss her old family even more and the nights they had around the campfires telling stories and laughing.

"M-mya are you ok?" Link must have noticed her expression getting droopier with sadness. The beautiful sunset light bounced off his eyes giving them the color of a deep purple and his skin glowed fiery orange.

"Umm" she shook out of her trance "yea I'm fine" then pushed herself off lightly and for the first time she realized the sleeves of her hoody had been cut off perhaps to make room for the bandages "aww this was my favorite" the girl muttered under her breath.

As if to solve her problem Uli rushed up behind them with a wad of clothes in her hand "h-hey Mya sorry to bother you guys again but I forgot to give you these" she handed some red clothing to her and headed off again "I have to get home to Rusl see you kids later" why did she call us kid I'm 16 dammit! She tucked the fabric under her arms and shrugged toward Link giving him the indication to move.

He took her over a bridge with the diamond liquid water flowing underneath it and even in this light she could see little fishies. They stopped in front of a house that was suspended up on a ladder. 'oh this looks interesting' Mya mused to herself swinging her head toward him an eyebrow.

Link just shrugged smiling as he started up the ladder and helped her up as well. His home was the most funny and at the same time cozy looking. Even more so than the Mayors actually. There were two sets of platforms on led up to a bed and shelf and that one led up to some sort of watch tower while the downstairs had shelves, small bits of furniture, a chest here and there and a doused fireplace with a rug in front of it as a matter of fact there were rugs everywhere.

"aww its so cute kind of like the cottage from the snow white and seven dwarves and-" she stopped noting his awkward expression he was making. Mya couldn't help but let a giggle escape "oh right not this world huh? Oh well" she looked around for a place to change swinging her arms back and forth casually rocking herself on her toes.

"are you hungry?" the elf asked walking over to something that looked like a pantry.

Holy shit she was starving and this was the first time she noticed it too. Hell she was out for hours without food or water. Clutching her rumbling stomach she nodded "very in fact". Mya had to admit she was kind of embarrassed for reasons that escaped her but soon shook them off and pulled the cut up hoody over her head and dropping it in a corner. Underneath she wore a black tank top that clung to her pretty tightly. It was the way she liked her clothes even though she wasn't satisfied with the few extra pounds that everyone denies she had. The female started to stretch out her arms when she noticed Link staring and she stopped in mid stretch to give him a slight glare "what?" she hissed irritably.

He grumbled something unintelligible then muttered "nothing" before pulling out some bread and a couple slivers of cheese "your kind dress different from us" was all she heard him say.

"I could say the same about you" Mya commented back "but none the less I guess ya'll have some sort of freaky Camelot style going on here, I kinda dig it in a way" she walked over and stood in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Camelot?" he questioned then shook his head instantly "never mind" no matter how many times this girl would explain he wouldn't understand "here you go" he handed her the meal with a glass of warm goat milk.

Glancing down at it she chuckled sarcastically "what no macaroni for dinner?" apparently he didn't get it and she just sighed plopping down in front of the black ashes and taking taking a large bite of the soft bread hungrily. It was much better than any other bread she had tasted it was moist and fresh not like the stupid ones wrapped up in plastic.

Link grabbed some wood by the fireplace and chunked it it then used to flint stones to ignite the wood. That made Mya shiver less as the warmth of it danced across her sore arms and legs "thanks for lighting that" she aknowleged downing the last of her milk and setting the plate and cup aside then pulled her knees up to her chest.

"your welcome" Link replied and sat down next to her stretching his legs out in the process "so do you feel like telling me how your got those cuts on your arm?"

His question kind of took her by surprised as the other nights events played through her mind. The smell of the beach was vaguely familiar and for some reason now she could smell it strongly. Watching the flames dance and twirl around each other in a never ending rhythm she spoke ever so lightly "I was taking a walk one night, down to the beach. I just sat there for a couple of hours listening to the sound of the waves and feeling the chill of the night. Right when I was about to leave I found this.. artifact..." she stopped suddenly and looked at her hands, remembering how the light of the object just shot into her. Then the ridges of the scars began to burn underneath the white cloth as she clutched into her stomach "aaaggghh" she was forced on her back while Link rushed over putting a firm grasp on her shoulders. The pain subsided after a few seconds but not until after the other elf made her drink that nasty black shit Uli gave her.

"ugh that was gross Link" Mya whimpered grimacing as the taste lingered in her mouth. This was way worse than Nyquil.

He just rolled his eyes "its helped didn't it" then aided her up on her own two feet "you can sleep in my bed tonight" he guided her over to the ladder and thats when she smirked at him.

"you just had to have a tree house bed didn't you" she winced climbing up it while keeping the clothes Uli gave her tucked away under an arm which by the way, was more harder than it looked trust me.

When she was at the top she peeked her head down to Link who had been keeping a careful eyes on her "okay 'Tarzan' now where are you going to sleep?" she didn't like the idea of him letting her take over everything especially since she had nothing to give in return.

He just smiled faintly "I'll be fine down here just get some sleep" with that she shrugged mentally and glanced at the small, low to the ground bed in front of her that was tucked near the wall and unfortunately the foot end was just where the floor cut off with a shelf at the head. Sitting on it carefully Mya found it to be rather soft, actually really soft in fact I mean like tempurpedic soft. Tearing herself away from the dragging feeling of just plopping down and letting sleep take her in she examined the clothes Uli had given her. Her face dropped when she noticed the deep scarlet fabric was actually a dress. "Dammit I hate dresses" she folded it back up and placed it on the floor. Tomorrow would require major reconstructing of it if she was going to be seen in public wearing a dress but for now.. Mya let out a loud yawn and tucked herself under the snugly covers. Link had turned all the lamps off and left the fireplace going causing little slick shadows to crawl and wriggle along the walls and floors as she slowly felt the dreariness of her mind take over.

**Oy vey this took forever but I hope your guys like it and would appreciate some reviews or what ever you throw at me. :D:D:D**


	3. Village Life

"_Mya over here" daddy called from behind a tree giving her a slight wave to indicate it was him. It night time and extremely dark and just like every American girl she was terrified of the dark but mostly of the things that dwelled in it. _

_Her family did this every weekend they came out to the Deer Lease. Two people would hide somewhere out in the woods while everyone else grabbed flashlights and searched for them. Mya hated this game, she hated the dark and the prickly feeling of unknown creatures beneath her fingers as she hunkered down in a crouch to reach her father "dad can we just get closer to the campsite its too dark I can't see". _

_He didn't answer her only brushed by her slowly making their way up the side road while shouts and name calls were being made on the other side. Flashlight beams flickered around aimlessly as they searched for them on the wrong side. A howl of a lone coyote sounded far off behind them. Mya glanced over her shoulder nervously. _

"_Don't worry it's farther away than you think" her dad whispered as they took shelter behind a large shrubbery. His bulky silhouette hunched down, careful to avoid stepping on a pine cone or dry leaves. _

"_It didn't sound that far away" Mya whispered back keeping a close distance between the two of them still glancing over her shoulder at every little thing that moved. _

_Her dad chuckled slightly and pushed her over on her but "the wind carries the noises, don't worry nothings going to eat you..yet" he cracked receiving a scornful look from her. Then something caught her attention one of the kids were making their way up the road only a few yards away "dad c'mon". _

_They both stood up and was instantly blinded by the beam of white light. "Hey guys I found them!!!" it was Mitchell who had shone the light along with Kevin her younger brother who took off after them immediately. _

_Dad yanked her up off her but and bounded deeper into the woods. Branches and undergrowth snagged at her face and knees but thankfully she was wearing sweat pants and a thick jacket. Struggling to keep up to his pace a root snagged at her foot as she toppled over landing on a bushel of thorns. _

"_Mya get up!" her dad whispered not noticing the dozens off spiny plants that protruded from her skin "get up, get up"_

"Mya get up" a firm hand grasped her shoulder and started shaking her lightly"c'mon get up".

Bright morning light splashed through the window up on the watch tower of the tree house along with the whistle and song of early rising birds and for second she almost thought she was home and Penny her stepmother was waking her up to get ready for school.

"no" she whined swatting at the hand that latched to her and pulled the blankets up over her head "I don't wanna go to school go away".

Link sighed and pulled the covers back down. She opened one eye slightly in annoyance then realized where she was and groaned "god I'm still here". The blond elf boy rolled his eyes and took hold of her forearm before she could roll back around "hey I have to go to work, are you feeling better today?"

Giving up on getting more sleep she sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes "what? Oh yea I feel much better today" her arms stretched out as far as they would go "where are you going?" she noticed he was dressed in different attire from yesterday. Instead he wore a brown sleeveless tunic with the usual piece of cloth that was strung around his waist but this time being tied by a black sash and capri like trousers with sandals.

"Fado needs me down at the ranch this morning" His hair was still the same dusty blond that has never seen a comb before but it still looked quite cute "are you going to be ok by yourself until I get back?"

What was he her baby sitter? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her back "uh yea, I guess I could have a look around town if that's alright with you?" The fireplace downstairs had died and nothing but smoking ashes remained leaving a burnt scent in the house that kind of reminded her of her dream last night.

He smiled and nodded "just stay in the village where it's safe and help yourself to anything in the cabinets if you're hungry" Link stood up and slid down the ladder as she poked her head down and watched him. _Total show off. _"but Link?" the girl called down as he was about to walk out "what about trying to get me home?"

He frowned temporarily then shrugged "Rusl has left the village to run some errands for the mayor but he'll be back tomorrow evening and we'll see if he can do anything" not giving her a chance to respond he disappeared out the door.

Well isn't that lovely she gets to stay another night. Honestly Mya didn't mind it was quite nice and tranquil here like taking a vacation. After hearing the distinct sound of Epona's hooves fading off she sat up and crawled down the ladder. Her arms weren't quite as sore as the day before but she still didn't want to risk taking the bandages off and was definitely not going to drink that nasty goop again.

Pulling out the dress Uli had given her she placed it upon a small coffee table and scratched her chin quizzically encircling the fabric. She couldn't run and play in a dress so she would have to fix this but hated ripping up something that nice woman had given her. But hey she did give it to her so Mya could do whatever she wanted.

"Hmmm" the brunette snapped her fingers "need scissors" then went to rummage through all the drawer's and dressers he had but came back empty handed. How weird, they should at least had scissors in medieval times or whatever this place was. A knife would have to do so Mya grabbed one out of one of the dressers and with it made a slit up both sides of the dressed that would come up to mid thy. Then the bell sleeves were next to be sliced off and by the time she was done it actually looked kinda cute. It looked like a red tunic but with two loin cloths in the back and front and a slit that ran up to her thy which she still kept her shorts underneath. A pair of sandals in the corner caught her eye. They were sorta big but would have to do.

Stepping out in her new attire she stretched another yawn. It was early morning and the sun was just peeking up over the eastern forest blanketing the trees and houses in a fiery glow. Mist settled upon her skin like glistening sapphires. Three children were playing over by some scarecrow and were bashing the poor thing with a stick.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully walking up to them. The one that was taller and looked to be between 7-8 years old with short cropped blond hair and friendly blue eyes smiled "h-hey your the one Link found". The other one who had short, scruffy black hair with a red bandanna tied around it turned from his whack job on the scarecrow to give her an odd look "yea, Link told us you weren't from around here. Now I see why "he swung the stick around heroically like a sword then stuck it up near her face "my name's Talo" the other two were grinning along with him.

Coming out from behind him a much younger one by the looks of it age 3 rolled his eyes "don't mind my oaf of a brother" the offended older one dropped his play weapon and glared at the little one "my names Malo and that's Colin" he pointed to the blond who gave her a friendly wave.

Wow the youngest one seemed to be the most mature out of all of them and yet he had those cute pinchable cheeks that she had to resist. "Oh umm hi I'm Mya" she stuck out her hand but when they didn't take it she pulled back awkwardly "soo...do you guys know Link?"

"he's practically our older brother" Talo blurted with a hint of boastfulness as he swung his stick around causing her to step back and inch "he taught me everything I know about how to use a sword".

"you mean stick" Malo corrected sarcastically.

The older brother snorted "one day I'll get a real sword from Rusl you'll see" he glanced back to Mya "are you good with a sword?"

Mya smiled slightly and shook her head "no not really".

Malo and Talo both sighed "that's too bad, well maybe later Link will show you some of his moves, he awesome with a sword you should see him!" the three of them smiled mischievously at one another then they turned back to their scarecrow and started doing some odd sword fighting moves that really needed some practice.

"h-hey" someone was tugging at her shorts and she looked down to see Colin smiling "do you wanna come fishing with me?" he then pointed to one the path leading from the house to town "we can go to the creek if you want".

Now how could she say no to a face like that "sure kid" Mya smiled and followed him down the path and he skipped ahead eagerly "the greengills are really spawning this time a year" he jumped excitingly then stopped to wait on her "thanks for doing this with me, Malo and Talo don't usually like to fish or do anything with me anyway" his face suddenly dropped as he kicked a few pebbles beneath his feet.

"aww" Mya patted his back and urged him along next to her "I'll play with you Collin" his face seemed to brighten and he brought her the rest of the way to the creek.

Morning life in the village of Ordon began early as some people were out feeding chickens and others were hanging up clothes on lines to let the heat of the sun to dry them. A few steps later the tranquil flow of water could be heard as he led her to a peer. She sat down gradually and stuck her toes in its crystal clearness and noticed the varieties of fish that popped to the surface curiously. It boggled her mind seeing this because at home fish and all animals were really skittish.

"wait here I have to go get my fishing pole" Colin left her alone then to stare at the water . The dream she had last night bothered her, it reminded her of the good times she had with her father and it also reminded her of what Mya had left behind and will probably never see again. The faces were already getting vague and she couldn't help but wonder if one day they'll disappear for good.

"hello" a weak female voice interrupted her trail of though from behind her. Mya turned to see a young girl about Colin's age wearing a red shirt that was tied at the waist by a sash that everyone around here seemed accustomed to wearing with purple capri's and sandals. Her feathery brown hair stuck out on both sides and this chick had some very big eyes but was kind of pretty in a little girl sort of way.

"Hi what's your name?" Mya asked turning all the way around and sitting Indian style.

She plopped down next to her on the small peer and started dangling her feet in the water as well "I'm Beth my mother owns a shop in the village, everyone's been talking about your arrival" she had her head tilted away nervously and giggled.

"Oh I guess I'm getting pretty popular huh?" she looked around and noticed a man on top of a land pillar studying her and boy did he have a big Jar head. Strangely she waved and he just disappeared without returning the favor.

"Ordon never gets any visitors because were such a small community and all but when I'm old enough I'm going to live in the city"

"Oh" Mya shifted her eyes to the flowing water below "I moved from the country to the city once, wasn't the way I thought it would be but hey" she patted Beth's shoulder "do what makes you happy hun".

Moments of silence passed as they just stared down into the water before the younger one spoke up "so..you and Link are friends?" Beth asked keeping her eyes on her toes.

Mya cocked an eyebrow at her smiling "yea I guess you can say that were friends , he's a nice guy".

Beth sighed resting her head on her hands "he's.. such an adventurer and so cute too" her eyes seemed to glaze over a moment before being snapped out of it by Mya's awkward smile.

"hehe isn't he a bit old for you?" the brunette giggled wiping a tear from her eye. She could have just bursted with laughter if she herself wasn't guilty.

Beth only huffed crossing her small arms "it doesn't hurt to dream".

Studying the girl for a moment Mya shrugged and leaned back on her hands "what about Colin he's actually your 'age' ya know?"

That's when the others face went completely beet red and of course the bad timing of Colin walking up with a fishing pole and a sack.

"h-hey Beth" the blonde boy stated obviously trying to hide some excitement "are you going to fish with me and Mya?" there was a hint of hopefulness in his voice which unfortunately was shunned down by her quickly standing up "umm no mom wants me back at the shop I.. have to go" with that the frail figure darted away like a skittish cat.

Colin sighed plopping down next to her as Mya put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry bud she'll come around" he gave her an awkward glance and seemed to meld out of his sulky mood.

"dad only let me use one since the other one is still being made for Link I hope that's ok" he tossed the line out in the water.

"it's alright I'm not that big on fishing anyway I'll just watch you" she pulled her feet up out of the water so she wouldn't scare any of his catch away.

It was moments later before he said anything "I'm going to be just like link one day ya know".

Mya swung her head around and tilted her head like a puppy "is that so?"

He nodded triumphantly "yep I'm going to fight and be a hero just like him then I'll save the world just like the legendary hero of time". The kid was basically jumping up and down from excitement to where she had to put a steady hand on his shoulder "you should really just focus on being a kid for now, then when your older you can save the word , ok?"

He just nodded not even paying attention to what she was saying while he concentrated on the fish near his bobber.

They sat there for almost two hours just chatting about random stuff and catching little greengills after greengills before Mya decided she was going to pay Link a visit "ok Colin not that this isn't fun and all but I'm gonna check up on Link" she patted his blond head and he nodded smiling proudly at his bag of catches "see you later Mya".

On her way up she conveniently passed Ilia and you know those moments in the movies where the two guys or girls walk slowly by each other snarling and secretly wishing inside their minds to tear off the others head..well my friends this was one of these moments except all Mya did was try to smile and was completely ignored.

"bitch" Mya cursed under her breath when the other was far behind her. What!? She couldn't help herself?

After walking forever and people constantly staring at her she finally made it to the ranch where she first encountered Link and leaned up against the wooden fence. He was on Epona yanking and kicking her lightly in favorable directions while rounding up the goats whom scurried about franticly.

Oh crap here it comes! She let out a fan girl sigh and propped her head up on her elbow watching him. Something about a farm boy makes her go…well let's not get into that for the readers sake.

Link glanced at her from the corner of his eye and pretending not to notice as he herded the last of the goats into the pen then leaped over a fence to get to her.

"Show off" she muttered and squeezed her body through the gaps of the wooden post as he skidded to a halt causing Epona to whinny.

He smiled smugly as he dismounted in front of her "how'd you like the village?" the elf boy asked casually while stroking his horse.

Mya scratched her neck nervously "it's great the people are really friendly and you seem to be a big icon to a bunch of the little ones around here".

He only shrugged trying not to look too cocky "I guess you can say that" then his eyes drifted to the getup she was wearing and he smiled awkwardly "I see you ..rearranged Uli's dress".

Mya's own eyes scanned over her clothing praying she didn't look too stupid then she snapped out of her shyness and replaced it with a triumphant grin "not a dress anymore wonderboy, I'm not that kinda girl".

Chuckling he mounted his horse again and stuck a hand out "c'mon".

Crossing her arms she looked at him with confusion "what the hell are you doing?"

"do you know how to ride a horse?"

Come to think of it she's never rode one in her life "no".

He tugged on the reins slightly so the horses side was facing her "if you're going to be here then you might as well learn" the elf boy stuck his hand out further.

Being the curious girl she was she took it and instead of sitting behind him like she thought she would he let her sit in front and placed the reins in her hands showing her the correct way to hold them as Epona wriggled under the new found pressure.

Of course Mya was blushing madly like any girl would do in his position mentally smacking herself in the forehead for babbling like an idiot the whole time "s-so how does this work?" she asked awkwardly while still clutching the reins.

Link reached his arms around and placed his hands over hers "just pull slightly left if you want to go left and right to go right".

"yea kind of like driving a car"

"car?"

"nevermind"

The dusty blond head came over her shoulder "to get her to walk forward just give her a slight kick or some pressure with your foot". Mya nodded and listened intently. This was going to be fun.

**Woot chapter 3 is up and running please at least 2 reviews on this before I continue**


	4. Awkward

It seemed only minutes later she had Epona going full gallop around the corral with Link clinging on for dear life. She wasn't very good at it but still knew the basics so far and could read it off the elf boys face behind her.

"oh-kay" he reached over and pulled the reins back himself and Epona immediately skidded to a stop "I think that's enough for today".

"what, I thought I was doing pretty well" Mya complained making a pouty face as Link helped her down.

"uh you were it's just that..I have to get back to work soon or Fado's gonna get upset" he seemed to be scanning the fence lines for something but snapped his attention back "do you wanna help out?"

Mya smiled nodding and he led her inside the barn where tons of goats stood in one pin on one side and on the other was separate stalls for little goats. She cringed from the danky smell and didn't find it that odd Link wasn't since he's probably been here dozens of times.

"so…what exactly are we gonna do?"s

Not seconds later they were milking goat after goat, well at least Link was. No matter how many times he asked she wasn't going to even try to touch those things because of a retarded childhood fear of hers. Not gonna get go into that now.

"good news" Link mumbled almost hoarsely from the bucket he was sitting on.

Mya who was peeking over the fence at the baby goats turned around and kneeled next to him as he continued to squeeze milk from the animal into another bucket "what?" she asked curiously.

"Rusl came home early I'm supposed to meet with him later this evening while we go bring back some more wood for the village" he took a deep breath and led the goat back to the pin.

"well can I come with you?" Mya asked hoping this was the guy to give her answers and she had already noticed Dusk was starting to fall on yet another night she's been here.

Link shook his head while locking the wooden gate in place "It's best if I talk to him alone, Fado told me Rusl wanted to talk to me about something else as well".

Her face sunk "okay I hope he can figure something out or my mom's gonna ground me for warping between worlds" she was basically half joking but apparently Link didn't get it and only smiled sadly "I hope so too".

Mya for the first time noticed she smelled horrible and asked Link where she could take a bath. He led her to a hot springs deep behind the woods of the village where usually everyone bathes. The thought of bathing where every person in the village has kind of grossed her out but as soon as she touched the steaming water she instantly melted into it.

"Thanks Link.....you can go now" Mya stood there with her hands on her hips until he left saying that it was time to meet up with Rusl down in Faron woods.

As soon as he disappeared around the grove she stripped and dove in head first finding the water to be rather deep but swam over to a corner and leaned up against the warm rocks letting the bubbling steam cleanse her stress and grime "ahhhh" sinking her face down deeper till the nose she quietly dozed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She must have woken up hours later because it was completely dark and the moon was a quarter of the way up in the sky. The shadow of it made leaf prints on her bare skin as she slipped on her clothing and bolted down the path. Damn Link how can he not come and get her? She wondered furiously as weak legs glided over small obstacles until she came up to the first house. Breathing a sigh of relief as a lit lantern came into view she slowed and tip toed back to the tree house.

The door creaked slightly as she poked her head in. Link was bas laid out flat on his back lightly snoring in front the fireplace. A shudder of heat passed through her skin as the warmth of his house sizzled away the cold sting of the night.

Now the next thing she did was what any pissed off teenager would do. Grabbing a pillow from the bed she smacked him across the face with it with all her force "what the hell is wrong with you!?"

He was immediately awake and rolled back into a crouch, eyes still trying to fight their way past the thick haze of sleep "huh, what?".

Tossing the deadly weapon aside she cocked her hips "why didn't you come and get me, I was left out in the springs for hours who knows what could have happened I could of got eaten by bears, or attacked by whatever animals you guys have in this world".

You bet he was wide awake by now and he straightened defensively "you were naked Mya, what did you want me to do?"

She was about to reply but only got the words halfway out of her mouth before she realized he was right and her face reddened "oh" plopping down on the floor she waited for her heart to stop pounding "sorry I'm just scared of the dark that's all".

Link nodded understandingly and sat down in front of her. He wasn't wearing the same work clothes he did that day. Instead all he wore was some white pants and a brown, sleeveless tunic that was open in the middle revealing his smooth muscular chest that flexed and relaxed with each move he made and Mya being the hormonally struck teenager she was, couldn't help by stare.

"what?" Link snapped and she instantly shot back "oh nothing" forcing her eyes elsewhere she quickly changed the subject "so what did Rusl say? anything helpful?"

He leaned back on his hands and by god in holy heaven she almost had to refrain from doing a fangirl glomp as his flimsy shirt slid down at his side and the firelight made a perfect glow on his skin. _Okay stop it stop it! _She was basically biting her lip and mentally slapping her forehead as he spoke "are you okay?" damnit he knew what wrong such a tease.

When Mya nodded he continued "the day after tomorrow I'm going to deliver something important to the royal family at Hyrule castle, the mayor had asked Rusl to do it but he wants me to go in his stead" he turned his gaze back to the fire and that was the first time she noticed he had a blue earring in his ear "there's a princess there her name is Zelda, if I get to meet her then maybe she can help you".

Mya swallowed nervously and joined him in staring at the dancing flames as it's glow seethed across her face "s-so this Zelda person can help me get home?"

His tired cerulean eyes found hers and he shrugged "Rusl said if anyone can she can, they say she is touched by magic light and may help you find a way back to your world" he yawned and laid back on his hands closing his eyes.

"Link?" she said softly not wanting her quivering voice to become a worry "would if she _can't_ help me?" The thought really troubled her but it was a question she had wanted to ask someone since her arrival. Mya would never fit in here, it was close but it just wasn't home even though her life back on earth was troublesome her family mattered more than anything "would if I can't go back".

His tiresome gaze found her as he leaned up and laid a hand on her shoulder "then I'll do whatever I can to help you Mya but if there isn't a way you're more than welcome to stay here in Ordon. I'm pretty sure the Mayor can make the proper arrangements".

Swallowing deeply she nodded a tear forming in the small ridge of her eye but she blinked it away and muttered "thanks" pulling her knees up to her chin she felt Link still staring at her.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything right away but-"

"-please" she interrupted softly laying her cheeks down on her knees while keeping her head turned to him "you've done all you can no need to apologize". Even if Link was sitting right next to her the poor orphaned girl felt more alone than ever and she did her best to hide it.

A half smile spread across his face and he nodded "I have the day off tomorrow so if you want I can show you around myself, you can get to know some of the locals"

She yawned "I'd like that".

He gestured up to the bed on the platform "you should get some sleep" then laid back down again and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel her move he opened one eye and found she was laying down next to him using her arm as a pillow with her own eyes already closed.

Link didn't object only shrugged and curled up on the other side thinking…

_They ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until the moon was blocked out my the canopy of thick pine trees. Her fathers silhouette was getting farther away and she was getting farther behind. "Dad wait!" she called but he kept going until there was nothing in front of her and she had suddenly appeared into an open field. The bright moon was much bigger and almost took up half the sky and for some reason Kye didn't find this unusual. Soft steady wind caressed her brown locks and ruffled the semi tall grass surrounding her. The purpose to being here didn't matter right now for some reason but all she did was stand and listen to the sweet melodies of the forest. Then a tall figure melted from her shadow and loomed over her. Its features were hidden beneath a hood as was the rest of his body. _

"_give it to me" it spoke. _

_She gasped as green runes started tracing themselves around her palm and crept up her arms. The pain was unbearable but it didn't stop there. Her legs then her torso then her face was etched with green until it filled her eyes with a haunting glow that exploded her body into a million pieces…until she was no more and her screams were nothing but a silent echo._

Brown eyes snapped open with terror and her breaths were quick and ragged. Sweat was beading down her forehead. "where the fuck did that come from?" she whispered to herself then noticed something under her head was moving. No floors couldn't move and it damn sure wasn't her arm either. Without moving her head she used her hand to explore and found herself touching a flimsy fabric then ventured to hard, bare skin and muscle.

"uhh…morning?" Links bewildered voice sounded from atop and she felt hot breath on her hair.

Finding this too awkward for words or movement she just tilted her head up sleepily and stared into confused blue eyes "well isn't this awkward". That's when the teen noticed she had her leg draped across his hips and this is exactly why no one ever sleeps with her when she camps Mya always makes everything and everyone her pillow (seriously).

He blinked and sat up on his elbows dirty blonde hair ruffled from sleep and Mya jumped back instantly "sorry I-"

"-its alright" he interrupted glancing at her curiously "you were having a nightmare".

She felt her ears get hot and her whole body rise 20 degrees "oh I did how'd you know?" droopy eyes fell to the floor as she tried to remember.

"I heard you whimpering so I tried to calm you and you just latched to me and didn't let go" great now every inch of her skin was red "I'm so sorry Link..uh … I have a habit of doing that".

He just smiled that cute boyish smile pulled his shirt back over his chest. Thank god anymore and Mya would've had to rape him where he stood (o.0..err… you didn't just hear that)

"Hey Link wake up its morning already!!" thank holy jesus god in heaven Talo's loud voice interrupted the moment of never ending silence.


	5. new friend and a monkey?

**To all my Reviewers, thank you and enjoy :D**

Not saying another word to each other they dressed and stepped outside to meet the late morning air. The two boys and Beth waved Link over but Mya stopped and noticed Colin standing off by himself next to Epona.

"Hey Colin are you ok?" she felt sorry that the other boys hardly ever wanted anything to do with him and kneeled down to where she was eye level.

He smiled , teal eyes twinkling "I-I'm fine, thanks for fishing with me yesterday father was pleased to see how many fish I caught" Epona let out a snort next to him and Mya gave her a pat on the tip of her nose.

"Its all good, it was fun just to sit down for once" she glanced over at Link and over heard Talo freaking out about a slingshot and Beth cocking her hips saying how immature he sounded to want one and wouldn't give them the rupees to buy it.

Colin pulled at the cloth that draped in front of her legs "so..are you going to stay here with us?" his question caught her by sheer surprise as her nervous eyes swiveled to meet his. Her mouth moved up and down inaudibly for a second "Umm..well I-" his eyes darted past her and a giddy smile spread across his youthful face and Mya turned to see Link striding up.

"-h-hi Link...you have the day off work today right?" Colin put his two hands together in a prayer position "So...I finished the fishing rod I was making" Mya smiled remembering the young hero wannabe mentioning it earlier. Colin started circling his foot on the ground "Link, I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning but...My dad said "you should just until Link comes back to get it" So I didn't bring it to you"

Link smiled down at him and nodded and Colin just twisted around to tend to Epona.

"So wanna walk to town with me?" the elf boy asked turning back to Mya expectantly.

She nodded and padded along beside him out the gates of his home. The town was unusually quiet this morning and only the sound of flowing water and goats off in the distance could penetrate the grogginess of later morning. Birds chirped not far away and chased each other in circles along the tree tops like buzzing bees and speaking of bees..

"Hey mornin link, got a day off from work today m'boy?" An older man with squinty eyes was hunched over like he needed a cane, or was he just short? Link nodded and the man looked around his shoulder to his guest tagging behind him "oh so this is the beautiful young lady everyone's been gossiping about" he pulled out a hand and shook hers vigorously "names Hanch".

Blushing she pulled away and pasted a smile on her face while nodding "I'm Mya nice to meet you" a dark twinkle in his eyes could be seen as he turned back to the ranch hand and steepled his fingers in front of his chest "Its good you finally get time to breathe Faeore knows how bad you need it considering how hard Fado works ya..but not me. Wife's been hassling me. Today's the day we restock our store ya see up.."

Mya sighed deeply in boredom and let her eyes wander and the conversation between the others two blurred out. A little ways down the dirt pathway through the village she saw Uli standing by the river and seemed to be searching for something.

She put a hand on his arm to get his attention "Link I'll be down by the river" she pointed to where Uli stood and headed toward her.

"M-mya it's good to see you walking about and enjoying the fresh air" Uli commented her kind hazel eyes shifting toward her as she approached "how is your arms, much better I hope?"

Smiling Mya nodded " yes that Panga juice you gave did the trick" she stared at her bandaged hands "but I still don't wanna take these off until I know for sure it's healed".

A slender hand rested on the womans belly and her pretty blond hair seemed to curl tighter around her smiling face "that's wonderful I've always loved being a herbalist and finding new natural cures to help people and yes your probably right you should wait a little while longer before taking those off" her eyes glazed over back toward the river.

"So how far along are you?" Mya cringed hoping that wasn't too personal of a question but the other just tabbed her stomach lightly "a couple weeks maybe this is my second as you probably already know Colin is my son".

The pine scented wind ruffled her hair as it waved across her face "yea your sons a sweetheart he dreams of becoming like Link".

Uli sighed "yes he's a little timid to be the dangerous explorer type and I'm glad for that , keeps him out of trouble with Talo and the others"

Silence filled the air surrounding them for a moment as Mya stared into the churning and twisting stream of water below without any restraints or any worries it just flows aimlessly and its trickle could have been enough to mesmerize her. The water was so different here almost everything was different this place was untainted by anything and seemed impervious if such were to happen.

"Oh are you busy today Mya?" Uli' s soft voice snapped her attention back "what oh uh no I'm not Link was just showing me around town".

"Good" she shifted her stance "I was wondering if you could help me with some laundry today, I would do it myself but its so hard to bend over"

Mya straightened immediately "of course, anything since you helped me"

Smiling Uli led her to her house which seemed nothing more than a hovel engraved into the ground until she stepped inside. It was much bigger than Link's with highly decorated furniture and mostly swords hung up on the wall and a few other unknown decorations. The older disappeared into a room and came out with a basket of clothing "here take these to the hot springs please, make sure you clean them thoroughly" nodding Uli thanked her and she took them without question and headed for the springs. Link met her on the way out "hey where're you going?"

"Oh sorry Link Uli needs me to do something for her" Mya smiled apologetically knowing that the elf boy wanted to show her around.

He eyed the load in her arms and smiled back "do you need any help?"

"no no" she shifted the basket on her hip "I've got it".

"Okay I'll meet you later I have to find a way to get that beehive down for Hanch" he gave her a two fingered wave and that sexy-as-sin smile before retreating down toward a pillar with that same jar-headed man standing on top of it. Shrugging Mya started forward to the springs enjoying the scenery and nodding at every adult she seen on her way.

After a few minutes of walking she first noticed that her feet had been aching really bad. "Man what I would kill for a foot massage" it wasn't long before she stumbled into the opening of the hot, bubbling springs and guess what she-devil was there bending over the edge of the steamy water washing some clothes of her own.

Something sunk ten floors in her throat and she wanted so bad to turn around but knew Uli , the woman who had cared for her, would be disappointed to find a dirty laundry basket on her doorstep. Mya regained her self and strode over to the glistening water trying to look as casual as possible. Strangely Ilia had said nothing when she found her spot by the pond. Only gave her a boring look before returning to her chores.

Minuets passed as the two uncomfortably dipped each cloth into the steaming waters and scrubbed them with bare hands repeating this over and over until something unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry" her squeaky voice almost caused her to fall in.

Mya gave her a surprised glance "huh?"

"I didn't mean to be rude" she didn't even take her eyes off her chores "It's just that..I'm..very protective of this village and..of Link"

Now Mya understood why Ilia had acted so coldly toward her of course how could she had been so stupid as to not see it before "oh..me too but just so you know there's nothing going on between me and Link".

He emerald eyes seemed to brighten but that glint soon disappeared and she shook her head"oh well why would I want to know that" her voice was masking the emotion buried deep inside , that much Mya could tell.

"Well I just figured….you know what never mind I just wanted you to know" a smile of relief tugged at her lips.

"Oh ok" seconds passed as they continued to wring out the wet clothing and dip them back in again.

Mya took a deep breath wondering if she should even ask "s-so do..you..like Link?" trying to hide the dying curiosity from her voice she bit her tongue for the answer.

A curious glance was swiveled her way as Ilia scrunched up her nose and sighed casting her sparking eyes to the water "I kind of do but I don't think he feels the same about me".

"What makes you think that?"

Dropping the rest of the clothes back in the basket Ilia turned and sat cross legged facing her "he thinks of me as just a childhood friend or sister"

"Pshh" Mya stuck out her hand "boys suck anyway".

She giggled to herself "so.. how are you liking Ordon village?"

"It's very pretty here and the people are friendly although some wierd" she smiled thinking about the jar head guy on the pillar "I just hope when Link takes me to Zelda I'll be able to get home".

Something in my sentence apparently caught her attention "Link is taking you to Hyrule Castle?"

Mya had finally got finished with the last of the clothes and stuck them all in the basket "yea something about this chic being a princes of light or something" she shook a piece of hair from her face "anyway she's supposed to be the one to get me home".

"Oh" he green eyes glazed over and she appeared to be thinking to herself "I've always wanted to go to Hyrule...but would if you 'can't' get home?" she emphasized the word can't as if it was something bad which kind of struck the brunette as odd.

Mya shrugged her shoulders "I've asked Link the same question he said that I could stay here if I wanted but I'm hoping it won't resort to that".

"Why, you don't like it here?"

She slipped off her sandals and let her feet sink into the bubbling water "no it's not that, I like it here very much it's just that I have family back home and some things I have to fix".

The others mouth formed in the shape of an O "hmm ok well I hope you find whatever you're looking for in Hyrule".

Mya stood up kicked her shoes aside then dove head first into the hot spring, spitting out water as her head bobbed to the surface.

Ilia stared confused then laughed , looking around for any of the adults. After checking the coast was clear she too jumped in doing a cannon ball and making a huge splash that struck the other in the eye.

"You know we'll get in trouble for this right?" the sandy blond remarked swimming back to the edge and leaning against it, her hair that used to be curled against her face was down dropping down, damp with water.

Mya had no bangs so hers looked jet black and went almost to her hips, back home her mom had wanted her to cut her hair or at least get a trim but she refused saying she wanted to grow hers out as long as possible and the fact that she hated almost every person that has tried to cut her hair. Just a little note to herself when you say 'just an inch off'' this translates to 'take a whole six inches off' to the barbers. . "Your the Mayors _daughter_ why would you get in trouble for having some down time?"

Ilia surrendered a faint smile and shrugged "I'm nothin special just another kid to do the chores around here".

The next few hours they spent talking about each other's daily life and mostly Mya tried to explain her world to her which turned out to be more difficult than one could ever imagine. Even after her rude behavior and her snobby attitude Ilia was actually a fun person to talk to but not so much when it came to the topic of boys. She didn't really seem to know much about them only she harbored a crush on the towns only male that was her age. Total clique if you asked me, Mya thought. Then after realizing they still had a basket of wet clothes together they walked and hung them up on the lines outside her and Uli's house, still conversing as they went about. She passed Link every now and then but he only spared her a faint smile but was too busy to chat. Poor boy, Mya thought, even on his day off he's running errands or finding some lady's cat.

"Oh I better get back and finish up some things" surprisingly Ilia gave her a friendly hug and she surprisingly returned it.

Since there was basically nothing else to do Mya headed back toward home, or Link's home, oh well she might as well call it home for now. When she got there she smirked and saw Link showing off to the other kids with a wooden sword and apparently they were buying it because every time he did so much as a swing they all squealed like little fangirls, and boys.

"Hey it's Mya" both Malo and Talo shouted over as she stepped up beside them.

Link turned to her , his face flushed red "h-hey where have you been?" the blond scratched the back of his neck.

Mya shrugged "me and Ilia hung out a while" she released a humored grin "why are you stopping on my account continue" of course she loved to torture boys.

Beth giggled and squirmed "yea Link to that thing where you jump in the air pleeeaassee, show Mya what you can do" his face seemed to get even redder as he back up and with a little more thrust than previously he leaped up in the air and smashed down hard on the pumpkin headed practice dummy, grunting cutely in process. All three of the children around her gasped in awe and Talo being his, Im-the-mighty-Hercules self tried to do the same in the air but poorly failed.

Mya just crossed her arms and smiled amusingly "verrry nice" I swear he looked like a tomato.

"Wow thanks Link" Talo mused still in awe "So, uh..I think I get it...Kinda hmm..maybe not" and of course the brunette had no idea what he was talking about.

"So this means anytime one of those naughty monkeys show up..." something caught red bandanna headed boy's attention and his mouth went wide open "WAHH". Link, I and the rest of the children turned to see a baboon looking animal but strangely had a flower on its, or her head but as soon as we spotted it, the creature took off down the road.

"C'MERE YOU!!" both Talo and Malo shouted and bolted toward the woods, "hey wait up" Beth , who I thought wouldn't be the type to chase after monkey's rushed after them and for little buggers they sure moved fast.

"Uh Oh" Mya glanced with michevious yet concerned eyes at Link already knowing what he intended to do but she certainly wasn't going with him.

Not saying much he moved behind her to the post tied up next to his house and grabbed Epona almost effortlessly mounted her. Mya turned back to where the boys departed and hoped they would be ok but then someone grabbed the back of her shirt and towed her behind him on the saddle while Epona was still moving.

"Wha-hey what are you doing?!" she yelped clinging to his waist. He spared a sneak peek at her and returned with deviant grin but said nothing.

Burying her face deep into the fabrics of his back she took in the smell of straw and grass trying to block out all the nauseous swaying and jerking Epona "I really hate this guy" she whimpered.

**Haha yes finally I've updated and more than 2,000 word this time yay claps for me. Anyway I've pretty much got this story laid out but mostly I make it up as I go along but if any of you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to take them :D:D and if you want me to conintue this and get updates as soon as possible then I'd better see some REVIEWS ;)**


	6. Into the Abyss

"Hey ow!" Link hissed as I spread the red potion across the wound on his shoulder blade.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior "you're such a baby, if you wouldn't have let those boys chase after the monkey then that monster plant wouldn't have done this" Man and I thought big strong men didn't ever get cuts or bruises but this guy was full of them even after just traveling through the jungle.

"you could have helped you know, OW!" his comment made me press down harder as I slid the red goop in the seam of the cut "what did you expect me to do, spit on them and hope their germaphobic? You shouldn't have drug me along anyway".

"Well..I didn't want you to get left behind, you're probably gonna be gone in a few days anyway" he didn't sound to happy about that and for some reason I felt a tinge of sadness which was just plain weird considering I've been wanting to get home since I arrived but I still had a family back there and they meant everything to me even if it's all messed up.

The fireplace flickered in front of us sending tingles of warmth through mine and his skin as we sat together on the huge, fluffy skin rug his bare back turned to me. We spent nearly two hours searching for Talo and let me tell you it was one hell of a ride through all the swamps and dangerous ledges and monkeys swinging us back and forth almost made me puke just thinking about it. Then we finally found him and he begged us not to tell his dad. Of course I wanted to figuring it was a good punishment for being so stupid but we both agreed to keep it to ourselves.

After putting a bandage over the wound Link went to the kitchen to make dinner keeping his thoughts and words to himself as he did so.

I sat watching him and he obviously knew but either didn't care or didn't have the courage to look me in the eye after sounding so sad about me leaving. Shrugging mentally I swiveled my eyes to the fireplace in front and stared into the twirling flames and the crackling wood and started to think of how in the hell I would explain to my mom that I was transported to another world and almost giggled at the irony of it all. Then I started to think about what happened to day and what Ilia has said to me.

The elf boy, who I hadn't noticed walking back, handed me a plate of fish and sliced up cheese and I took it gradually thanking him in the process. "So.." I started after moments of dread silence "..tell me..do you..like any..one" I didn't mean to sound so uncomfortable but that's just the way it came out.

Apparently I wasn't the only one choked up Link almost dropped the food from his mouth at the question "what?" he cocked an eyebrow "why would you want to know that?" his face lit up like a Halloween decoration and it almost make me burst out laughing.

"I just.." I had to cover my mouth to keep from doing such "just want to know if you like anyone here in the village" well it was one way of poking around the subject I mean there was only one girl available and that was Ilia.

He continued to stare at her like she had two heads then mutely starting chewing his food keeping his cerulean eyes on the fire.

OMG he wasn't going to answer me was he? "aww c'mon Link, you can't tell me who your crush is" by now I had my head tilted like a puppy and my lip stuck out into a pout hoping this would get his attention "not even a hint?"

He didn't really seem to fall for it only get redder than an umpa lumpa as he swallowed the last of his meal and tossed it aside "ok" he dusted off his hands and stood up "I do like someone" then he walked over to the ladder and started climbing up it. Ok great I got him to talk ... Wait was that it?

"umm yea who is it?" I had my hands on my hips impatiently, of course I knew who it was but I just wanted him to admit "tell me!"

Only silence filled the air then, oh my god he was snoring, no way he's got to tell me. Huffing back my hair I hustled up the ladder and stood over the bed at him my shadow draped across his already sleeping form or so I thought he was sleeping.

Man was this guy a quick changer, he already had that same flimsy, open chested shirt on and his boots were kicked off at the end of the bed and he was flat on his back with one arm draped over his eyes obviously knowing I was standing there.

"Hey" I grabbed his wrist pulling his arm away from his head "I'm not letting you sleep until you tell me who" he opened one eye irritably and smiled that irresistible smile. Yea to any other girl this would be glomp time but hey that's not how it happens in the real word. Or is it? 0.o

"We leave for Hyrule tomorrow you should get some sleep" with that he rolled back over leaving me to groan in frustration.

"Okay fine, fine" I stated sarcastically making my way back down the ladder "don't worry I'll find out soon enough" I smiled mischievously and curled back up on the soft rug letting sleep silently drift me off.

It must have been hours later, perhaps midnight from the pale light that splashed in whiteness onto the floorboards and carpet around me when a slight stir in the house woke me up. My eyes cracked open into tiny slits and everything was still just a blur but I could still see something tall and black move swiftly across my vision. "Wha-" was all I managed to say as I propped myself up on an elbow and rubbed my eye with my other hand "Link?" No it wasn't Link I could still hear him snoring on the bed up top but what was it? Standing up my knees gave out and I stumbled over a big pile of crates causing them to crash to the ground.

"Huh wha?" Link had instantly shot up still grumbling to himself while I rolled over my stomach using whatever light the moon and stars gave me to see what it was I saw, and I know I did see something. There it was it moved again in a creepy like wraith motion across the doorway "who are you?" I whispered brown eyes searching desperately.

"Who is what?" I literally screamed and jumped five feet away from the half dressed figure behind me, heart pounding miles a minute. Link gave me a blank and tired stare as he stretched out into a yawn "what are you doing Mya, it's late".

Just seeing him awake made me feel a lot safer and I took a deep breath regaining my weary posture "I saw something, it was.." I looked around and, of course saw nothing "..right..somewhere" right about now I looked like a mental person talking to an imaginary friend.

A warm hand sent shivers down my spine as it rested on my shoulder "you're tired you need to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and a long way to go" his blue eyes looked aglow as they gazed into me and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly the moonlight bounced off his chiseled skin and shadowed the small ridges of his muscles.

"I ..can't" my words were a whisper as I darted my eyes to every dark corner "I swear ..I saw something..it was here" he sighed behind me and I heard him stalk away. Confused I turned to see him thrusting the last of the wood into the fire place and fumbling around for some fint stones, after finding them he clicked them together and instantly the pine was lit and started crackling. Lighting up every dark corner in the room and especially in my mind.

Strangely he didn't go back to bed he only sat down and patted the spot next to him, I walked over and joined him, savoring the warmth that the fire gifted me with and instantly started to feel better. "you weren't lying about being afraid of the dark huh?"

It was an embarrassing question but completely true "I..I guess so..I know it's stupid but I've been that way forever" my cheeks despite the already orange glow that eliminated my face were growing red and hot.

"It's ok …everyone's afraid of something" he just shrugged off her worries and yawned again.

Seeing the sleepiness that encased his emotions I sighed "I think I'm okay now Link, you can go back to bed" in truth I didn't want him to go but he was tired and needed his rest.

"Not until you're asleep" he replied monotoned without looking at me.

"Link" I quirked an eyebrow "go to bed you're tired, I'll be fine honest" I lied twiddling my thumbs and chewing on my inner cheek.

"Like I said" this time he turned to me with the most serious face it almost scared me "not until you're asleep".

I huffed realizing there was no use in changing his mind "fine" without saying goodnight or even regarding him I laid down on my side and curled up. Man this boy could be so annoying and at the same time creepy, why you ask creepy? Well even if I don't have eyes in the back of my head I could still feel a pair drilling themselves a hole in my back.

"Will you puhh leasee quit staring at me if you want me to sleep" I grumbled throwing my hands up sarcasticly and gave him a sideways glance over my shoulder and could see an amused smirk cross his face.

Not much later I learned to ignore the frugal glances and soon found myself once again being drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep where I lay in the blackness of my mind, just thinking...then not much later while my mind was on the border of sleep and consciousness I felt a blanket being drifted over my trembling body as I nuzzled against it…Oh Link you soft cookie…

It was morning..late morning I could tell this by the sunlight's vivid colors stretching across my outer eye lids for a rude awakening. Mumbling things I didn't even know I understood I stretched out on the fuzzy carpet. Bird song's and animal chirps came from outside and for some reason made me smile. This was so much like home it almost felt as if I was in my room with the window opened as usual just laying on my bed doodling something down on my old drawing pad or that is until her eyes adjusted and Link walked through the door. Wait where had he been?

"Morning" he called over as he started packing something that looked like food in his bag "sleep well?"

I could tell he had been at the farm, his enticing farm boy scent was drifting over to where I lay "uh ..yea" rubbing my left eye I stood up "where have you been?"

He walked over to the kitchen and started putting more supplies in "Fado needed me one last time early this morning before I took off, so I herded up some goats for him" I quirked an eyebrow walking up to him and the smell of hay got stronger "why didn't you wake me up?"

The other just shrugged "you seemed…really tired last night just thought I'd let you sleep in since we have a long travel today" he tightened some drawstrings and slung the filled pack over his shoulder "I'm packing up Epona, are you ready?"

My throat tightened , I would be leaving and possibly not coming back gee I need to say goodbye to some people "um…yea .." a flicker of sadness could be seen in my eyes. Oh well I finally have a chance to go home I should be happy but I wasn't.

Link obviously saw this "are you sure you want to do this?"

I shook myself and shrugged all the sappy feelings aside "yes" I could see Links mouth twitch as if he wanted to say something but he just led her outside and to Epona.

Giving me a boost up we rode slowly out the gates of his home and down the path where Ilia was waiting. She smiled at our approach and after yelling something at her father she ran to walk us the rest of the way down.

Link dismounted as he got Bo and the Mayor put an arm over his shoulder and started whispering something to him while I hopped down as well and Ilia walked up.

"So I guess you're leaving" she seemed sad and that surprised me quite a bit.

Ilia kind of reminded me of my older sister Sabrina she was quiet, had an attitude when needed but also had a soft side that was very motherly like "yea its only a small chance though" strange, right now I wished it was smaller chance.

"Well.." her emerald eyes tilted up with a smile "if you're ever around come back to Ordon" I returned the smile and then Ilia moved over to Epona "The path before you is a long one sweet horse, ,please bear Link and Mya safely along with it" the lumbering horse snorted in response. Then something caught Ilia's eye " wait …what's this?" her fingers traced a slight cut on her underside.

Link and Bo turned around with curious expressions that turned into a 'I'm-in-deep-shit' look "What's happened?...She's injured isn't she?" I couldn't help but giggle at the look on the elf boys face as he coughed innocently. Then I guess it was about time to show off her bossy side and got all in Links face "Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her jumping those fences didn't you!" I was basically just sitting back enjoying the fireworks as they continued their little argument thinking how much I was going to miss this place.

"Now Ilia there's no need to get so hot with him" Bo intervened.

"How can you be so easy on him , you're the mayor! You should start acting like one!" both of them hung their heads as Ilia grabbed Epona by the reins and stalked off toward the forest spring.

"uhh wait Ilia!" I called after her "we need her too.." I stopped looking at the two boys like they were idiots "well? Now what?"

Bo ran a ways out "without Epona the gift won't be delivered in time!" Link had walked up beside me as the fat Mayor sighed "Oh this won't do" he turned to the both of us.

"Boys" I muttered rolling my eyes and grabbing Link by the wrist literally dragging the direction Ilia had departed. They never knew how to apologize how sad.

We had to trek back up the direction toward his house and Colin was waiting there pacing back and forth in front of the entrance with a sad look on his face that made me want to give him a big bear hug but he brightened when he saw Link approaching "…Link…are you two going to go see Ilia?" We both nodded and he glumly looked over toward Talo and Malo who seemed to be guarding the entrance to the spirit spring "Maybe its just me..but those guys don't normally let people through" his blond head swiveled back to us "Umm you two think we can go see Ilia together?"

Link bent down to where he was eye level with the boy and nodded "of course you can" his whole aura seemed to glow as he followed us hastily to where the two guard boys were chatting.

Talo turned at the sight of all three of them and yelped "Hey Link we've been waiting for you y'know. Link" Malo started bobbing up and down excitingly "Yesterday was sooo fun yea chasing that monkey was great"

I of course huffed "it wasn't great we spent hours searching for you Talo, you know how hurt you could have gotten!" great now _my_ motherly instincts were starting to kick in.

The kid only rolled his eyes and ignored her "I was just tellin Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but he let it go instead!" both of them stopped in place and turned to Colin as he spoke weakly.

"Oh YOU didn't get caught Talo?" his arms were crossed innocently behind his back and his sad blue eyes tilted toward the ground as both of them literally screamed at him "Oh! Colin!"

Talo crossed his arms furrowing his brows "way to ruin everything by telling your dad. Nice Job." I so totally wanted to smack this kid up side the head with that stick he was so fond of carrying about and just made that impulse worse when Malo joined in scolding him.

"Okay that's enough" I pushed Colin behind me "he did the right thing , you two were idiots to even chase after that thing in the first place you deserved what you got from your parents!" the four of them were silent for a while including Link who was a little surprised but then Talo just continued his rambling "I bet you're trying to go Ilia again aren't you, well there no way I'll let you pass".

"Oh yea" I grumbled stomping forth before Link stopped me and gave me a wink "lemme try something first" he pulled out the wooden sword strapped to his back and held it out to Talo "here, if you let us pass I'll let you keep this" I almost wanted to giggle when the two stared at it like gold and snatched it away taking off toward the dummy "With this I am invincible!!!" Talo screamed as he chopped through the air.

"Link" Colin's squeaky voice caught our attention back "Thanks" his gaze shifted to me "those guys are always teasing me, whats so fun about swinging something like that around anyway? Its so scary" he once again put his arms behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels "but when I grow up I'm gonna be just like you Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything but will you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?"

The farm hand surrendered a soft smile and nodded "sure".

I swore the boy almost exploded from excitement "Really, can you?! You have to promise!?" another nod from Link and Colin skipped away excitedly whistling to himself.

"Aww aren't you cute" I punched him lightly in the shoulder gaining a chuckle from him.

"Yea he's a good kid" the blond stared off to where Colin had departed and soon shook himself out of it "c'mon guess I better go apologize to Ilia so we can get going" he pulled her along the dark forest trail until they came into a clearing where a tunnel lay hidden and he had to force her to crawl through it. "Oh gross" I cringed at the small bugs that skittered beneath me. Even though I didn't see it the elf boy rolled his eyes and helped me out the other side.

Brushing ourselves off I overheard a conversation between llia and Colin "I had no idea…I hadn't heard the details of Talo's capture..but Colin" she stopped and stared angrily at Link before striding over to Epona but the horse let out a whinny of disapproval causing the other teen to stop in her tracks sighing "So, you still prefer your master over me huh Epona?" You know what strikes me as odd she seems to like the horse more than Link apparently. "Don't worry about your horse Link" she continued "Fortunately it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You and Mya can go on together" her eyes glazed over for a moment "But Link.." emotion quivered in her voice as she spoke "Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey please don't try to do anything out of your league. Just come home safely" Aww what a cute cliché moment I though in either jealously or amusement as I watched the two share a moment.

I gasped when Colin ran over to me and hugged my legs "if you can't find your way home, you'll come back right?" there were small tears in his eyes and I took him in for a hug "I will come back if there' s no other way I promise".

Then something in the air seemed to shift and Epona pricked her ears and reared up on her hind legs. I quaked in fear clutching Colin tightly as the ground rumbled and a huge green pig looking monster riding a boar bust through the gate, snapping the wood straight in half , splinters fell everywhere riddling the air along with screams from all three of us.

An arrow whizzed by me and shot Ilia straight in the back and she fell face flat into the spring. I had lost sight of everything then , even Colin and Link until my senses were completely knocked out when the giant pig this they were riding knocked me clear across the spring with it's head into the stone wall and everything slowly fell into blackness, with me still groping for something but I didn't know what. The last thing I saw was the pig men carrying the unconscious bodies of Ilia and Colin out of the area or at least I hoped they were unconcious.

Minutes later I awoke and snapped straight up looking around in circles, blood seeped out of a cut in my arms and leg, my ribs felt like they had been cracked in two but only seemed bruised "Colin! Ilia! Li-" I stopped when I heard his distinct groan from the spirit spring and the elf boy's visible form was slumped down on his back a small amount of blood trickling from his head through his hair. Something in the air wasn't right it was deathly quiet, not even the sound of the village could be heard or the sweet song of birds.

"Link! Link!" I skidded down next to him checking his pulse. He was alive with one bit knot on his head "wake up!" it was a really bad time too but I grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

He grumbled and blue eyes opened to slits "M-mya?" he almost felt back again but I kept his weight on my lap "wher- Ilia?" his lips were moving inaudibly. Then a strange idea struck me and I cupped some the so called spirit water in my hands and trickled it down his throat. His eye's snapped open at an alarming rate as he sat up swiveling his head around franticly "wh-where are they?" I heaved him to his feet and he seemed to regain himself quite well considering the hit he had taken. I stood up with him with tears in my eyes then I pointed to the tracks on the ground that led out of the spring "we have to go after them" without gaining his approval I ran as fast as my weak legs could take me, but apparently he was just as desperate as I was and was soon sprinting right beside me through the village without stopping and explaining to any of the confused villagers but I heard the cries of Talo, Malo and Beth's name being called out. No they must have taken all the children but why? Right now all I could think about was getting to the two where I knew they had gone.

I followed Link across a bridge that I had never seen before and all the air was crushed from my lungs when we both skidded to a halt in front of a blockade that had death written all over it. It was large and basically went all the way up to the sky and almost seemed to have no limits orange runes were pulsing with light and something about it seemed so wrong yet familiar and I back up uneasily. The next thing that happened was something that seemed to come out of a horror movie a large black arm reached through the door like it was just made of liquid and grabbed both of us at the same time it's bony fingers squeezing our bodies together like dough as it pulled us into the Abyss and everything once again went black.

**Yea I know a totally quick update right? but I don't think I'll be making another one for a while unless I get a few reviews at least...PUH LEASSEEE anyway hope you enjoyed it and tune in for the next chapter if I have enough encouragement from fans :D **

**I'm trying my hardest not to make this a Mary Sue so bear with me and if you think it is you should read my profile because this character 'Mya' is supposed to portray my personality and looks , in fact everything about her is just like the actual me and that is my goal in this story. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers out there who had been faithfully reviewing , and for those who are just reading , I hope you enjoy but I would appreciate some feedback -gracias- **


	7. Inprisioned

Concrete, cold, wet, dirty concrete it was all around me and I couldn't move away from it. I wanted that soft rug on Link's floor so bad but I forced to lie here with an inanimate body. One side of my face completely submerged in a puddle forcing me to breathe out one nostril to avoid inhaling this muck filled liquid. My eyes were shut and I was barely on the verge of consciousness, tip toeing on the line of dark and light and all I could think about was the kids, Colin mostly because Talo and Malo were braver than him but also I thought about Link. I tried to remember what happened after being pulled through that door but every time I thought about it my head throbbed even more. My body was literally spotted in bruises and I didn't have to see it to believe it because trust me I felt it every time I moved. The rearranged dress I wore was nothing but strips barely hanging to my body, dirtied and soiled.

I opened one eye and after blinking a moment I used whatever strength that was left in me to heave my head out of the water an onto what I thought was dryer ground. After a few moments I managed to roll over on my back and groaned with pain due to the fact I was struck by a giant pig and thrown nearly twenty feet. "Link?" my words reverberated off the walls even though it was just a slight whisper. Silence was the answer, I guess he was taken somewhere else but where am I? From the floor I studied my surroundings. I was in a cell that much was apparent and only from the small windows beyond the bars light could be visible, but it wasn't the usual sunlight I was use to seeing. Something didn't feel right , this wasn't Ordon or any place like it but how- A glow beneath my body caught my attention but when I moved , it moved until I looked down. The bandages that had been wrapped around my hand and arms from day one slid down and underneath them revealed the scars that had so fervently entwined themselves in rune like patterns were....glowing?

My heart fluttered in my throat and as quickly as I saw them I wrapped them back up again as footsteps echoed on the rock floor down the hall. Breathing heavily I used my legs to scoot my body back into the darkest corner. A large, no scratch that, ginormus silhouette of a man stopped in front of my cell and even in my shadowed corner I saw a scary yet amused smirk cross his face. He turned to the guards next to him and mumbled something. After the two beside him disappeared he unlocked the metal bars and stepped in.

His large silhouette draped across the floor as the lumbering giant stepped closer causing me to shrink back until I literally felt part of the wall whimpering in process.

With one green hand he clutched my jaw and yanked my face up "why aren't you a shadow beast yet?" he didn't seem to be speaking to me but questioning himself and twisting my face slowly side to side and studying me like I was some animal.

His face was large and wide or at least wide enough for that smug little smirk on it that I really wanted to scratch off and wore a strange crown on the center of his forehead and from what I seen he had orange hair and a beard but his eyes were a light amber and were full of things I didn't even want to sort with.

"I have never seen fear in one's eyes as much as you" his fingers clamped around my jaw tighter making red marks that will eventually become bruises. With a shove he released throwing me back up against the wall and sliding slowly back down to the floor, my head hung in pain and fear.

I felt him come closer as he grabbed a fistful of my hair forcing me up on my feet. You have no idea how bad I wanted to knee this guy in the balls right now, that is if he even had any.

"You have touched something of mine and I want it back" his amber eyes almost glared two fiery holes into mine and I wanted so badly to look away but I was basically his puppet at the moment. "Where is it!?"

"Wha-" I choked on my own words trying not to sound to scared but my entire body gave that away, I couldn't stop trembling to save my life "what are you talking about?"

Pulling harder on my hair he moved so close I could smell his horrid breath "I know about you girl, you're not from here so don't play games and just tell me where it is".

He must have been talking about the artifact she had found on the beach but she didn't even have it, right now it was probably still laying there in five hundred different pieces "I don't-"

With his other hand he grabbed my wrist and squeezed so hard I could feel both of my bones grinding together as I threw my head back and screamed "I don't know where your fucking rock is!" my anger was releasing and that wasn't a good thing considering this guy could crush me at any moment.

Strangely the oversized Shrek didn't reply and I opened one eye to see him staring at my wrist and it took me a few seconds to realize the bandages had slipped off when he grabbed me. Revealing the runes that were were pulsing with green like a heart would pump blood through veins all the way up to my elbows. He seemed transfixed and at the same time pissed.

"You.." his gaze shifted back to me, furrowing his brows he spoke through his teeth "you absorbed it!" Yea as if it was my fault.

The man clenched his teeth so hard he could have bitten off his own face. With another thrust he let me fall to my knees and he stomped back out of her cell and slammed it shut "no matter I'll just use you instead…when the time comes" giving her another pitiful stare he tromped away leaving her shaking form slumped over in the dark and in that darkness a single glint of blue could be seen as a tear dripped off her chin and into the stone floor "Link…where are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hours later probably a day, I couldn't tell because the sky never seemed to change color. Using some strips of whatever cloth was left I dipped it in the water one of the guards had carelessly slid into my cell and attempted to clean out the already eminent wounds forming on me. Right about now I really wished someone would explain why ..my hands..or that stone was so important and what did he mean by use me? I shook my head and grumbled inaudibly, there was no point in trying to piece the puzzles together. Suddenly the lights on my arms began to burn like I had just touched the metal in a pizza oven.

"Agghhhh!" I curled up into a ball and rocked myself clenching them tighter and tighter "what's happening to me!!" the pain was like lava rushing through my fragile veins like sizzling water and it didn't seem to stop until….

Someone touched me, and I felt a rush of white coolness flow and spread through my body like water dousing a fire. I exhaled deeply closing my eyes as the throbbing heat resided and my inner organs calmed until I realized someone's hand on my arm.

Rolling over from my feeble position I saw a cloaked woman, she was half a head taller than me from what I could see and nearly her whole form was shadowed along with her face where a feminine under half of a chin poked through smiling sadly at me.

"Don't worry you are better for now" her voice was like the joining of where a river meets the ocean and she displayed an aura of light due to the grimness of my surroundings. I stood up, knees threatening to buckle but I quickly regained myself staring curiously at the woman before me "who-who are you?"

"You are the one Gannondorf has also been searching for.." her head turned away sadly "I-I'm sorry for this" pale lips trembled under the shade of her cloak.

I blinked at her in curiosity. How was this any of her fault, what did she have to do with me being here? "I don't understand, to be honest I don't understand anything , how I got here? Why I'm here" I raised both of my shimmering arms "and what these have to do with anything"

Two palid yet soft hands clamed around one of mine "I wish I could explain everything to you, I really do" her head swiveled around as if she was listening for something "but while I have the chance" her grip tightened "I have to get you out of here".

I felt a wave of relief, if there was any chance of me escaping I would certainly take it but.. "what about you, what are you doing here?" the question seemed to burn her as she stepped back slowly and two fist clenched at her sides.

"Gannondorf has taken my city and is holding me prisoner here in exchange for my people's lives" I held my breath as the woman started to pull back her hood to reveal the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her soft blue eyes lifted to meet mine, a fire of life burning within them "I am princess Zelda".

My heart fluttered into my throat. She is the woman Link and her were set out to find "the-then you're the one that can take me home right?" my mouth was still hung open and I had to shake out of my transfixed gaze "Link and I we were supposed to find you..to take me back".

Blue orbs shifted to the ground sadly as she pulled a hand into her chest.

The look on her face told me everything "you-you can't take me home can you?" I felt everything in my body drop at once along with my heart and spirit. I was never going back I should have known better In fact I should have known better than to sneak out at night after curfew I should have listened to my mom and none of this would have happened! Damnit!

"My power is to weak now" her soft voice floated to my sensitive ears "the twilight has covered Hyrule blocking out all light"

I finished her sentence for her "and all hope".

"No, not all hope" a warm hand fell on my shoulder, Zelda's blue eyes burning into my brown "this boy you spoke of ..Link, he will save us the goddesses have told me and if he does I will have the power to send you home if that is what you wish".

I felt a relieving smile cross my face as I stood up straighter.

The taller elf went from a hopeful expression to one of warning "I have to get you out of here, Gannondorf cannot use the power you have been given".

"wait what!" I stepped back as she tried to reach for me "what power?"

"There's no time the guard will be back any minute" all of a sudden our dear princess seemed to be in a rush. She tossed me a satchel "some supplies and items you will need on your journey".

"Wait where am I going, and how am I-"

"Mya!" her voice was sterner yet that wasn't what surprised me , how did she know my name? "there is a place marked on your map I have given you, get to it and stay there until this is all over with" light started forming around her hands "Gannondorf must not find you, he must not use you Mya stay as far away from the twilight as possible!" suddenly my whole body had been encased in wisp of light and my being was starting to fade little by little.

"I won't let what happened to my world happen to yours I promise" she whispered "not after all that I have put you through, I'm... sorry" I saw a tear slip down her cheek and my eyes widen in realization yet confusion as everything around me went white and I felt my body being sucked away.

/


	8. Lost,Found,Reunited

I was warped miles outside the castle, white sparkly wisp dissipated off my clothing and when I regained my vision I could see the tower of the castle and wondered if the princess was there. My breath got caught in my throat at the sight of this place. Dark abnormal clouds swirled and a hazy bleakness full o f black particles filled the air where blueness and green grass should be . This definitely wasn't normal , I knew this wasn't Earth but this just wasn't right. What did Zelda say..something about twilight? What did that mean? Was that this blackness that covered this place and what really bothered me was the last thing the princess had said to me 'I won't let what happened to my world happen to yours'. What does that mean.. no it can't they are two totally different dimensions it's not possible…is it?

The dead wind blew my soiled hair hair across my face and ruffled the knee-length grass around me as my eyes glanced curiously over the landscape I seemed to be in some kind of field with a few trees here and there mountains off to the north, east and west and when I squinted toward the castle I could see a river flowing in fron to fit. Pulling off the satchel the princess had given me I opened it to see what was inside. "Hmm" I hummed at the contents. Water skin, small bits of food, stale bread and cheese by the looks of it. My hand gripped something cold and metal and I pulled out a dagger that was decoratively engraved at the handle. Shrugging I put it in my lap and continued to rummage until I felt fabric praying it wasn't a dress. I pulled out a red tunic that ended in a skirt, white pants and long knee-length , brown boots that were laced from top to bottom and a gold and black belt. Wasn't my style but better than these rags. Looking around I changed behind a tree and felt tons better, especially now that the gloves covered up my still aglow arms. It was a cute outfit actually and fit my form quite well enough. I was about to re strap the satchel around my waist when a silver glint caught my eye with a rolled up paper attached to it. Plucking it out of the bag I saw it was some kind of whistle and ripped the note off , it was from Zelda.

_Mya, _

_This is a very special whistle when you play it a friend will come to assist you. Take good care of him his name is Ponyo, he's been my friend and aid since I was a child and good luck._

_Princess Zelda_

"Wow this woman certainly does think ahead" I mused to myself rolling it around in my hand. It didn't look like an ordinary train whistle it was long , straw shaped and had three holes in it with a shiny silver coating. Looking deeper into the bag I found the map Zelda told me about and unrolled it on the ground. The X she mentioned was about twenty miles straight north in a town called Kakariko Village. Sighing I rolled the map back up and stuck in the bag. "Might as well get started" holding the silver whistle in my hand I drew the largest breath ever and blew. A piercing call that sounded much like a dog whistle and a shrill cry of a raven combined pierced through the deadened air. Moments passed and nothing happened, me being impatient chunked it back into the bag "stupid whistle, how the hell is anything supposed to hear this thing anyway" and too shove the words back down my throat I heard a strange pounding and then a whiny coming from the direction of the castle.

"Huh?" I stepped back slowly as a tall, black horse sped its way up the hill, its shining black coat glimmering in whatever light was available, its long dark mane billowing behind him before it skidded to a stop in front of me. He was tall like Epona but slender and thinner; the type of horse that is built for speed and had kind of an Arab figure to him. Hesitating I reached my hand out and he sniffed it gradually and even gave it a lick.

"Ponyo huh?" I giggled and noticed the horse was already saddled up and ready to go "thanks Zelda" I whispered , the horse pricking it's ears at the name of it's old master. Stuffing the dagger in my belt I grabbed a hold of the saddle and heaved my way up and over. Ponyo squirmed, adjusting to the new weight as I grabbed hold of the reins and took a deep breath "okay Link, time for those lessons to pay off".

*******************************************

Wow you know what really got me about this princess. She told me to go to Kakariko and said I would be safe there but said nothing about these Predator vs. Alien monster freaks that were on the road trying to slice my head off oh excuse me...

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Ponyo swerves just as one of them took a bounding leap toward me and thankfully it flew over my head and landed yards behind me. I turned my head only to feel my stomach drop out of my butt as it quickly regained itself , using those sickening long arms to run back, teeth and eyes glowing white as a tongue hung limp from its slobbering jaws.

"Ponyo go go go go!!" I kicked him in the sides, well at least I didn't mean to kick him so hard that's the only thing I hate about riding horses. He reared up, nearly threw me off and finally showed me how fast he could really ride, as long as I kept kicking him he just got faster and eventually left the freak in the dust.

The air I've been holding in my lungs was released "oh, good boy" I cooed giving him a loving stroke down the neck. The path ahead was faded and run over but it would have to suffice because I didn't have time to pull out the map every five minutes just to let those monsters catch up. Unfortunately I was still rusty with the reins so lets just say Ponyo wasn't in a very good mood with me so he threw his head up and continued trotting. "Okay fine" I muttered trying to hold the ropes the way Link had taught me while attempting to hold in my urge to barf as I jiggled up and down uncontrollably.

It was hours later and my ass was completely numb along with my legs, the blotched sun began to sink behind the mountains to the west lighting up Hyrule field with a distasteful yellow glow. I found a clutter of boulders that looked safe enough to camp by and I decided I would sleep for the night and continue early tomorrow morning since the daylight made me feel tons safer. Ponyo snorted as if to laughed as I fell off while getting my boot snagged in the foot holder things. "Yea you think that's funny don't you" I muttered as the horse continued to whiny "whatever" I tied him up to a small tree and left him enough slack to lay down or graze while I curled up behind the rocks. Sleep didn't come easy, One because it was cold and the sky kept freaking me out , Two because every time I heard something I was up on my feet with that weak dagger the princess gave me in a death grip, ya know she could have at least gave me a sword or something more...efficient. Eventually I learned to ignore the occasional growls and snapping of twigs and fell asleep.

And who would have known that I would wake up to a bunch of scimitars encircling my throat. "Well, well what do we have here" a fiery red headed woman who looked to be the leader of the bunch kneeled down in front of me as I lay propped up against the boulders, eyes wide in shock and terror. They look Arabian to be honest and wore skimpy clothing like them too. A tube top and puffy princess Jasmine pants, or thats what they looked like I had no other idea of what to compare them too. It was all women I knew that for sure , at least ten of them surrounded me and out of the corner of my eye I could see their horses, big, muscular looking horses that is and they were dressed quite fancy like.

I leaned harder against the rock and a trail of dirt tumbled down my tunic as the women eyes me top to bottom "uhh" I started until I received a disturbing growl from the other ,her orange eyes flickering.

"You don't speak!" like Ganondorf did she cupped my chin "little Hylian vermin" the woman hissed and I could see a emerald jewel strapped to the center of her forehead. I had completely forgotten that my ears were now elf like until this nice lady pointed it out. "Check her bags for anything worth stealing!" the taller woman barked while still holding my face, squeezing my cheeks together. I was so damn tired of people doing that "umm look" I shook my head loose and could see the fire light up in the others eyes but she didn't seem to make a move but only gave me a look of curiosity and temper "please I just need to get to Kakariko Village so.." I squirmed against the rock edging away from the sharp blades "...can you just..let me go.."

Apparently something I said was funny because they all started laughing in unison "this little runt ..wants to go to Kakariko.." The lead woman roared while still holding her blade to my throat "well.." they had finally stopped as I stared at them questioningly "you won't find anything there darling it's been over run by these shadow beast who are so fond of prancing about here" a finger tapped my nose "how on earth you managed to avoid them eludes me".

My heart sank, why did Zelda want me to go to Kakariko if it was taken over? A tan, slender finger stroked my cheek "aww don't cry little Hylian , even if all of your family there is dead at least one of you are still alive" my ears twitched at the sound of Ponyo whinnying, still tied up to his tree and staring at me. Clouds still swirled in blackness above me and only made me feel more insignificant than I already did.

"Oh look Dedra" one of the other Arabic chicks got the leaders attention, and was rummaging through her bags then pulled out a paper "looks like this little girl has the Princesses autograph" all of the ladies around her chuckled again. Dedra snatched it up , cold orange orbs tracing back and forth over the writing. Then a greedy grin spread across the Arab's face , her tan skin wrinkling as she turned to look at Ponyo standing valiantly with his ears perked as if he knew what was going on "well well" Dedra's eyes traced from the horse back to the paper "a royal horse is it, her friend since she was a little girl oh how sweet" sarcasm dripped from the womans voice "the Gerudo king will be far pleased to have such a special animal".

"No.." I started lurching forward , but the rest never escaped as I was shoved back against the rock by one hand of the Gerudian leader "you don't tell me no , rat!" this woman kind of reminded me of a coiled up snake as she hissed at me, even had the eyes for it.

"Stupid princess tries to send one of her messengers to get killed eh?" I rose an eyebrow in question and the other laughed "what other reason would that stupid wench send you there? Apparently you're not liked very well" she cackled throwing her head back and sending shivers up my spine. Then she snapped her attention back in a bipolar manner and stood up sheathing her blades "we take the horse!" Dedra barked at the other women "leave this putrid Hylander to walk the rest of her_ journey_ to the doomed town" she spat in her direction as one of them walked over to Ponyo. He reared up on his legs releasing a shrilling whinny as the Gerudo women secured his face and neck with a series of ropes and I had to watch helplessly , gritting my teeth as they laughed and rode away...with Ponyo.

My fist shook with fury and I slammed it hard against the ground, ripping up grass in the process "damnit , way to go Princess gives you a horse and you lose it to some thieves" but I knew this wasn't over. As soon as I got to Kakariko I would find a way to get him back that much was certain , he was a good horse and didn't deserve to be treated like a slave in the hands of a bunch of savages. The contents of my pack was still spilled out over the ground and luckily they hadn't seen the dagger strapped to the back of my waist or I would have been completely defenseless, not that a dagger did much good but it was better than nothing. Slinging the pack back over my shoulder I grimly proceeded along the pathway I was once headed down "One hell of a day" I muttered sighing at the skies.

*******************************************

**Colin's POV**

We had been stuck here for days, me, Talo, Malo and Beth. I don't know where they took Ilia but I have been worried for her since we were left to die by the Bublins. Link , I have no idea where Link or Mya is. Every since these monsters have left us here those beast outside have been killing off the villagers one by one and now there is nothing we can do about it, all we can do is just sit here and hope for a miracle.

A sick howl from one of the beast came from outside and we all huddle together as it's disgusting silhouette slowly walks across our doors. Hoping and praying to the goddesses that it won't smell or sense us. Renado, the man who saved us, held Beth and Luda close, calming the two.

Barnes, who was on the other side of the room shook like a leaf in winter , metal mask sliding down over his face. I on the other hand was trying to be brave but my eyes betrayed my wishes and reeked of fear as I sat on the opposite side of the door.

Minutes passed and the sound of the monster subsided receiving a relieved sigh from both me an Renado.

"That was too close now, sooner or later they will finish us off I-I just know it!" Barnes boasted clutching his head "did you see what they did to the store owner? A whole group of townsmen went after her when she was attacked and when they got there she was gone and there were two of them waiting for them" Talo and Malo both looked at each other in fear, so much for the brave warriors, I thought.

The town shaman glared at the mental man then patted Beth on her head while she looked up at him, her eyes red with tears "as long as we remain here we'll be fine" she seemed to calm down a bit or at least before Barnes started his psychotic ranting again.

"Oh really you think those monsters out there will agree with you? My bombs couldn't even hold them off" by this time I was already scared and my own knees started to quake as I sat there against the wooden barrier between me and the outside, thinking of how feeble it was against those things.

"We won't last long in here, might as well abandon all hope" the bomb specialist stated shaking his head "they'll come in here and do exactly what they did to-"

"BARNES!" Renado scolded clutching whimpering Beth who was sobbing uncontrollably. I cared so much for her and would do anything to make her feel better so I crawled over and put my hand on her arm "It'll be ok Beth-" but she just yanked away and wailed some more in his lap. My blue eyes trailed to the floor ,my short blonde hair hung over my head as I whispered "Link, he will come for us" she stopped crying and gave me a hopeful look. Talo and Malo shared one too. Barnes just looked at us like we were idiots and grumbled to himself in a corner. I looked up into the hole in the ceiling knowing, hoping he was out there looking for us right now.

"If your friend cares about you as much as you say he does" the shaman cooed stroking Luda's soft black hair then gave a smile back to me "then I'm sure he will".

A cackle came from the other side of the room "you guys are insane, no one can stand against those beast" this guy was infuriating and would be the death of us if it wasn't for Renado but now it was my turn to get angry.

"Link will come for us, he is brave much braver than you, you coward!" even Beth was surprised at my abruptness as the bomb expert sunk down and lowered his face mask in shame. Shifting cerulean eyes back to Beth who gave me a weak smile along with Talo and Malo who just nodded to each other.

"He will come Colin" Renado stood up brushing his long robes off "I will check out the front to see if any are left, Colin" his black eyes swiveled to meet mine "since Barnes is a coward" he spared a distasteful glare at the other man huddled in the corner "will you peek out the back window for me but be careful not to get spotted"

I jumped up and nodded and as all three of the other kids watched I stepped on top of the crates and moved the wooden square, that has been blocking the window, out of the way to see. I saw nothing at first but the outline of the fields and dark swirling masses of clouds. My blue eyes scanned side to side and just as I was about to close the window back up something peeked over the hills. At first it looked like another shadow creature and I felt like screaming out until the blotch turned into the shape of a person, dark long hair billowing behind her. My words were snagged in my throat as I called her name "M-Mya?" this had caught the other kids' attentions "it's Mya!" I screamed jumping up and down on the spot pointing with a finger to the shade. The other kids scrambled up on the piled boxes and began squealing, even Talo.

"It's her, it's her, it's her" Beth squirmed and looked at Renado, a wide smile stretched out on her face "the other girl I told you about she's come for us" I swear if our smiles could have gotten any bigger we would have all eaten up our faces.

I hopped down landing with a thud and ran up to the Shaman "we have to get her in here before those creatures find her" I pleaded tugging his robes as he joined the others at the window "hmm" he scratched his chin thoughtfully "your friend Mya doesn't look in too good of shape either, I will go get her".

Barnes scrambled up in front of the Shaman "are you mad man? Those things are still out there you could be killed!" wow all of a sudden he seemed to care for someone other than himself "don't risk our hiding spot for some girl!" he was clutching the two patches on his head as Renado just brushed by him.

"She is a person who needs help and we will offer as much as possible" Beth and Luda looked like they were about to cry again, worry fraught in their eyes for him. "Don't worry children, I will get her back safely along with myself" without another word the old shaman undid the heavy locks on the door and peeked outside. After looking both directions he slipped out leaving all of us alone …with Barnes! Oh joy!

***************************

I peered out over the top of the hill onto the forsaken village below, the Gerudo woman was right this place was covered in twilight as well but no monsters could be seen or at least from where I stood. Taking a moment I stopped caught my breath. I had been traveling two days on foot trying my best not to eat any of the food or water just in case there was none here, and my body should have given up long ago and was about ready too now.

The kids, they were all I could think about and even more so Link. I missed them like crazy and worried for them even more. The moment I find and rescue Ponyo I'll look for them, it didn't matter how long it took I wasn't going to give up not even with all the shadow beast in the world hot on my tail. First I would need a sword, even though I have no training I couldn't go unhanded again and risk getting robbed or worst but for now I had to shove all those thoughts from my mind and concentrate on what was in front of me , which was a place that reeked of death. "Yea totally awesome safe house choice Zelda" I murmured scanning my flickering brown eyes over the scenery. Why she wanted me to stay here was beyond me but I didn't question and knew there was probably someone or something here for me.

Taking a few deep breaths I pulled back my hair and cautiously sneaked down the hillside toward the town. The knee-length grass brushed up against my white pants leaving a trail behind me as I walked through them carefully. When I got a closer look I realized this town was different from Ordon, it was more like one of those western style towns with all wooden houses that had ramps leading up to them but it looked so dark considering the twilight that encased it.

A large house came into view, it's tall grayish, wooden walls reaching up high and then a window with a silhouette looking down at me. I squinted and saw it was little boy and whoever it was, was waving vigorously. I stepped back to get a better view and my eyes widened in surprise and a huge amount of relief "C-Colin?"

Just as I was about jump up and scream for a joy a terrifying screech that sounded something like nails on a chalkboard came from behind me. I jerked around and met the brutal force of a black hand that send me five feet across the hard dried up ground. The breath was knocked clear from my chest and I struggled to stand up only for it to pick me up by the throat. This beast didn't seem to have any eyes only a big head that looked something like a bowl with strange symbols on him and sickening long, powerful arms that had so lovingly attached themselves around my throat adding yet another cherry to my oh so wonderful Sunday.

I thrashed my feet around and used my hands to attempt at wedging free but this thing was too big , too strong and it yanked me around like a play toy. I then realized the knife was still hitched at my belt and reached for it while still choking in the grasp of the beast but the second I wedged it lose the monster used a tentacle like appendage to yank it away and toss it aside. Great now I'm done for it's over I'll die here and now in this fucked up world with fucked up monsters. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst but seconds passed and the pressure on my neck didn't tighten nor loosen and I didn't feel any movement. Cracking one eye open my mind bombarded with questions as the plate-headed shadow beast seemed to be looking at something, my arm to be exact. I looked down and one of my gloved had been ripped in half barely still clinging to my wrist. The green pulsing runes still glowing as bright as ever seemed to have transfixed the beast or at least long enough for an unknown someone behind it to send a long blade through its heart.

The monster let loose a terrifying scream and threw me far across the ground, I landed with a loud thud and rolled to a stop, my hair and clothes now soiled with cuts and dirt. On one elbow I managed to look up and saw a man with long black hair and some heavy looking robes pulling a long sword free of the dissipating body of the twilight monster. He walked over and pulled me up supporting me with one arm "you look like you could use some help" we walked or he walked, well he was basically carrying me toward a house up on a ramp not far from one of the similar springs that was in Ordon.

I laughed "yea what makes you think that?" wincing in the process I was surprised my body wasn't in fifty pieces from all the beating and tossing I've taken for one day.

"Wait just a moment" the man stopped right in front of a door and took my uncovered arm then wrapped it up with a bandage he received from a pack at his waist "don't want to be freaking out the kids any more than they are". I didn't want to know why he didn't seemed phased at all by my arm.

The moment we stepped into a room I was literally tackled out of the Indian mans grasp and onto the floor by a bunch of kids , it only took me a second to realize it was my kids! Yes I call them my kids now because I've freaking worried about them for three days and have been through hell to get here so they're officially mine! What even surprised me more was that Talo had even joined in the bunch and literally looked quite shaken with excitement.

"Guys!" I heaved breathlessly as I got on my knees and hugged each and every one of them each for about five minutes. Colin I gave a little extra and could see a tear in his eye "I'm so glad you're here it's been such a nightmare Ilia's gone and Link…" he started but couldn't seem to finish as he collapsed against me. I stroked his hair as he wrapped his little arms around my bruised torso and looked at all the others "Ilia? Where is she?"

"We don't know they took her somewhere else , those monsters left us to die here and we were saved by Renado" Colin tilted his head up toward the man who smiled with passion in his eyes.

I sighed my sore arms still wrapped around Colin "and Link? What happened to him?" I feared the worst and bit my lip for the answer.

"We don't know" Talo answered glumly "we thought he was with you but every since we've been captured we haven't seen him" the room was quiet for many moments after before I decided to speak up "then I will find him..somehow and Ilia too if that is what it takes" Beth gasped then jumped at me throwing her small arms around my neck "don't leave us again please, it's been horrible here don't go!" her wet tears trailed down my neck as a lump was starting to ball up in my throat. I knew I wouldn't have the heart to leave the kids again but I had to find Link despite Zelda's warnings but first things first I had to get Ponyo back. Oh man my head hurts!

"Okay children" Renado interrupted Beth's sobbing against me "I think Mya has been through quite a lot and needs some rest and healing" I stood up with his support and he led me to a small back room with a single cot and a bunch of alchemy and herbal supplies lying on shelves and in boxes.

"My name is Renado by the way" the soft spoken man stated as I laid down on the cot and felt instantly at ease doing so.

With a deep breath I responded "thank you for taking care of them" my head turned to meet his gaze "I've been so worried about them, they're just kids they shouldn't be going through this at their age its-its terrible.."

Renado nodded "yes evil has altered their lives and has forced them to grow up sooner but hope isn't far I can just feel it" he fumbled through the crates and pulled out a bunch of medical stuff that smelled like ground up grass and a tube filled with some blue liquid.

"I'll give you this" he held the tube up and the light glinted through the crystal blue water "it will help you sleep while I treat your wounds; by morning you should feel much better and be completely healed".

I nodded wearily and downed it. It started to take effect instantly and I fell back on the cot my eyes fluttering until they finally closed and I was pulled into a much needed restful sleep, the only face in it was Link's and I prayed within the depths of my mind that he was ok.


	9. Link's Back in Green

"Colin will you please stop stalking me" I turned my head, placing my hands on my hips as the shadow behind me ducked it's head "I see you" I muttered crossing my arms glancing at him over my shoulder.

A blond head stuck out from the staircase with a big innocent smile that I wasn't falling for. I cocked an eyebrow "ya know as sweet as it is Colin a girl needs her alone time". I had been given part of the day shift of keeping watch over the town , the others basically belonged to Barnes, Talo and sometimes Colin but this kid, since the day I arrived, wouldn't stop following me. I mean I could hardly go to the bath house without him in my shadow! Yea try taking a bath while keeping an eye out for an eight year old.

It had been two days since Renado found me and he said I was still in no condition to travel since my wrist had been sprained and I still had numerous bruises and cuts that were wrapped up in cloth especially around my torso, arms and one on my face. The twilight was still her in Kakariko but when the monsters vanished temporarily it was our opportunity to let the kids play or gather supplies from the other buildings. Sadly there were so few of us left in the village and from what Barnes had told me the shadow beast killed most of them and their bodies were now resting in the graveyard. Renado had also taken it upon himself to train me with the sword as much as possible and even the crossbow a couple of times which was now laying in my lap, a quiver of arrows strapped to my back in case I saw anything.

"S-sorry" Colin rose from his hiding spot with his hands tied behind his back "I'm scared you're going to leave again" his blue eyes drifted to the floor boards timidly and that made me want to hug him so bad.

I patted the spot next to me and he sat down as we stared out over the village and Goron mountain from Renado's roof top "I'm not going to leave you, I already told you that" my weary brown eyes tilted toward his "I made you a promise remember".

"Yea" he kicked his feet out over the edge of the building "you promised you wouldn't leave unless it was necessary".

My hair, which now tied up in a neat ponytail thanks to Luda, fell over my shoulder as I bent toward him. I had definitely changed since I had first got here, my skin was no longer soft it was scratched and tan from all the heat and sunlight of this place nor my hair which was , well I really don't want to get into my hair, its just that bad. Everything on me seemed to be much rougher even my personality.

"Unless it was absolutely necessary" I repeated putting a hand on his shoulder "but sooner or later Colin I have to search for Link, I don't know what happened but I can't just sit here and do nothing when I at least have a small chance of finding him".

His snapped his face back to mine "but..you can't...leave us again" crystal tears were starting to form on the rim of his eyes " I know you want to get home but-"

"-Colin" I interrupted softly, tightening my grip on him "this is no longer about me getting home, this is about Link and this world" I lied, it wasn't just about this world it was about mine too. Something Zelda said didn't settle right and whatever was coating Hyrule and eventually this world as Zelda hinted, would happen to mine. Of course I hadn't all the answers or even knew if that was true but the thought just made it worse and I wasn't going to sit around like a useless toy while something can be done about it.

Silence lingered in the air as Colin just kept his head turned away. I just sighed and peered over the edge keeping an eye on Renado and the other kids as they were running about in the streets next to the Eldin Inn and Barnes..wait where did that twitching freak go?

"Umm Mya" I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see Colin pointing to the road that led out of town. Coming around the corner was three of those Bublin guys, thankfully only the ones with the flaming bow and arrows and not those ginormous ones on the huge pig mounts.

"Colin go to Renado and tell him to get everyone inside the Inn" I stood up and loaded an arrow in the crossbow the way the shaman taught me. Colin was still standing there, fear and worry in his young face "what about-"

"-Now!" I screamed winding it up. Taking a couple of steps back hesitatingly he scrambled down the steps and too Renado.

Peeling my eyes away from the frantic children running inside the Inn I gripped the crossbow in my hands and scanned for the intruders. My eyes were droopy and blurry but once I got focus I saw the Bublin arrow men stalking into the edge of town, their yellow eyes shifting to every building with their hands on their bows ready for release if necessary.

Wincing I hopped across the rooftops each time pain shot through my legs from the cuts I had received from the shadow beast a day ago and even if Renado did all he could I was still in pain with movement.

Breathing deeply I hopped the last one, rolling on impact and biting my tongue not to scream out loud in pain as pulses traveled up my spinal cord. The next building was too far away so I had kneel down on the one I was on and wait for them to pass. I laid the crossbow against the edge and waited.

Then a pair of waving arms caught my attention from the opposite side of the road up on an old broken down home that was surprisingly still standing. It took a moment to realize it was Barnes waving around like an idiot.

'Shut up' I mouthed widely but he just ignored me and pointed to something he was holding. What he hell is he really this stupid I thought bitterly until I realized that round object he was holding was a huge bomb. Smirking I stood up and waved my arms as well until, with one huge heave he tossed it over. It barely made it but I caught it just over the edge and tied it around the tip of my arrow grinning.

Leaning down I waited until they were close. I needed a solid target and their shields would have to do , but they were turned away looking toward the building Barnes was huddling down on when they were finally in range. Quickly I pulled out two stones from my pouch and lighted the wick on the bomb, a smoky spark started trailing its way up the coils.

Blinking the flying dust away from my eyes I lined them down the weapon I had a death grip on. "HEY!!!" I shouted to the top of my lungs and they immediately turned. Exhaling slowly I pulled the trigger and the arrow released with a twang and stuck into the Bublin's shield. They stared at it questioningly making grunting noises at each other as the fire burned the rest of the wick

"Heh Idiots" I chuckled ducking my head as the bomb went off throwing pieces of the intruders all over the place. Sparks and clads of dirt rained down billowing up dust where the dead arrow men lay.

Barnes met me walking down "yea we got em, showed those monsters a thing or two with my bombs eh" he nudged me with an elbow and I returned it with a smile "yea let's just get back to Renado" placing the crossbow back in the strap on my back I started down the main road.

Before I could even take a step the black twilight particles around me all seemed to vanish before my eyes and for the first time the actual sun and blue skies could be seen as the dark ones receded by the time I had stopped gawking at the sudden change of scenery Barnes had already ran back to Renado's.

Wow how did this happen? My head swam with questions then I stopped and saw the kids huddling around the Eldin springs wait no they were huddling around someone…someone in green. I saw Beth squealing, jumping up and down in front of the man and Talo saying "See Beth, I TOLD you link would save us". Wati!....LINK!

My heart started to pound in my chest , threatening to jump out as I ran full speed down the road toward him. I only caught a glimpse of his blue eyes that I have missed so much, widening in surprise as I jumped up and latched to him, my arms and legs literally entwined around his body.

"LINK!!!" I screamed again snuggling my face in the crook of his neck taking in the scent of pleasant sweat and hay, he was different looked different and smelled different from that innocent little ranch hand he used to be back in Ordon. I heard the children giggle behind me but I didn't care all I did was latch to him like a spider monkey and didn't let go.

"Mya?!" Link chuckled slipping his arms around my waist, he sounded both surprised and relieved "what happened to you, where did you go after.." he trailed off probably decided that was a conversation for another time "I was worried".

"It's a lot to explain" I breathed onto his neck, small tears threatening to spill over. You have no idea how relieved I was to see him, five days of trekking through fields on foot, getting chased by big green men and tossed around like a rag doll does a lot to you.

His arms were now limp at his sides now but I didn't dare let go. Link cleared his throat "Uh heh ..Mya you can let go now" he gently lifted my arms off of him as I blushed backing up but only slightly like I was scared he would wisp away again "I uh see you changed your getup" I commented looking him up and down and in my opinion he actually looked pretty hot.

"I could say the same about you"

My attention was stolen as Renado, Colin, Barnes and Luda walked up "you are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" the native regarded the garb wearing boy in front of him and Link nodded. "We are well met I am Renado , shaman of this town and this…" he turned to Barnes and didn't finish as the Barnes lifted his helmet awkwardly staring at the man in a distasteful manner.

Renado sighed and gestured to the black haired girl next to him "and this is my daughter..Luda" she smiled at the young hero and so did Link.

"The beast took us and left us to die" he looked up at the shaman "but Mr. Renado found us".

"At first I could believe they had come from so distant a place as Ordona Province" he laid a hand on the blonde's head then looked at both me and Link.

Colin turned keeping his head and voice low "yeah I…don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured and then…until now..its.." I could tell the memory was much for him to bear even for his young age. I felt sorry for all of them they were just kids they should be playing and having fun not be under constant danger.

Malo finished Colin's sentence "…a nightmare"

"Yeah it was like a terrible dream we couldn't wake up from"

"Mmm" Renado hummed looking off down the road, sandy wind blowing his black, Indian style locks across his face "yes it seems nightmares are everywhere these days. The village has certainly seen its share of hardships. The dark beast attacked but even worse was the sudden inexplicable change in the mountain dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refused to permit us entry into our mines".

Renado had explained this to me the first day I was here about how their customs of exception worked and how they depended on the hard spirits in a being. Total nonsense to me.

"It strains the limits and belief that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly. It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change" Renado turned back to Link "in any case you must take these children before more nightmares descend, I of course cannot leave in such a time. There is no telling what will happen to us here but it is my job to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart".

"Wait Renado" I stepped forth just as he was about to turn and leave "I think Link needs a day to rest at least" The poor elf did look worn down and tired but also something seemed different something angry yet tamed has changed in his gaze like he was holding some dark secret and that is exactly what I wanted to talk to him about "do you think you can let him stay in the Inn for tonight?"

The shaman nodded "of course I didn't expect you go jump on it right away, a hero needs his rest" sparing one more glance between the two of us he walked back to his house as the children just stayed out in the street to play.

"Well that's good at least.." I stopped noticing the elf boy wasn't beside me. I heard grinding footsteps receding away and I turned to see Link stalking toward the Goron trail, he seemed slight angry from the look of his stride "uhh Link where in the hell are you going?!" I ran up to him.

His blue eyes trailed over mine as he continued "I'm gonna see what this Goron's problem is" it wasn't long before we were in front of the ladder and he started up it with or without my approval.

"Uhh Link you really don't wanna do that!" I called up but he just ignored me "Link I'm serious it's already been tried" I furrowed my brows in anger as his form disappeared over the ledge then I heard one of the familiar voices "Ahh no humans aloud!"

Smirking I leaned up against the trail dirt wall and counted, sticking my fingers out one by one "one..two..three and.."

A loud thunk came from the top as Link, yelling, came literally flying down and landed on his back with a paralyzing grunt. My arms crossed around me as I heaved myself up off the wall and bent over his nearly unconscious form "you'll listen to me next time wont ya" I flicked him atop his nose.

The Goron stuck his head over the edge "A weak spirit no match for mighty Goron" he beated on his chest "Do you hear me humans, then away with you".

Wrapping one shoulder around Link I started back down the trail "yea, yea we heard you pebbles no get your panties in a wad!" grunting I literally carried the dumb ass elf boy who never listens to what I say, to the village where Renado was waiting.

"Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece. I saw you heading for the mountain trail and I was worried" the Indian man looked like he wanted to chuckle but did a good job of holding it in "Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous Link"

Once again I rolled my eyes at the dirty blond clinging onto me "yea I think he's learned that now haven't you" his blue eyes gave me that shut the hell up I don't care if you were right, glare and I have to say it quite amused me to see Link mad..ever.

Renado sighed "They recognize only strength. A normal person could never persuade them..But I do know someone who bested them and earned their trust" .

Link winced , breathing heavily his chest moving up and down as he spoke "then…who?" I latched my other arm around his waist to keep him up straight.

"His name is Bo" my pointed ears snapped to attention "you may know him as your mayor in your hometown in Ordon" wow who knew the fat mayor knew how to get down and dirty. Eww gross image in head now must erase! "After you rest a day to regain your strength please go see him and let him know the children are safe"

"Wait I thought you wanted us to take them back?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

Renado nodded lightly "of course getting them back would be better, but things had gotten so bad out there that we could not keep them safe from monsters on the road without a horse and cart, please make sure their parents know that their children are free from harm. Give them my word" gathering his Indian style robes about him Renado slipped away back toward the children.

"Alright evil kinevil" I adjusted Link on my shoulder "lets get to your room and I'll heal you up".

I took him to one of the rooms in the Eldin Inn, the one on the bottom floor because there was no way I was carrying his heavy self up any stairs. The room wasn't much only one simple , queen sized bed with the ugliest pale colored blankets, sink, miniature kitchen, dresser. I basically let him plop down on the bed, his legs still hung over the edge as he sighed in relief.

"I guess you don't feel like telling me much huh?" I walked over to a water bucket and dipped a rag in and sponged it out.

Link grumbled moving his arms over his eyes and face. His green tunic was slightly ripped and terribly dirty to the point it was almost all over brown as was his skin which was way more rougher than when he was in Ordon.

"I take that as a no" I sighed sitting down beside him on the soft mattress "well whatever the case you look like shit just so you know" he glared at me underneath his arm in a sort of cute manner that had me giggling. One last time I wrung out the rag but I let the water drip in his soiled hair which seemed to cool him off a bit as he closed his eyes which were immediately snapped open when I pressed the cool rag on the scrape across his cheek "ow" he hissed and grabbed for my wrist.

"Hey!" I snapped pinning the reaching hand down at his sides "sit back or I'll tie you up" sorry but I had to let out a laugh after that one which earned me a questioning look from the confused elf boy which only made me laugh harder.

"Heh sorry" I quickly regained myself and started whipping the wound clean "you can be so naïve sometimes" when I was done with his face which took a lot considering how dirty this poor boy was I realized he had a red stain on the front of his tunic and I stood up "Alright" I clapped both hands together "take it off".

Propping himself up on his elbows he twisted his head to the side "what?"

"your shirt take it off" I ordered valiantly placing my hands on my hips with a toothy grin plastered from ear to ear.

"Umm no" Link shrunk back against the bed. What.. no?

I sighed coming uncomfortably close "I'm not gonna rape you just take it off so I can clean the other ones". When he didn't move I certainly did. Grabbing the hem of his tunic I began to slide it up but he just pushed it back down "don't be such a child geez what …is wrong with you?" I grunted straddling his hips literally forcing his shirt up over his head. Okay if someone was to walk in it probably would have looked like I was raping him but trust me this wasn't my intention ..or was it? Haha just kidding. Either I was stronger than him or he completely gave up and with one pull I tugged the shirt off of him and chunked on the floor then gasped.

Down the left side of his stomach was a long cut that was poorly bandaged in what looked like cloth strips, dried up blood was eminent. It was very deep like a sword had done a hack job on him "Link" I looked up at him and he had his face turned away "what happened?" I traced my fingers down beside it, careful not to hurt him then pulled back.

His tone and eyes showed a glint of anger as he snapped them back to me "I was fighting a shadow beast and it struck me ok" he leaned back up on his elbows, his face inches from mine "now will you please get off of me".

Blushing I noticed I was still on him and leaped off immediately "what was so wrong with me seeing that" I grabbed another rag from the dresser and dipped it in the water again not making eye contact with his fierce blue gaze that had all of a sudden turned soft.

"I didn't want you to worry is all" Ha him worrying about me being worried totally ironic.

"Pshhh I've been worrying about you since the day we were separated Link, you think one little cut is going to freak me out" Careful not to apply too much pressure I ran the wet cloth down the injury receiving hisses from Link through his teeth. "I..was.. ow.. worried about you too, all of you".

It was silent for many minutes as I thought about what has happened the past few days and mostly about Zelda's words of warning. Link sat up and was now sitting sideways on the bed facing me as I gave him a short sponge bath with the rag and the bucket of water at my feet his blue eyes just stared at me the whole time, trying to read me like an open book with blank pages "what happened to you, you look..different" he touched the bandage that was on my cheek "did those things attack you?"

I sighed running the water drenched cloth down the side of his face, the water seeped down his now clean skin soaking away all the grime "It's a long story Link, I think you're pretty tired".

Ignoring my words he pressed "tell me".

My brown eyes studied him for a moment before I set the bucket and dirtied rags aside and placed my hands in my lap. I watched how his expressions changed when I told him everything that had happened since we were both pulled through the wall from Ganondorf to princess Zelda to the Gerudo women stealing Ponyo to only a few minutes before he arrived and after I had finally finished Link turned his head aside and bit his lip.

"I should have been there , I was in the same castle probably around the same time" his words had a hint of anger in them yet sympathy too then he surprised me when his cold blue eyes snapped back to meet mine "you shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this. I promised to take you home and only wound up putting you in more danger..I'm-"

"-dont you say it Link" my interruption surprised him "let me ask you something are you physic?"

He looked at me like I had two heads "what?"

"can you see in to the future?"

"...no"

"exactly then how could you have known this was going to happen huh? How could you have known that those pig monsters were going to tromp into the village and steal the children and we would be sucked through some wall into hell?" my abruptness even startled me but I didn't care "you can't be the hero for everyone Link even if you try your hardest it wont work" a crystal blueness started forming in the corner of my eye but I quickly wiped it away "even if I'm not from here I care a lot about you" I could see his mouth open slightly in surprise "..and the children".

A shudder rippled down my spine as he lay a warm hand on my shoulder "I know you do, you've shown that much".

We stared at each other for long moments or at least until it got awkward and I darted my eyes away "s-so are you gonna tell me what happened to you or what?"

He told me, although it took almost an hour to explain the whole thing. I sat silently with an bewildered look on my face "so...let me sum this up you are the legendary hero of something chosen by some spirit ghost thingys, you got turned into a dog and you have a naked Imp following you around?" Okay maybe I was being sarcastic but you would too if you heard this story trust me. Somewhere , I couldn't tell I heard a low growl and I glanced around giving Link a questionable look.

He scratched the back of his neck "uhh yea I guess you can put it that way" he seemed to be glaring at his shadow but I just ignored it and laughed.

"Uh huh well that is certainly interesting I guess" inside my head all I could think was 'coo coo coo coo' not that I didn't believe him because considering what I've seen I'd believe in the tooth fairy it was just very ..odd..yea that could be the word for it.

I gasped slightly when he grabbed both of my arms and looked down at them "can..I?" his blue eyes finished the question and I nodded as he started pulling my gloves off one by one. I snapped my eyes shut hoping they weren't freakishly glowing and cracked one eye to find that they were back to being ordinary scars and I sighed in relief.

Using his thumbs Link ran them over the ridges that were embedded in my arm and hands "so..that man you mentioned , he wanted this?" he questioned still studying my arms.

My cheeks flushed pink "uhh yea or the thing I touched but it shattered and absorbed into me so...I don't know..they only glow when I'm in the twilight".

"Hm" he hummed still rubbing my wrist "well as long as you stay here in Kakariko you'll be safe"

"Umm no actually Link" I pulled my hands away "when you go back to Ordon I'm coming with you"

"Princess Zelda told you , you needed to stay somewhere where Ganon couldn't find you and I don't think that somewhere is out in Hyrule field"

"Link" I put my hand on his "I can take care of myself, and when I go with you we're going to take a little detour" a smile spread across my face which he seemed uneasy about.

"Uhh what detour?"

"Remember when I told you Ponyo was taken?"

"y..ea"

"Well.." I fumbled in the satchel strapped to my waist and pulled out map rolling it out then pointed to a part called Gerudo Fortress "Ordon Village is all the way down south past Lake Hylia and on the way is Gerudo fortress and since the women that took Ponyo are Gerudo and they mentioned something about a king so I figured they are here and we could just make a pit stop and get him" I smiled brightly as if it was easy as stopping by a gas store and buying some twinkies. Mmm twinkies.

"You do realize you would be risking our lives for a horse" Link stated matter of factly his voice sort of monotoned.

I however didn't find this amusing and quickly snapped back "Ponyo saved my life, without him I wouldn't even be here and Princess Zelda gave me that horse" he still didn't seem convinced "would if that was Epona that was taken you certainly would have gone after her wouldn't you" I hated when some people thought animals were expendable.

He sighed "all right we'll get Ponyo back, it's going to take a few more days since we basically have to walk" he started pulling his boots off and pulled off his green hat, setting them at the edge of the bed "although I still prefer you stay with the kids".

"Now Link you know I wouldn't let you have all the fun besides they are just fine with Renado and are safe now that the twilight is gone" I leaned forward boldly and kissed him on the cheek receiving a small gasp from him, why I did this I had no idea it just sorta came to me so don't start throwing rocks at me. (ducks) I mean it!

I stood up grinning and stretched out my arms "we leave tomorrow" I yawned when I headed for the door and he asked where I was going.

Slipping the crossbow from my back I slid my finger down the polished wood of it and grinned "going to practice some more, my rooms just next door if you need anything" I had to leave quickly to keep from bursting out laughing because his face was almost beet red from blushing.

**Yesh I finished it!! anyway yea I've been updating rather frequently because I thought that was what readers like so yea but it won't keep happenin if I don't get REVIEWS I COMMAND YOU!!!**


	10. Snuggly Wuggly

I awoke the next morning smiling at the sunshine whom peeked through my dusty curtains of the old Inn room, yes the twilight is still gone, I thought happily. Today was the day we were going back to Ordon , well at least for the time being and we're going to get Ponyo back. Ahh what a lovely da-

Whether it knew or not my blurry morning eyes could see a shadow standing at the edge of my bed. "What the-" I sat up instantly rubbing my eye lids then when I removed my fist it was gone. As if to aid me in my bewildered situation "Wahhh!" I was thrown out of my bed in shock as I heard Link's screaming run by my doorway and crash then his voice trailed off somewhere else and what sounded like hoof stomps with him.

Squirming my way out of the tangle of blanket I quickly equipped all my weapons and strapped a quiver of arrows to my back and wound up the crossbow but when I stepped outside I saw Link hanging on for dear life on Epona's saddle. Wait Epona? Where the hell did that horse come from? Colin, as if he had been waiting for me met me on the ramp going down.

He jumped up at my approach "Link errr found Epona, she was all shaken up and he' s trying to calm her down" he turned his blond head back as Link made another pass on Epona by us , throwing dust in my face in the process. I coughed and cupped my hands around my face "HEY LINK!!"

Epona made a sharp turn and now he had only one hand on the saddle. His face was beet red from exhaustion and frustration "WHAT!?" he replied sharply reattaching the other hand. I had to hold in my laughing because right now he looked so retarded just flailing on the back of a horse.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY PULLING BACK ON THE REINS!" I shouted back ever so sarcastically. Through all the stirred up dust I could see Beth, Luda and Talo on the other side of the road hollering in excitement. Where the hell had Malo been this whole time? I thought but then my attention was diverted when Epona rushed by only a foot away as I grabbed Colin and pulled us back toward the wall

"Will you please calm that crazy horse down!" then after wiping the dirt from my eyes I saw that Link wasn't attached to the saddle anymore then heard a groan below the platform I was standing on. Link was sprawled out on his back , his face chunked full of dirt again.

Hopping over the post I helped him up but not much because after he was vertical again he charged back after her and jumped on her saddle from behind, just repeating the whole scenario again until he finally grabbed her reins and gave it a big tug, she reared up and stopped, panting loudly as sweat trickled down her brown coat.

I saw link heave a sigh of relief and basically slide off her side landing with a thud. Walking over I smirked "finally listen to me huh?" then gave Epona loving pat while feeling the hilarious glare of the elf next to me as he leaned back against the horse and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are you ready to go yet?" he asked tightening something on Epona.

"ehh just a second I'll get my things" I quickly went back in and strapped the satchel with the map and all my other surplus around my shoulder and waist and quickly met Link outside again.

Colin came running up to me and latched on to my leg in a very quick manner "you're actually leaving us?" I heard him sniffle a cry and I bent down to eye level "just for a little bit Colin, we have to see your parents and tell them you're okay" I decided to leave out the dangerous parts for the sake of a quick goodbye "but I promise we'll be back, just stay out of trouble and protect the others okay?"

He sniffed again and rubbed his left eye, backing up "okay, but how will I protect them?"

Fiddling with my belt I pulled out the engraved dagger the princess gave me and folded it into his palm with my hands "protect Beth and the others with this, promise?" I lifted a brow with a smile on my face as his eyes brightened. Look at me already attached to this kid like he was my younger brother ahh I was such a sucker for cute things.

"Y-yea I promise"

I ruffled his short hair and stood up "Good then be careful and stick close to Renado we'll be back" I mounted the back part of the saddle as Link said his goodbyes to him as well and hopped on in front of me.

I entwined my arms around his waist and we made a hasty break for the exiting path that was dangerously skinny and I swore I felt my hair scraping the sides of the walls and just clutched tighter to him burying my face in the folds of his tunic.

We rode all day and my ass was freaking killing me to the point where I had to make him stop. That and we were reaching the border of the twilight that still encased Hyrule and I for one certainly didn't want to camp in the twilight again. So we found a small spring and trees encircling it that made a perfect hiding place to sleep.

"Ahh now that is better" I reminisced stretching my arms and rubbing my lower back.

Link grunted and pulled off the supplies then led Epona over to the small pond "We could have gone a little farther , now it will take two more days to reach Ordon".

I joined him at the side of the river and after pulling off my boots I waded knee-length in letting the cool water seep in between my toes "if you wanna go prancing around after dark be my guest buddy" the sarcasm in my voice was eminent but geez Link has been crabby since we left the village I kinda had a right.

"Hmm" he hummed and plopped down on the ground and rolling out a couple of sleeping bags next to each other "actually I need to talk to you about something" his voice had gotten all nervous and such.

Tilting my head in curiosity I sat down in front of him in a goofy like manner "shoot".

His face turned red as he scratched the back of his neck "um it's about last night …umm..about when you …kinda..kissed me" his blue eyes darted to the ground instantly.

I was actually staring at a ground bird before I heard those words then I felt my gut drop and my ears turn red "yea..what about ..that?" I replied diverting my eyes away from his.

He studied me a couple seconds before continuing. "Well..It's just that …me and …Ilia..I-"

I threw my hands up instantly "oh no Link you don't have to explain that" I chuckled nervously "I know you and Ilia have a thing..umm..I just thought it was a nice thing to do" my cheeks were completely red by now as I stood up brushing myself off.

"No..I…uh"

"Don't worry about it really you don't have to explain it to me. I'm going to go find some wood for the fire be back in a second" I spared him a fake smile before I departed out the patch of trees.

After I stomped out of the trees my good mood instantly faded into one of jealously and sadness "damnit damnit damnit!" my fist pounded on a tree nearby as I hissed through my teeth. How could I do that? Of course he's in love with Ilia they're …I mean they're just cliché!

I sat down on a nearby dead long and buried my face in my hands mentally cursing myself.

"Aww isn't that such a pity!" a squeaky voice nearly caused me to fall of the log and my shadow flew out from underneath my feet and up popped a little…well I really didn't know what the hell she was only that she looked like a miniature black shadow of a girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I jumped up ready to run if needed.

"Well isn't Link nice enough to introduce us" she crossed her arms and glared toward the small patch of trees which Link sat on the other side of "I'm the naked imp known as Midna" it took me a second to realize she was referring to my insult earlier.

"Oh..umm..sorry about that heh" I sat back down as she twirled in a sitting position in the air in front of me "so..whatever the matter is wrong with you?" she was definitely asking like she already knew what was wrong.

I cocked an eyebrow at the floating Imp and sighed "I'm just lost and need to get home".

"Please honey" she leaned against my shoulder "now I know that isn't what's wrong, go ahead you can ol Midna what's wrong" her small ghosty black hand patted my head "do you have feelings for the elf boy?"

My eyes snapped to her deep scarlet ones as she lit up with a amused cackle "so the girl does huh? Aww too bad he's into that farm brat Ilia huh? Eeeeh heee" she once again laid back in her comfortable position in the air.

"No I don't like him like that" I rebuked sternly "All I need is to help him get this over with so Zelda can get me home" bitterness dripped from my voice even if I didn't know it as I crossed my arms across my chest but Midna kept that playful little smirk on her face.

"Eeeh hee yes that makes two of us Mya" with that the shadow flew back toward the trees and probably to Link and I just stared at her until she disappeared and then stood up to go find wood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you're back!" Link sat up against a tree acting all surprised like I had been gone for years.

"yea I found wood" That damn Imp better not have told him anything or I swear.. biting my tongue I began putting the sticks into a formation in a circle then lit them up with some spark rocks I've been keeping in my satchel.

The amber flames caught instantly and began to burn easing the coldness that had crept on my skin away. It was completely dark now and the howls and chirps of animals started howling along with the steadily rising moon in the vast blanket of stars up ahead.

"So.." I cleared my throat and fumbled through my satchel by the sleeping bags "if we wake up..early morning we'll make it there by mid day or afternoon, now we'll have to avoid" I hadn't noticed but my fingers were shaking like freaking crazy " um we have to avoid the curtain of twilight that has surrounded the castle so we'll have to skirt around the edge of the mountains to avoid any contact with the ugly ass monsters and-"

"-Mya" Link interrupted keeping his curious sapphire eyes on me.

"What?" I replied still keeping my eyes on the map.

"Are you okay?" his voice was draught with concern. I pulled my finger back and cleared my throat again "I'm fine it's just..cold..anyway we should leave early morning" We both ate in silence and after we were done I dragged my sleeping bag over a couple of inches to avoid awkwardness and curled up facing away from his gaze. How the hell am I suppose to sleep when someone is literally burning a hole in my back? Okay the rest of this trip is going to be completely awkward no doubt.

An hour has passed and the fire had begun to die and since it was too cold to even get out of my sleeping bag. Leaving me nearly frozen to where I could hear my teeth chatter and see my breath. Damn for it being so hot during the day it is ice cold at night. I didn't want to look and see if Link was asleep, being the chance that he wasn't and that would just make it even more weird so I stayed like a good little frozen statue.

"Hey Mya" speak of the devil.

"W-what Link?" I rolled over my shoulder and gave him a questioning glare.

He had on a serious face "here come get in here with me" he was referring to getting in the sleeping bag with him?

Okay now I'm confused "Excuse me?" by now I was fully turned around and a little pissed at him for reason not completely unknown. My brown eyes glittered , reflecting celestial blanket above as I stared at him in question but he still held a serious gaze.

"It's freezing Mya you're gonna get sick if you don't" his voice didn't betray his eyes either.

I chuckled my fogged breath receding out before me and evaporating "I don't think that's a good idea L-"

"-Just do it please before you freeze to death" he scooted over and opened up the top of his sleeping bag , that was wide enough for me to get in.

Yea its official this guy is just plain weird first he disses me and next he wants me to sleep next to him but I'm cold and I'll do whatever any other person would do to keep warm even if that whatever is utterly awkward. I made my heavy sigh audible to him "fine, you try anything I castrate you" I grumbled and slipped out my sleeping bag and squeezed in next to him and holy shit was this tons better I didn't know how but this guy was super warm. The instant I was in position I hummed at the heat and unknowingly to myself inched closer.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish what I was going to say earlier…about Ilia" I felt his masculine voice vibrate deep in his chest and then I realized what he said and immediately scooted back or at least tried too this thing was like an elastic waist band and was squeezing us together.

"I didn't say anything about liking her like that it's just that…." His eyes drifted away but mine stayed fixed.

"Just what?"

He sighed turning his head back "Me and Ilia , since I was little have had an arranged marriage by Bo".

I cocked a brown eye brow at him "arranged marriage? Why if you don't even like her?"

"No I do like her, mostly as a friend but me being the only guy in the village eligible everyone expected me and her to get married when we turned eighteen".

"Then don't , you don't have to marry her if you don't want too"

His cerulean eyes flickered for a moment "I-I don't have a choice it's been arranged, our entire future. I'll be mayor of the village and she'll be my wife".

I sighed plopping back down "well I'm sorry about that Link, I'm pretty sure you two will be happy together" fluttering my eyes I snuggled close in the nook of his arm and chest savoring the sweet warmth it excreted and surprisingly he wrapped his gloved hand around my cold shoulder as I felt his warm breath in my hair "I guess when this is over you'll still be going home?"

I felt my heart ache inside my chest and I groped the tough fabric of his tunic with my fingers and took in the fresh scent of hay and musk "yea I have to go home" I breathed into the folds and snuggled my face deeper onto his chest to where I could hear his strong, steady heartbeat "there…are things I have to take care of" I yawned and closed my eyes as I felt his calloused hand rub my shoulders for extra warmth "but..I'll..miss.. all of you" with that I fell fast asleep quietly slipping my leg over his hip like I always did with my pillow back home which was sort of a bad habit of mine and felt sleep slowly drift me down a river of dreams. I felt him stir and whisper as he followed suite "me too Mya"

**Yea this chapter is mainly just gushy stuff with some complications anyway I know it's not long like the last chapter but it's late so I'll just go ahead and post this.**

**WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS IF I DON'T GET SOME REVIEWS!!!** :D


	11. Ponyos' Rescue! part 1

**IceCReaMloVeRx****:**** thanks hun I'm glad you like it :D and thanks for the suggestion I'm sure a nice catfight will be funny ;) I'll keep that in mind lol**

**Cereah****:**** thank you hehe don't worry I never ask why people don't review although I encourage it ;)**

**hyourin-kusabana****:**** yep a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do ;) we'll just have to see what Mya wants more :D thanks for keeping up ******

**To all my faithful Reviewers thankies I appreciate much you all can have some Skittels XD and to those who aren't you can have the green ones .**

**Disclaimer****: Blah blah blah Link is not mine because if he were…*trails off* nothing is mine except my Mya cuz she's awesome :D anyway enough ranting and on with the story . …**

I woke up and hummed into the warmth that surrounded me in its pleasant cocoon my eyes blinked open and my face snuggled into his chest. His arm was draped across my hip. I swear this guy was like my own personal heater it almost made me sweat. I removed his arm and noticed he had taken off his gloves and there was a triangle that looked tattooed on top of his hand. I slowly traced my finger along it thinking to myself.

I felt him stir and grumble in his sleep and I gasped when his hand shot back around me and pulled me closer like I was some sort of teddy bear . Okay as pleasant as this was we had to get moving.

Wedging my hand loose I poked him in his sharp nose "Link…Link" his face wrinkled and he let out a husky groan and swatted my hand away "Link wake up" morning lit cerulean eyes snapped open to meet my amused brown ones "can you …release me please… as flattering as this is I need to breathe" my suffocated voice squeaked as he instantly let me go and sat up.

The moment his skin was away from mine I felt cold but ignored it and started rolling both sleeping bags one of which was the discarded one "well aren't you all clingy when you sleep" I muttered sarcastically as he slipped on his gloves and shield.

"I'm not the only one" he replied in a groggy tone which just seemed to be the way he always was in the morning. Can't blame him I am pretty clingy.

"Well" I stretched and yawned "we slept in too late so now we have the pleasure of stealing Ponyo back at night" which was probably better anyway so that those Gerudean bitches wouldn't see us.

The morning dew was still wisping about in the air and clung to my skin in little droplets. Bugs and birds could be heard by the small pond chasing each other about franticly making cute little buzzing and chirping noises that reminded me so much of home when my family and I used to camp by the lake.

"you might want to have that crossbow ready, were getting near the twilight and even if we're not in it ,the Bublins won't be far" Link glided his palm along the edge of his sword and stuck in it sheath on his back.

I strapped myself full of weapons as well which consisted of one short sword, quiver of arrows and crossbow and even if I wasn't the best at them Renado taught me enough to shoot was what needed to be shot.

We rode for next five hours seemingly in the same direction and made me just wonder how big Hyrule field was and how terrible my world would be without cars and sheesh was my ass killing me. I clung to Links back trying my best to stay awake but after a while I found myself dozing off but kept one foot in reality because it was impossible to fully sleep due to all the bouncing or when an arrow flies by your head.

"Mya wake up, Bublins!" I shot up straight so fast I could have flown off. Coming up behind us was three of those riding pig guys, yea the really ugly ones like the one who took Colin and the kids. Anger and excitement started to boil up in me and while grabbing onto Links shoulder for support I spun backwards on Epona's saddle and loaded an arrow "keep riding elf boy I'll try to shoot them down" yea 'try' was the keyword.

I felt him nod behind me and kick Epona causing her to nearly jerk me off as I winded up the crossbow and aimed down the notch in the end. The first arrow, which released with such velocity it could hardly be seen as it whizzed away and onto the lead Bublin's shoulder and he fell of with a loud thunk on the grazzy terrain. I smiled in victory but it didn't last long as two more arrows flew by on both sides of my head. I tried to shoot them again and again but if it didn't miss they were blocked by their shields.

"Aww why can't these be as dumb as the last ones?" I muttered to myself trying once again but failing.

"Hang on Mya" I shifted myself around as he made a sharp U turn with Epona and started running _toward_ the bad guy. Wait what the hell is he doing?

"Link what are you-" a sudden pain shot like lightening through my shoulder and it was that kinda pain where it hurts so much you just lost all other body functions for a few seconds or enough for me to fall of Epona's saddle and onto the hard unforgiving ground.

Link , the asshole, apparently hadn't even noticed I was gone and had an arrow protruding from my shoulder and continued toward the goblin monsters with his sword held out. I watched in awe and in pain as he took two of them out with one thrusty sweep of his blade. Unfortunately the remaining one decided to take an interest in me and guided the ugly boar he was on and came bounding at me. Honestly how do things with such small legs run?

I dove, or more like flopped out of the way as the beast charged by and the glint of a sword could be seen slicing above my head. I cowered on the ground with my hands over my head like I was in some sort of tornado drill until everything went quiet.

"Mya are you okay?" I felt him help me up and the next thing he did was totally unexpected "ow you stupid green son of a bitch what did you do that for!!?" he had ripped the arrow out the opposite direction and the pain nearly had me doubling over but he forced me back up and started applying that red goop known as chu jelly which I had to admit worked pretty well all in all.

"I'm gonna kill you" I hissed through my teeth as I finally had the strength to stand up on my own after he applied the bandages.

Surrendering a nervous chuckle he helped me back up onto the horse "you gonna be alright?" I leaned forward and rested my head on Epona's neck "yea just kill me now".

He got on behind me and took hold of Epona's reins kicking her into a steady trot until he was satisfied and went to full canter "we'll just skirt the edge of the mountains like you said and hopefully there won't be any Bublins there" I forced myself up despite the uncomfort of my position.

"nah I could take another" obviously lying I was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mya."

"…."

"Mya wake up were here?"

My eyes blinked the heavy dust off of them and I had noticed it was near evening. I had been leaning back against Link and had fell asleep ..for hours by the looks of it. Damn how could I sleep that long, maybe from blood loss.

I took a look around and we were still in Hyrule field but mountains stretched out to the right of us, their sharp, knife edge peaks looming above cloaking the fields in a eerie shadow. Epona was walking now, her stomach heaving up and down and brown coat matted in sweat. The poor thing was exhausted.

"Link..I thought you said we were there" I winced and rolled my shoulder to test the strength. If I wasn't gonna be able to hold a crossbow then I was screwed.

His arms reach around me and pulled Epona to a stop "we are here, Gerudo fortress is just half a mile ahead" I shivered as his warm breath creeped down the back of my neck due to the frost of late evening.

"Okay" I hopped down landing in a crouch "we walk the rest of the way to give Epona here a break" I patted her on the nose and Link nodded jumping down with me. The horse seemed to sigh in relief as the weight of two people were extracted. Together we walked her , keeping close to the mountains until we could hear songs and voices being played.

"Wait" Link put his arm out to stop me "we should leave Epona here" without waiting for my approval he hooked the reins around her saddle and whispered something while stroking her nose. Her horse ears perked and twisted at her master's voice and she turned around and trotted away until her shadow couldn't be seen.

"Umm Link, that was our ride by the way" I had a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Epona's smart she will stay out of sight until I call for her the Gerudo fortress is just a little ways up ahead but you don't happen to have a map do you?"

I shook my head.

"Alright" he exhaled deeply "we'll just have to 'liberate' one then" he looked at the red spot that had finished leaking through my shoulder "are you gonna be alright to continue?"

I batted my hands at his comment "let's just _liberate _that map and get Ponyo back"

We crept along the shadows of the hills and mountains until they faded off into a deep forest from which drums and loud female voices could be heard.

"Yep those are the butch dikes alright" I whispered but Link lifted a hand to silence me and pointed to something off in the forest.

It was getting dark so I had to squint until a tall watchtower that was well camouflaged to look like a tree. On the top of it one fiery haired woman stood pacing back and forth, her face stone and solid just like the one who thieved me.

The sound of a blade chinking out of its sheath made me jump "okay" Link started swinging the blade out in front of him it's silver glint glimmered against the setting sun "I'll take care of her and-"

"-You're not going to kill her are you?" I interrupted giving him a salty glare, as much as I hated the people I couldn't see myself letting him kill a watch tower guard.

His expression dropped and he sheathed his sword "no I suppose not, stay here" without giving me a chance to reply he darted off into the woods instantly becoming one with the shadows of the forest.

When his silhouette faded my dilated eyes shifted up to the guard tower while I hid behind a cluster of rocks ducking my head whenever her stiffening gaze would wash over my area. I heard a loud thunk from the tower that sounded like the impact of steel and skull. My head snapped up and the head of the Gerudean was no longer in sight and not moments after Link came rushing back with a rolled up paper clutched in one hand.

"Way to go, did you put the woman in a coma?" I whispered harshly as he joined me behind the cluster. His face was lashed with red streaks and particles of leaves still clung to his tunic and hair.

"No she's unconscious and gagged" he hissed back and unrolled the piece of parchment. On it was a round fortress ,from aerial view of course, and lines indicated walls, buildings and other various buildings.

A gloved finger pointed to a section of the map that looked like blocks stacked up on top of each other "I'm guessing this is where the stables are".

I bent over to see "doesn't look so far into the territory either, this should be cake then" I grinned up at him but he shook his head "it's not all that simple, from what I know this is the last civilization of the Gerudos and they will have it well guarded even if it's at the tip of their fortress".

"Okay" I breathed a heavy sigh brushing my matted loose bangs back. Man I would literally kill for shower time. "So..what's the plan then?"

He scrunched up his mouth in thought and looked back down at the map "the forest is thick enough to hide us until we reach here "he pointed to the front gates that ran from one edge of the mountain to the other, shielding their way to the stables "from then on we'll just have to wing it" he looked up at me cerulean eyes filled with seriousness "are you sure you want to do this?"

Without answering him I stood up and brushed myself off "let' s go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We clung to the shadows of the forest like shade monsters ourselves, the sun was invisible now as it shrank and kissed the world goodbye with a deep violet rainbow of clouds that faded into a blanket of twinkling stars. My breath flowed in and out my nose as to Link's instruction which I found harder than it looked. Branches and vines whipped across my face as we struggled through thick patches of brush but also careful not to make too much noise. Link lead like he had done this a dozen times before which didn't surprise me since he practically lived in the woods.

I was ordered to stop when the faint flicker of a giant torch could be seen as it wedged its way through the undergrowth. Link moved swiftly and I struggled to keep pace until we came upon one of the towers of the Gerudo wall that was the only barrier between us and the stables and hopefully Ponyo.

It was made of many wooden posts that used to be thick tree trucks and reached a good fifty feet in the air. Numerous Arab dressed women could be seen in the faint glow of torches walking back and forth along the walls and in the tower, their common red hair mirroring their eyes as they scanned along the forest line with twin blades strapped across their backs and glinting silver in the firelight.

I turned to Link seeing he was biting his lower lip in concentration and I did the same until he pulled me back behind the brush where we were hiding "okay there might be a way to get in there but I'm not sure if you can come".

I wrinkled my nose bitterly "what ya mean I can't come?"

His twin pools of blue tilted town toward his shadow "Midna".

The imp seemed to slip out from the blackness beneath his feet and twirled in front of us like a phantom. So that's where the runts been hiding. A not so pleasant frown spread across her round head "what is it?" gee someone's pms'ing.

"I need you to turn me into wolf form do I can dig under that fence" he apparently ignored the idiotic glare from me. I knew he could turn into wolf form but leaving me here was a no go.

"Wait you can't leave me here, you don't even know what Ponyo looks like" I whispered harshly at the two of them. Midna cackled silently to herself "the elf girl doesn't want to get left behind huh?" Then her gaze turned to Link "you can't be in your beast form unless you're in the twilight..but however I guess I can give up an ounce of my power to do so but only this once".

Link smiled at the imp then back at me "you've touched Ponyo right?" I blinked dumbly at him "yea what's your point?"

He ignored my question "I need you to create a distraction do you know how?" was this guy serious? "Mya we don't have a lot of time can you?" his face was in shadow so I couldn't tell what his emotions were.

Sparing a distasteful glance at him I fumbled at the bottom of the bag muttering to myself "please let it be here please…" my fingers wrapped around something round deep in my satchel "here, Barnes lent me this I could make it go off near the opposite end of the gate, it should cause a big enough explosion to get their attention for a few" confusion still dripped in my voice at his plan "what exactly do you intend to do?"

He looked at Midna regretfully "just keep their attention long enough and when you set off the bomb they'll be after you hard so get out of here and find Epona, I'll meet you when I'm done".

Leaving me wordless he turned to the floating phantom of an imp and nodded. Midna let out an uninterested yawn "don't forget what the important stuff is hero" a ghostly finger poked him in the chest "after this is done no more fooling around, you listen to what I say"

Gee controlling much? My jaw slacked open when a single flick of her finger turned Link into the said wolf. He didn't look like an ordinary wolf he was much bigger and had distinct patterns on his head and had a bigger muscle build. Link shifted around shaking his gray and black tufts of fur, his still blue eyes looked at me in shame.

At first I didn't know what to do, I wasn't scared or horrified it was more surprising and more amazing than anything I have ever seen..he was beautiful. I knelt down on both knees, hesitating at first my hand glided down the side of his muzzle. His ears perked and eyes saddened a little before he seemed to shake off the feeling and sniffed her hands. It took me a while to realize he was getting Ponyo's scent.

After giving my hands a few more sniffs he backed up and gave me a nod before he disappeared to the left of her in the woods and after I stared after a moment in amazement I remembered my job and took off the other direction, careful to keep out of the watch of the Gerudo women.

**Ugh slightly longer chapter than the last chapter but have been working on this for a couple of days and also have been working on improving my descriptions a bit which I know still needs work XDD gee I'm such a lost cause. Anyway here's part 1 of Ponyo's rescue and I beg you to Review and tell me how the story is so far and which part you like best because if you don't *dangles package of Skittles in front of your face then pulls back* you won't get one MWAHAHAHAH!! *COUGH COUGH***

**I'm thinking about rewriting the first few chapters and putting them in first person, do you guys think I should do that or not?**

**NO REVIEWS MAKES ME A SAD BOX OF CRACKERS , AND A SAD BOX OF CRACKERS CAN NEVER WRITE MORE CHAPPYS!! :DD**

**So press the little green button come on you know you wantz some skittlez!!**

**Link:**** I want skittels**

**Author: ****no, be a good dog and go fetch the horse! Slave!**

**Link:**** _ I swear I'm not paid enough to do this**

**Mya: Can I have some? *puppy dog face***

**Author: of course you can *gives her red skittle***

**Link: Hey!**

**Author: *cracks whip* go get horse now so I can continue with next chapter!**

**Link: ******** I'll be in my trailer**


	12. Ponyos' Rescue! part 2

**UnknownMidna:** You're awesome may skittles rain upon you!!! 3

**hyourin-kusabana****:** yea Link has his own trailer and I swear he gets so touchy when I go near makes me wonder what he does in there 0_o annny..waaay . and I've decided to leave my first couple of chapters be for now at least.

**Cereah****:** yes skittles for you too Cereah ;) thanks for keeping up

**Airheadninja: **Now there's my favorite reviewer for this chapter who leaves such nice long reviews :D!! yea I'm doing my best not to make Mya superwoman and basically I'm trying to make her a mirror image of me and what I would do in her position and thank you for the advice I just might consider that ;) you're awesomer than awesome and this time YOU get M&M's 3 (airheadninjaawesomest person ever)

**Disclaimer: **If the characters and Zelda world was in any way possibly or however so mine then I wouldn't be posting it on under the label Legend of Zelda now would I so…I do not own Link or anything other than Ponyo and Mya or any other side OC's I might just stick in here…..so do not sue me for I have no money!!! XD

ON WIT ZE STORY!!!......

Leaves crunched under the light weight of my feet as I clung to the darkness for protection which was strange for me because I used to be afraid of the dark but now I prayed for it's camouflage like I used to pray for the light. Small branches and twigs reached out for me like clawed hands and brushed against the fading color of my scarlet tunic, eerie noises echoed all around me. My mind was in three different places one on Link and the thought of him in his wolf form, one on my home and one on the dark, lost passages ahead of me.

I kept the faint glower of torches to my left as they squeezed through the thick underbrush reflecting in my eyes only when I passed by an opening. Deep, commanding voices from the women atop the wall could be heard barking orders and arguing at one another for reasons unknown. This was a brutal race. Even in my short time of presence they were hard, stern and hatred could be seen in their common orange fiery eyes but what got me the most is the fact that they were all women, and one man? Talk about a lonely life.

I stopped my thoughts halting to attention when an opening trail could be seen leading to the gates and a woman was walking down it a lantern in one hand and long silver blade in the other. Her head was held high as if she was of some importance only this one had black hair instead of the crimson orange and red I usually saw. Sucking in my breath I back up and ducked behind a large tree trunk, groping the rough bark for support my breathing harsh and tired.

When the lantern glow finally trailed off I sprinted across the clearing and once again into the woods hoping no one saw me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Link POV**

Once I was clear of her line of sight I turned around and sniffed in the direction I came. Her scent had drifted so that meant she had gone to do what he instructed. The shadow beneath my beast form quivered "don't worry about her Link, let's go and get this over with" Midna's sassy voice commanded from below an wave of irritation in it.

Growling deep inside me I took off through the underbrush, passing through the tangles like they were made of cotton. It was one of the many advantages of being a wolf. The scent on Mya's hands were strong and it's musky smell drifted from deep inside the gates where my destination was.

Keeping to the shadow, which wasn't hard I lowered my form and padded on silent paws until I reached the very end of the wooden gate where no torchlight could be seen. It was much thicker than I originally thought and towered many feet into the air as I approached and sniffed along the ground.

I glided my paws until I found the softest patch of dirt and began to dig. Effortlessly I squeezed under the hole I made for myself and darted behind the nearest building. Gerudo women patrolled and stood almost everywhere. Their fiery orange and red hair is what marked them as they walked in and out the shadows, blades glinting in the glow of lanterns and torches barking insults and commands to one another with a pass. Their prominent noses stuck out against the shadow of their face.

My ears twitched and I bared my white teeth at the sound of something rustling behind me. My head swung to meet a field rat quivering in fear. Curiosity radiating in it's beady eyes.

"P-please don't eat me beasty" the rats tail curled around its body "pardon my arrogance but you don't seem to be familiar here" it's whiskered nose sniffed the air I was breathing out.

I narrowed my wolf eyes at the rat "where are the stables?" speaking in animal tongue was still bewildering to me and the words seemed to stream out fluently like I had done it a dozen times before. I couldn't really hear myself speak it was more of the words in my mind by reading the gestures and squeaks of the critters around me.

"For being such a nice wolfy I'll help you" I tilted my muzzle up as the rodent turned around and with a flick of it's pink tail gestured for me to follow "since you are much more noticeable than I am I'll take you the most secluded route" whether or not I could trust this animal I wasn't sure of but it seemed I had no other choice.

Darting behind each building I followed obediently after the skuttling rat who stopped and waited for me to catch up. I stopped crouching down when a pair of Gerudeans passed by thankfully not noticing the animal down in the corner hiding in the shadow.

"Come dear wolf we're almost there" the mouse squeaked from the shade of another building across the path the two women had just walked through. Growling in frustration I leaped the gap effortlessly praying no one seen me.

My blue eyes flickered toward the horse stable much farther away than a single building. Both mine and the mouses ears twitched at the sound of horse whinnies coming from inside they sounded more distressful than anything else.

The mouse squeaked and turned around to me "this is as far as I can get you great beast, good luck" with that he scampered off into the darkness leaving me pondering for my next move until a deep voice made me yelp in surprise "don't move monster!" the silver glint of a blade pressed against the back of my fur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. "Finally" I whispered loudly when I had gotten to my destination. It was perfect for a bomb, a nice clearing in the forest but close enough to the gates to cause a good distraction. Pulling out the round explosive and shifting its weight in my hand I wondered if Link was okay or if he had gotten caught yet.

Okay just boom boom, the explosion happens then I'm outa here simple enough. Fumbling blindly through my satchel I once again pulled out the spark rocks and lit the white wire. The orange and yellow flickered once then twice as it started to trail up the wick. Quickly scooping up my satchel I slammed on the go pedal and sprinted aimlessly through the woods not caring or knowing where I would end up. I counted in my head until the large explosion riveted the sky behind me in orange and purple. Birds and leaves flew up along with clads of mud which rained down in all directions. Voices and shouts immediately sounded and bounded closer to the scene as I snaked and attempted to dodge the vines over head.

My chest heaved up and down at a dangerous rate and I felt my breath stricken inside my burning lungs and when I finally reached the clearing where me and Link had first entered the first thing I did was flop down on my stomach barely able to keep my vision straight. I knew it was lame to take a break but I obviously had no choice.

Laying there for a few more minutes I finally rolled over and a glint of silver caused me roll again as a large dual sword landed where I once lay, chopping up the grass and earth.

"Oh shit" I stood up quickly in a crouched over manner to see a Gerudo woman with a blazing pissed off look in her orange eyes and a purple and black welt on the side of her head. Probably the woman Link knocked out…nice just nice I'm gonna get killed for what Link did.

She madly thrust two blades out at me and I clumsily dodged them by sidestepping and running like a screeching banshee behind her. The Gerudo's frizzy orange hair stuck out and whipped around as she made another attempt at me like a mad woman.

"Gee lady!" I cracked nearly getting my arm chopped off by a few more blows. How I couldn't be dead by now surprised me "will..you" I ducked another blow and she nearly hacked off my ponytail "please just.." I was forced to hop backwards and land on my back side as another circular sweep nearly sliced my tunic into "..calm the fuck down!"

Before she could attempt another blow I heaved myself up on tired arms trying not to buckle under the pain that still throbbed in my left shoulder. Holy hell has this been some day, but before I even had a chance to run I was kicked in my side by the Gerudeans foot and sent three feet across the patchy ground. Pain rattled in my rib cage like a bitch and I coughed up some kind of substance which I didn't want to know what it was, most likely blood but I still didn't want to know.

I rolled over to see the fiery haired woman standing in triumph a wicked grin spread from ear to ear. Big swords in both hands held out before her "you will die now you peasant!" a snake like hiss escaped her teeth and this is when I knew I was going to die. Damn me for not having any skill in fighting, maybe when I get back or if I get back I should consider tai kwon doh.

The psychotic woman lifted her weapons that glinted sliver in pale moonlight and was about to charge at me again when hoof pounds came from behind her through the trees along with shouts and curses from dozens of other women.

While she was distracted I rolled backwards shrieking in pain and stood up to see Link atop Ponyo charging out of the woods followed my three other horses with more psycho women chasing after him with bows and arrows flying around him and as he got closer he used the hilt of his sword to bonk the Gerudo woman in the back of the head making her fall to her knees then face first in the dirt, mouth hung open in suprise. If Link wasn't charging after me a million miles an hour I probably would have boasted out laughing at the irony of the woman getting knocked out twice by the same man. I positioned myself and grabbed a hold of Link's hand as he swung me up and behind him while arrows and daggers whizzed by missing by merely centimeters.

Ponyo huffed under the new found pressure but his speed didn't falter as his hind legs pumped into action and left the enemies fat, tired horses in the dust. A few curses from the women shouted at us as they pulled their horses to a stop throwing up patches of dust.

I clutched my stomach with one hand where the bruises were now starting form again. I didn't know how many more beatings I could take after all I was human and my body was like a bag full of jelly beans when it came to getting tossed around, I wasn't superman like Mr. Hero here. After Link was sure the woman weren't chasing us he stopped by a tall oak tree that stood solo out in the middle of Hyrule field.

"Are you..okay?" he helped me down and positioned me up against the trunk of the tree. Even in the dark the moonlight shone brightly against his skin showing me all the scratches and sweat he had earned from doing my task making me feel like pure shit, or more shitty than I already felt.

"I'm.. fine" I shrugged his worry off trying to smile but more pain shot through my sides.

Without warning he grabbed my shoulders and gently laid me down on my side "let me have a look" I decided it was best not to argue due to the seriousness of his tone and lifted the top half of my tunic up which thankfully I still had an undershirt beneath it "Link..really I'm fine..we..need to get to Ordon" I spoke between ragged breaths.

His angry eyes shifted to me, glinting silver in the pale moonlight "you think this is fine!" I didn't even make a face or attempt to look at it I just slumped down as he applied the last of our chu jelly to the black and purple welt on my side. Ponyo snorted behind us making me remember we had him back.

"Thanks for getting Ponyo Link" I hissed at the pressure of his fingers along my side.

He shrugged "its no problem, we'll get where we're going much faster now and he was pretty cooperative" he tossed the empty glass vial aside into the grass and helped me up as I rolled my shirt back down. Ponyo trotted forth and nudged me in the shoulder, nipping at the red fabric of my tunic. "Aww I mished you too" I giggled and hugged his neck feeling the sweat that was dripping from his sleek black coat.

Link walk ahead of us to some strange plant and picked up a weird looking blade of grass. Oh I seen him do this a couple times in Ordon! I listened eagerly to the beautiful whistle that came from it as he blew into one end kind of like how I used the whistle Zelda gave to me. Minutes later Epona came rushing from the direction we had come and halted in front of Link as he whispered a few words to her and patted the white streak on her forehead.

"Are you going to be okay to ride?" he asked walking back over to me Epona in tow.

I didn't want him to think I was totally weak so he could just dump me off in Ordon so I stood up straight keeping the pain back behind an invisible wall "yea I'll be alright" to show him I meant it without his help I hauled myself back up on waiting Ponyo and glanced at him eagerly.

He scrunched up his eyebrows in worry then shrugged thus we continued our journey to Ordon and yet again another five long hours of my ass going completely numb.

**First I want to give you guys a three page apology on how short this chapter is , but sadly I'm too lazy for that and it would be just plain annoying so I am terribly sorry for how short this is and how late I am at posting it. School sucks and hates me right now so does my Spanish class which is sooner or later gonna make me go completely Gerudo woman nuts!!! Seriously I hate Spanish with a passion!! Blah blah blah**

**Thank you for all the reviews even though I only got 4 *sadface* but I love you all and it will really make me want to type until my fingers are broken if I get some on this chapter even though its lamely short AND !!!! I will make a solemn promise that the next one will be like 5k words if I get enough encouragement!!! SO CLICK THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON IN THE SOUTH AND REVIEW!!! *twitch* *twitch* **

**Commentary**

**Author:**** So link..*sticks mic in his face* how did this chapter do it for you?**

**Link****: it sucked**

**Author:**** why do you say that?! **

**Link:**** because I had to run into a city of hormonal, single women that's why**

**Author:**** what were they hitting on you?**

**Link:**** why do you think they were chasing me…**

**Author:**** well sorry but someone had to do it…what about you Mya?**

**Mya:**** I liked it, it was..invigorating **

**Link:**** *rolls eyes* yea cuz I had to save you…..again**

**Mya:**** whats that supposed to mean?**

**Link: ****you get yourself hurt all the time and I have to save you!!..but what do you expect from a girl**

**Mya:**** why you &$%#&$%#%^^$^!!!!**

**The rest has been censored due to gore, violence and sheer hilariousness**

**Last Authors Note:**** errr no really these two love eachother in real life *ducks as chair flies by* errr join us next time ;)**


	13. Ordon and Sumo's

Thank whatever god rest in the heaven of this strange world, we were finally there and my ass was freaking raw from all the bouncing and swerving. Well I have to say it wasn't the most awful trip I've ever taken but pretty close, we were attacked by a couple more bublins which Link just decided to hop off Epona and make quick work of them with his play sword while I just watched and sometimes even cheered for him like I was at a football stadium.

The gates of Ordon were just ahead and I was slightly surprised when Link didn't stop to unlock them, he just kept going until Epona effortlessly glided over them like cake. When he was over he stopped and made a sharp turn to watch me but smirked when he saw me just standing there in front of the fence glaring mental curses to him.

"Aren't you gonna jump?" he smiled expectantly yet in a sarcastic manner.

I stuck my tongue out at him and tugged on Ponyo's reins making a U turn until we were far enough back and with all my power kicked him in the sides and nearly fell off as Ponyo jerked forward. My stomach lurched as we made our first jump and landed smoothly on the other side.

"Ha!" I laughed pointing at him "Ponyo here knows some tricks too" the black arab horse snorted in agreement with me. Link just spared me that killer smile and nudged Epona down the thin trail, leading deeper into the woods. It was midday now and the sun shone in beams through the gaps in the trees, splashing like orange and yellow puddles onto the trail floor before us, leaves floated aimlessly around me and I couldn't help but memorize the beauty of this place. The pounding of horse feet on hard dirt drowned out all the noises of the woodland as we winded our way through single file.

Not much later we arrived in the village and found it strangely calm, then I remembered there were no children here so the parents were all probably inside or out looking for them. Drooping my head downward my heart started to weigh heavy with sadness for all the chaos that has been brought to such a peaceful village and nice people.

"LINK..MYA!!" an extremely loud and familiar voice caught my attention and ahead Link had stopped in front Bo whom looked bout hysterical "Could that possibly be you two?!"

In unison me and Link hopped off and trotted up to greet him "you two look just plain aweful!" I scrunched up my face and looked down at my clothes. He was right my red garb was already faded, ripped, soiled and stained with small patches of blood and I didn't even want to imagine what my face and hair looked like *shudders*.

"Come in, come in!" he gestured inside his house "lets talk" without even thinking about rejecting his offer to finally relax we both hustled inside. Link decide to stand while I plopped down on a plushy couch. Hmm being mayor has its benefits, verrry fluffy couch. Looking around his house I found it to be much bigger and more homely than Links, the first time I saw this place was when I was hysterical and woke up threatening to kill everybody with a knife. To me that day seemed so long ago and now it was as if I've been here my whole life or maybe I'm just tired, yea lets leave it at that.

"So" Bo closed the door and stood in front of Link "what's happened to you? Where are the children?"

Link's lips twitched as if he was trying to find the right words to say without freaking the old man out any further. I propped up on leg on the arm of the couch and watched him actually praying he would say the right thing so I couldn't have to hear anymore yelling I mean seriously this guy is a whole band of trombones or it just might be me having a splitting headache at the moment.

"The kids are safe in Kakariko with Renado, they were kidnapped and left alone but he found them and are taking good care of them"

Bo sighed in relief "I see..so the young'uns are in Kakariko village" Link nodded "well that's good..Renado's an old friend of mine if they're in his care then we can relax".

Silence hung in the air for many moments as Bo stared expectantly at the elf boy. I knew what he was going to ask and hated to give him the answer.

Bo leaned forward stretching his arms out "well..don't keep me waitin' lad!" yep here it comes "tell me of my little girl Ilia is with the rest of 'em right?"

I saw Links fist tighten in anger as he turned his back to the big man "no..I-I don't' know where she is" his voice quivered with sadness and I stood up to comfort him but he tilted his head away giving me the sign he didn't want to be touched right now. Standing there looking at his stricken face I felt like an idiot.

"Oh! I see.." the mayor shifted his head toward the floor fighting back tears "that aint what I wanted to hear" he straightened and stroked his chin "ahh but Link I guess I need to think of all five of those kids and not just my own..they're all in danger". Grumbling to himself the big man started pacing back and forth with his hand still glued to his chin "what I need to be thinking about is a way I can help out"

"actually you can" I peeled my eyes away from Link and back to Bo "we need a way to get into the Goron mountains without getting pummeled into pieces" I surrendered a half smiled to him "Renado told us you knew a way".

Bo snapped to attention, leaning forward slightly "what is that? The Gorons of Death Mountain?"I guess this guy was half deaf; I nodded "Renado told you that huh? Well its true I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust".

My pointed ears perked in interest "really?"

He let loose a devious grin despite the depressing atmosphere "with the help of a secret of course".

Link had finally awoken from his little emo stage "then you can help us?"

"I CAN teach you the secret..but you can promise me that you will absolutely, positively will NOT disclose this to anyone"

Me and Link spared each other awkward side glanced before finally nodding.

"Good alrighty then absolutely no one" he headed out his back door and beckoned for us to follow him "come this way".

Whoa who knew this guy had a wrestling ring in his backyard ya know I've always wanted one. Well it wasn't a backyard more like a secret room that resembled the inside of a cave. Torches and platforms lined up around it for people to watch from atop. I was hyped up with excitement for what he was about to show us.

"here Link" Bo tossed Link a set of clothes "you'll need to change out of that fancy green wear"

Nodding the hero disappeared into a side room and left the two of us in silence..utterly awkward silence.

"You never told me what happened to you" Bo said bringing me out of a stare in the direction Link departed.

"huh? Oh well it's..complicated I kinda got separated from Link but later we met up at Kakariko"

"hmm" he crossed his arms amusingly "you must be a brave girl to have been on your own in unfamiliar lands, thank you for helping out Link and the children"

I batted my hands "puhh lease Link is the one who has been saving _me_ the whole time" I cracked an odd smile at the old man as he chuckled.

"well" his face seemed to darken along with the flickering shadows of the torches "I hope my daughter is alright, I know she is a strong and brave girl and believes in Link much so"

I suddenly remembered the whole arranged marriage between Link and Ilia and glanced around uneasily "uh..yea don't worry we'll find her I'm sure she's just fine"

Bo started toward a shelf and pulled off some more clothes "I think what we're about to do should be for Link only because it can be pretty painful and you look tired and beaten up so if you want you can take a hot bath in that back room over there" he gestured to a door that lead down a hallway.

My eyes went completely wide "YOU have hot water!" I totally needed a bath like I needed a bag of skittles because man did I reek, who wouldn't?

Bo rose an eyebrow then winked "a little something from the Gorons, they do have their upsides just don't tell anyone or I'd have a line at my door" his entire belly shook with him as he laughed.

"No problem" quickly I dashed to the door and down the hall but not before sneaking a peek of Link walking out shirtless in his Ordon wear. Mmmm drool time.

"eeeeeehh!" I screeched jumping up and down at the sight of a bathtub, although it was wooden and had overly large pipes leading to a tiny faucet. Well it wasn't Hampton Inn bathtub but it was a hell of a lot better than a dirty hot spring. I stripped completely down and twisted a creaky knob. It took a while but hot water finally started to flow. How on earth they managed to do this in this century is beyond me , not caring to know I practically hopped in and just laid there.

The water overly hot but just the right temperature for one who really needed it. The bruises and welt stung at first but it became very satisfying that the immense heat was blocking away the pain and replace it with pleasure. I was so tempted to just doze off right there but considering past experiences with falling asleep in the bath tub I didn't want to chance it.

Five minutes later I was completely clean. I combed my hair, with a brush found in the cabinet, for the first time in two days and let it hang loose to dry over my shoulders. Even though my clothes were torn and dirty I still slipped them on feeling tons better and ready for some adventuring who knew I would walk in to see Bo's butt cheeks hanging out of a sumo thong. Like seriously it was right in my line of sight as I stepped through the door.

"OHMYLOVEOFGODINHOLYHEAVEN PUT SOME EFFING CLOTHES ON!!" I screeched shielding my eyes but opened them slightly through the crack of my fingers to see Link staring awkwardly at me giving Bo the opportunity to knock him out of the ring.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud gaining a glare from him as he sat back up "sorry" I grinned widely back at him and fingered a nervous wave.

"C'mon Link you can't beat Gorons when you don't pay attention" Bo huffed as the hero joined him back in the ring.

Shrugging I sat down on one of the watching platforms and leaned forward on my elbows. Oh wait a second Link was shirtless mmm another drool moment. Oh come on don't look at me like that you all know you would do the same sheesh. As horrid as it was to see Bo half naked it was pretty amusing to watch two people smack each other around and went wide eyed when Link managed to push Bo out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Wooo go Link!" I jumped up

Bo rolled himself up into a sitting position brushing the dust off his clothes "not to shabby lad you just might get this" I winced when he bent over again to catch his breath "alright enough training go get dressed this man is getting to old for this" with a wave of his hand he signaled Link and me away. I went to wait in the living room while elfy went and changed. Plopping down on the couch I saw a chest in the corner of the room that looked very conspicuous. "Hmm maybe just a- nah" I didn't want ol fat man to think I was snoopy…maybe just a tiny-"

Just as I was about to lift up the lid I heard footsteps and voices on the other side of the door leading to the wrestling ring, and as quick as I heard I dove back onto the couch and returned to my casual manner as they stepped through. Link sadly covered in his green garb again.

"You've gotten a tad stronger in the slight time you've been gone Link, strong as you are though you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestling with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock!"

"Then how the heck are we supposed to get up there" I piped up beside Link who had the same look on his face. I mean the poor guy got pummeled by a fat man for nothing then.

"Well little lady the secret to beating those Gorons are in that chest over there" he pointed to the certain chest in the corner "go ahead and keep it for yourself".

I huddled around Link and leaned over his back to get a peek at what was inside as he lifted it up my excited expression dropped "boots?!" Link lifted them up with a little more effort, they certainly looked heavy and made of metal. Then it click and my mouth made the shape of an O.

Bo chuckled "you can probably tell , those boots are made of iron lad"

I snickered "yea no kidding"

"Whoever wears them won't easily be pushed around, even by a Goron"

I tapped one of them with a knuckle, yep made of iron eesh must be uncomfortable sucks Link is the one who has to wear them well actually no because if Link didn't wear them then I'd have to so no.

"If you're fixin to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots. Just don't tell anyone where you got those okay. Specially Renado.

"Thanks Bo" Link said stuffing them in that dimensional satchel of his. I tilted my head sideways 'how in the he-'

"I hope you guys don't plan on just taking off right away" Bo crossed his arms and regarded Link "you two look beat, stay a night before you wander off anywhere else. I'm pretty sure Fado could use your help m'boy you know him can't never take care of nuthin on his own without causing some sort of trouble"

I rolled my eyes at him impatiently "all right all right we'll help the farm guy" I grabbed Link's sleeve and dragged him out the house as he waved goodbye to Bo.

We both saddled up on our horses and walked them up the path toward the farm. Glancing around I noticed Link's sad expression and frowned "you alright there?"

He snapped his head back to the trail, blue eyes glazed over "y-yea I'm fine".

Biting the inside of my cheek I sighed "you don't have to worry about Ilia Link" I kept my brown eyes glued to the path ahead "we'll find her , she's a smart girl"

"It's just that I wasn't there to protect her" his voice shuddered in the late evening air "she could be hurt or worse, I was never there to protect any of them including you".

Okay I'm about sick of this! With one force thrust of my hands and heel I circled Ponyo in front of Epona causing Link to stop in his tracks with a questionable expression "look, you are not superman okay. I've told you this once and I'll say it again, you might be the great hero of light and stuff or whatever but you can't save or protect everyone okay? Because believe it or not you're human and so is everyone else!" I didn't mean for it sound so harsh but hey I was right this guy wouldn't give himself a break.

He continued to blink at me like I was a phantom. After glaring at him for what seemed like minutes I straightened Ponyo out and trotted the rest of the way up the trait and after a while I heard him anchoring behind as well being his usual emo quiet self.

"Link!" some guy that looked about Link's age, maybe a year or two older, nearly jumped up at our approach. I looked back at the elf boy as he dismounted his horse and strolled up to the farmer guy. This must be Fado hmm don't think I ever met him , he's not_ that_ bad looking I mean once you get past the huge nose and the 'I'm gonna commit suicide' expression he was ok except he had a little bit of a nervous disorder and never seemed to shut up.

"Link, how did you get here, where are the kids, what were those things?"

It took a few minutes but Link explained to him that the kids were safe in Kakariko.

"Oh" Fado breathed a sigh of relief "that's good all the parents will be happy to know no harm has came to em" his eyes caught mine and he peeked around the green elf's shoulder sparing me a half lidded grin "Link, whose your lovely friend?"

I smiled back and weaved around in front of the hero before he could speak "my name's Mya and you must be Fado" I stuck out a hand and he accepted it still wearing a transfixed grin.

"Well..it's certainly nice to meet ya" he glanced between me and Link "are you two together or something?" I guess he was regarding the fact that the hero boy behind me was glaring daggers into my skull. Hmm I may just have some fun with this.

"Nah we're just buddies am I right Link?" I turned and gave him a expectant smile. He ran fingers through his tousled hair and shook out of his death glare "yea she's just..helping me" he replied dimly.

"So" I stepped closer to the farmer guy "what is it that you do around here?" my tone was seductive just the way I planned for it to be. I very slyly ran a finger up the others shirt "so if you're not doing anything later maybe you can-"

"-Fado!" Link cleared his throat to make up for the sudden loudness of his voice "um Bo said you needed help with the goats" satisfied I stepped back beside the blond who continued to glower holes in the side of my head. Ahh how messing with a guy brightens my day despite I've been shot, beaten, tossed and nearly drowned.

"Umm oh yes I do, if you don't mind so I can wrap up for the evening and get inside incase those monsters come back"

"Then I guess you can take me on a tour huh?" I winked at Fado whose face flustered a neon red. No I wasn't into the guy I'm pretty sure by now ya'll know my intentions but man was it funny to see Link mad or maybe the other word….jealous?

Before I could step forward the blond halted me by placing an arm in front of my chest "actually Mya" he spoke and I could tell he was trying to keep his cool with that giddy smile of his "you need to get back to my house and get some rest, we're heading back to Kakariko first thing in the morning".

My lips tilted down in a fake pout but inside I was smiling.. oh so deviously "why don't I just stay at Fad-"

"-Mya, now!" Link made a sharp gesture down the road. I blinked at his sudden biplolarness then huffed criss crossing my arms as continued to glare.

"ugh alright I'm going sheesh" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and grabbed a hold on Ponyo's reins "now hurry up with the goats so you can sleep for once" In the small time I spared him a last glance I saw the wild fire die and melt away into that usual softness of his and he nodded.

"killjoy" I muttered walking down the trail but somewhere inside me found amusement for what happened, if there was one thing in the world that was sweeter than skittles and/or money it was making someone jealous, yea that totally sounded like I was a bitch of some sort but really it's what makes every girl happy.

The sun was begging so set behind the now darkening trees, lighting the sides of the buildings afire with a scarlet glow. Birds tweeted at eachother as if signaling their companions it's bed time which made me even more weary. It was too quiet though, there was no laughter or ranting of children running about, there wasn't even any adult out save Jaggle who stood atop the pillar supposedly keeping watch for the village or more like the back of his eyelids. I sighed, my eyelids drooping heavy as my body. Adventure, is what everyone wants but they have no idea what it does to you. I felt along the patched up hole in my shoulder, the blood was dried and the bandage was dirty. Oh well I'll take care of it I shrugged my physical worries aside and climbed up the tree house ladder. His house wasn't warm as I remembered it to be probably from lack of attendance and the fact it was probably nearing the cold seasons in this world.

There wasn't any wood for the fire so I just sat down on the soft rug that cradled me the first couple of days I arrived. My mom, for some reason now her ivory face so vague. How long have I been here? I couldn't remember, maybe a few weeks or even a month there was too much going on to keep time and my head hurt way too much to even be thinking about counting something. Slowly, I pulled off the fingerless gloves that left a white patch on my skin that outlined it due to the sun tanning the rest of my arm that wasn't covered. The scars were still there, ridged that entwined themselves in rune patterns all the way up to my elbows. How on earth was I going to explain this to mom, ugh that's not what I should be worrying about I should be focused on helping Link save Hyrule, despite Zelda's warnings. A deep pit welled up in my stomach and suddenly the room got cold, would if I never got home. Would if I died here, I would never..see my mom or dad. God there was so much to do, so many mistakes to correct I had to tell my dad..I had too. Something wet was sliding down my cheeks and I lifted my fingers to find I was crying. Slowly I curled up on my side and hugged my knees. Why do I feel like I'm lying to myself…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later I heard the doors open and a booted boy step in already knowing who it was I just stayed rolled up, my back facing him.

"Mya?" I couldn't really recognize the tone of his voice was it sadness, regret? Whatever I was too tired to really care anyway and not in the mood for one of his sappy apologies.

He was about to reach for me when I rolled over opening one eye "well finally you're done, I didn't know you had to sing them to sleep as well" I piped up sarcastically and sat up stretching my arms behind my head.

He smirked and walked toward the kitchen "he had me do a few other things as well".

Oh my god this was a totally bad time but I just couldn't resist "so" I sleepily rubbed my right eyes and stood on the opposite side of the counter "did he like me?"

My question apparently caught him by surprise because he dropped like two cups from his cabinet, one of them bouncing off his head and clattered to the floor "what!?" he spun around rubbing the spot.`

I shrugged ever so casually "just wondering what he thought of me"

He continued to eye me skeptically "why are you so concerned if he likes you or not?"

I leaned in raising my tone a bit "he's your friend why not?" yea this has gone from slightly amusing to plain annoying.

We stared at each other for what seemed minutes before he grumbled under his breath and picked up the fallen cups. After he had gone out to gather some left over wood he lit the fireplace and we sat in front of it eating silently to ourselves, both of our eyes stared refutably into the dancing orange and yellow flames.

"Um Mya?" Link broke the awkward silence between us, his glowing blue eyes turned to me.

"hmm?" I swallowed the last of the soup Link had prepared, he might not be good at a lot of things but he sure could cook.

"I know you don't want too, but you need to stay here where its safe"

My eyes flickered in dim light of the fire and I replied with a straight monotones response "no"

I was surprised and at the same time strangely wierded out he didn't say anything back I mean where did all the 'I have to protect everyone in the world' or 'I must keep the helpless multidimensional traveling girl safe' and blah blah blah oh wait here it comes.

"I can't let you get hurt again, I already have lost one and I'm not gonna loose you too" he didn't even look at me as he spoke only stared into the twisting flames as if he was speaking to himself.

"Hmm" I tapped my bottom lip with a finger and stood up earning a questioning glance from the elf. With one husky motion I unsheathed his Hylian sword from his back making a nice shhhing noise as it slid out glinting silver in the firelight.

"What are you-?"

With one sweeping motion I grabbed my huge hunk of brown hair in my fist and sliced the silver blade across severing the strands they fell to the floor, tumbling like dark snow. I lifted the sword back up and looked at my reflection ignoring the completely shocked expression from the other.

"Now there is one thing less to complain about" I smiled mischievously at my now shoulder length hair. One would think it would hurt to lose what you have been growing for nearly four years but it was a complete relief. Like shedding ten pounds off your head kind of relief now at least when I fight something it won't get in the way.

Link still had his mouth agape trying to say something. Smirking I shoved the sword back onto it's holder and plopped down beside him yawning to myself.

"W-why did-"

I snapped my tired eyes back "you should get some sleep, like you said we leave at dawn _hero_" I gestured up to the bunk bed which was totally calling my name but this guy really needed to sleep for once.

"No, you go ahead"

Completely ignoring him I stretched out on the fluffy rug and fluttered my eyes closed savoring the feeling of the warmth spreading across my lower back and arms.

He sighed heavily and walked away only to come back and drape a blanket across my body. I smiled warmly still tip toe'ing the border between dreamland and reality and buried my face into the softness of it and for the first time since I have been here I didn't dream of home..

**Not really going to rant on and on this time guys sorry it's like 2:30 in the morning and I'm so tired and puhh lease REVIEW some more because I've been really putting a lot of effort into this story and I really would appreciate it ;) thankies**


	14. The Chase is On

hyourin-kusabana: yep her hair is gone, well not all XD yea the Fado incident was fun to write mwahahaha

UnknownMidna: thank you, thank you hope you keep on reading ;)

Airheadninja: thank for the cookies hun XD you are so awesome for leaving for such nice long comments I wish others could learn from you but I'm appreciative of anything :) and yes again it was fun writing the Fado incident cuz making guys jealous is always a killer XD hope you keep on sending such awesomeness reviews!!

**Disclaimer**

**If the characters and Zelda world was in any way possibly or however so mine then I wouldn't be posting it on under the label Legend of Zelda now would I so…I do not own Link or anything other than Ponyo and Mya or any other side OC's I might just stick in here…..so do not sue me for I have no money!!! XD**

**ON WIT ZE STORY!!**

"ow..ow..OW will you please stop touching it" I slapped Link's hands away from the dried up wound on my shoulder. He had gotten his brilliant idea he was gonna try and patch it up, well one thing is for certain he is no doctor "ow I'm serious I'm gonna bite you if you touch it gain" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He sighed "if you wanna go with me then you need to be able to use your shoulder now let me-"

He tried to touch me again with a wet rag and I squirmed away "my arm is just fine look" I rolled my shoulder twice and tried to obtain the sheer pain. Well it did hurt less than what he was doing.

The elf didn't at all look like he was buying it and pulled out a bandage roll "if you don't let me then I'm leaving you here".

I pouted my lip "you won't leave me here, you love me too much" of course I was just kidding but he took it the wrong way and blushed like crazy. Gee they don't have sarcasm at all here do they.

I quirked an eyebrow at him "I'm kidding you know that don't you".

Link grimaced and came at my shoulder again "yea I know, besides you love Fado right?" this time I let him wrap the white bandage around the wound chuckling to myself.

"Well he _is_ sorta cute" I replied sarcastically my voice suddenly seductive.

Link stopped on the spot and shifted his fierce blue eyes to mine and just stared at me. I tried to read his face but he made it totally impossible with that emo expressionlessness of his "okay" he tugged tightly on the bandage earning a screech of pain from me "I'll just go get Bo to arrange a marriage for you guys then" what scared me is his voice was dead serious.

"Wait, what!" I snapped out of my amused smirk to a 'wtf' look and tried to reach for him as he headed toward the door.

"I'll be right back" he slammed the door and I immediately jumped up and ran for him nearly falling off the ladder outside his house.

"Link wait!" how the hell did he get down there so fast oh yea I forgot he's superelf. He ignored me and continued out the gates of his home or he got as far as he could before I tackled him to the ground pinning him down by all fours and I saw him grinning as he faced me.

"I swear.. I will tie you to a tree upside down if you do that!"

He tried to move but I dug my knee in his thy and grinned deviously "got it?"

He winced but kept smiling "Why not you like him don't you?"

"No I was joking" slowly I stood up releasing him "sarcasm..look it up".

Link brushed off his green garb "I'm still telling him" without warning he ran off before I could reach for his throat and strangle him to death ,leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Damn he was fast.

"Link you ass, get back here!" I ran like a madwoman, chasing him in circles and through the village, him laughing at me in the process, until I was too tired to even see straight and my eyes got blurry.

"I…swear" I bent over my knees catching my breath "I'll kill…" in the most hilarious manner I flopped down on my belly in the wet grass behind Uli's house. Hmm come to think of it where was everyone? I spread out on the ground still on my stomach attempting to catch my breath.

"Giving up already?" I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes at the elf boy who stood in front of me with a triumphant grin and didn't even look a bit tired. Damn him for being all mighty chosen one who never breaks a sweat because I beg to differ

I sighed lifting myself up and brushing the grass from my tunic "shouldn't we get back to Kakariko?"

His expression snapped from playful kid to serious hero man "oh yea you're right, we should get going" after saying goodbye to Bo and packing both Ponyo and Epona up we left the village and it's peacefulness behind and now faced a terror filled Hyrule field which of course the usual flying pterodactyl monster things, and Bublins running about on the ground attacked us but had little victory because mostly we just shot them down with arrows or ran over them. Well at least Epona did, Ponyo was skinnier than that big horse and preferred to jump over them rather than risk tumbling.

The sun peeked over the mountains to the east and even from here we could see a curtain of yellow and black that was twilight and made a dome around Hyrule. My gut sank and realized that could happen to this whole place. Why bad things happen to back people was beyond me.

I took us hours and almost the whole day but since we now had two horses we traveled much faster than we did with just Epona and was near the outskirts around the time evening was drawing near and the temperature was lowering.

"Link" I squinted my eyes at some dust stirred up on the horizon "what is that?" I pointed to a group of dark clusters that seemed to be riding toward Kakariko, then my stomach suddenly opened up a pit that sent bad news signals all up and down my spine. Why did those look like..oh no Bublins!

"Link!" I screamed mouth agape. I hope the children were safe with Renado.

"Their heading for the village!" he kicked Epona hard in the sides and I followed suit as we both sped up. The mass ahead busted through the gate and disappeared along the path.

We winded through the thin road, hooves throwing up dust until we rounded the last corner and into the entrance of the village. I nearly broke down physically and mentally when I saw Colin being held up by his shirt and unconscious by a bigger Bublin . Beth was on the ground her small head tilted up staring at the horrific scene it looked like blood was coming out of her arms from I hoped was just scrapes.

The green pig man lifted his hand higher to make sure we saw his newest catch, purposely taunting us. I found a quick second to glance to Link who had his head low, grinding his teeth in sheer fury the wind blew his sandy blonde hair across his face as he sped ahead of me.

"Mya get on here!" I heard him shriek while we were still speeding down as the pig men rounded up and pounded out the opposite side of the village.

I didn't even ask what he was talking about nor needed to, using Ponyo's saddle to steady me up on my feet I leaped with all the strength I could muster as Link held out an arm and caught my wrist slinging me onto the rear of his saddle. We jumped another gate on the way out following the trails of dust the Bublins' left behind.

I tightened my legs on the saddle and wrapped one hand around Link's waist clinging to his green shirt, and felt how tense he was from determination and at the same time I knew he was scared for the boy that looked up to him like an older brother I know I would be cuz that little boy reminded me of _my_ brother and I would do anything for him.

We rode into an open clearing and stopped. The Bublin was stopped ahead and looked like he was waiting on us I clenched my fist, brown eyes narrowing as it now had Colin tied up to a stick and lifted him higher in the air and from the looks of it the boy was unconscious ,which was probably a good thing. Poor kid, this has happened twice to him already.

I felt Link's torso tighten as the Bublin blew a horn that vibrated across the field. When he was done he beckoned challengingly to both of us as more of them peeked up over the hill and bounded downwards, bow and arrows at hand.

With a smooth ching Link yanked the sword out of the sheath "Mya shoot the others!" his voice was filled with sheer determination and he kicked Epona hard in the side. She reared up on her hind legs, sprinting forth. I slipped the crossbow out from the holder on my back and winded up an arrow. The others on their horned pig mounts stomped closer sweeping their clubs even if they weren't even close, blood lust in their yellow eyes. Aiming down the notch at the closest one the arrow released with a sharp twang and straight through its neck. He fell over making disgusting gurgling noises as I loaded another one.

"Yah!" Link speared Epona harder in the side with his heels and finally got close enough to make a silver arc with his blade managing to slice into the other's arm. When the hero tried to strike him down once and for all one of his buddies used his mount to ram into the sides of us shoving Epona off course in the process.

"You son of a-" cursing I used one arm to hold the weapon and aimed at the monster. His gold eyes went wide as the arrow whizzed into his left shoulder and was struck to the ground. No matter how many of them Link sliced in pieces or I shot them one seemed to replace the one who had fallen. C'mon Epona go faster. I urged in my mind but in reality she was heaving her stomach up and down trying to catch her breath.

I nearly dropped the crossbow as Epona jumped over a pile of stones, stumbling a bit in the process. Flaming arrows darted in the air around us leaving the smell of smoke lingering and reminding me of how close they were.

Link tilted his head over his shoulder "Mya shoot him!" I noticed how tight his face was in concentration and his fingers were white from the grip he had on the reins.

Nodding mutely I used my good arm to aim over his shoulder and to the back of the Bublin who had Colin but before I had a chance to release another one of them, I hadn't noticed had gotten so close, used a hand to smack me out of the saddle. Stars flooded my vision and I seemed to fly through the air for many seconds before crashing into the grass. My shoulder aching beyond belief.

"Mya!" Link screamed and was about to halt Epona's reins before I stopped him.

"No Link I'll be fine just go!" he bit his bottom lip and half nodded before urging the horse to speed off again. Not far ahead I barely saw the Bublin that held Colin jump over a wooden barricade and onto a bridge. God I hope he can handle this on his own.

I was about to run that direction when my ears twitched at two of the skinny arrow Bublins lumbering up behind me, bow and arrow in hand. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my already bruised rib cage I felt along the ground for my crossbow only to find it was crushed into pieces. Aww this was my favorite too. Great I'm defenseless just absolutely great ,thank you karma!

Two pairs of yellow eyes met mine and the one of the right raised his flaming arrow at me. Why did they have to be flaming I mean it isn't like the arrow already doesn't do the trick! But strangely the other stopped him before he could release and grunted something in a completely different language. I blinked at them as they argued for a few seconds like two growling lions.

"Get down!" whoa hey they speak English or sorta. "I say down!" the one who had intervened pushed me to my knees while the other had the head of his arrow aimed at my back. He pulled out a rope that was probably meant to bound me but the other stopped him grunting something in his own language again. I took a deep breath and prayed they didn't see me reach for the knife hooked inside my boot.

"Gurgh frogh righeh" one grumbled to the other obviously frustrated. The one he was yelling at replied with more freaky language that I couldn't understand. Shifting my stance on my knees I leaped out to the one in front of me and tacked him to the ground, pinning the knife into his chest in the process. He was dead instantly and I rolled him from out from under me to where he was lying on top of me as its companion fired a arrow and instead of hitting me it hit his friend in the back, heh dumbass. Before he could reload his bow I lunged out and at least managed to knock him sideways while throwing the bow the other direction. I was still a tad uncoordinated because of the fall but still, you know know when you're in those desperate times where you're just so tired and damn sick that you just go blood lust crazy and do all sorts of out of character shit? Yea this was one of these times.

I kicked the Bublin in the kneecap or I thought it was his knee cap and he fell down again flat on his back. Not giving him a second chance I stabbed the green monster , driving the already blood covered knife keeper with my palm until it stopped squirming.

I backed up feeling the wet, warm liquid on my hands and matted to my clothes. Guilt and frustration welled up inside where it didn't need to. No I can mourn later! I stole the bow that still appeared to be intact and the quiver of arrows on the dead arrowmen before speeding where I last saw Link depart.

I came to the entrance of the bridge, completely out of breath, to see it was barricaded by burning wood. "Damn!" I hissed squinting beyond the flames. I saw Link kicking Epona down the narrow stone bridge, one hand clutched to the reins while the other held out his sword that glinted silver in the evening light, ready to strike as the monster on the pig came at him from the opposite direction with that ugly ass boar of his. Brushing back my short hair I looked up to see another skinny Bublin shooting flaming arrows at Link whenever he came close. Oh no that wouldn't do.

I ran around to the other side and found a doorway open leading up to a staircase and forced myself to climb up it until I busted out the hatch door on top. The surprised creature jumped up and loaded an arrow but I was ready and released with a less sharper twang than my old crossbow but it knocked the poor sucker in the shoulder and threw him over the edge shrieking until I heard a thud below then silence.

It turns out the skinny one wasn't the only one shrieking my eyes scanned the bridge side to see Link rearing up on Epona while the Bublin who took Colin flown down into the dark Abyss making freakish pig noises in the process.

After seeing he had Colin safe and sound I collapsed breathlessly and sighed in relief on the stone tower that over looked most of Hyrule field and even the curtain of twilight that encased half of it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link removed his head from Colin's fore head as the boys blue eyes pulled open still taking in their surroundings. I sat cradling his head while Link was down on his knees holding his shoulder up smiling softly at him. Beth told me the second we got here of what he did and I couldn't hardly believe it myself but when Talo confirmed it for some reason I felt a tingling sensation like a proud parent would if their child had all A's but in this kids story he risked his life to save Beth.

"Link.." his exhausted whisper penetrated through the dusty gust of wind as all seven of us surrounded him, including Renado. Wait where the hell was he when all this happened?

Colin blinked tilting his head toward me then back to Link "is everyone..ok?" he looked around wearily to everyone of them. Beth was staring intently something hidden behind her eyes that showed a new liking for him. Well she better is all I have to say about the matter!

I brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from his dirtied face also sharing the same smile as Link did "everyone's fine Colin".

He sighed smiling "..good" his blue eyes trailed to the young girl in the red "Beth..I'm sorry..you know for shoving you. Are you mad?"

Everyone glanced at her and she shook her head quickly, blushing madly in process.

"I..I think I finally understand" Colin whispered rolling his head toward Link "I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger like you, Link.."

The dirty blonds' smile tugged into an intent expression, the wind blowing his hair across his glazed over eyes that trailed to Colin's fist as the boy lifted it up with his words "He wasn't talking about strength like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave.." Colin balled up his small hands and slacked off the weight of his body in exhaustion as Link's grip tightened on the young boys' shoulder.

"Link, you saved me..didn't you?"

Link's cerulean eyes stole a second to mine before he nodded "yea".

Colin smiled brightly at his role model "you..you can do anything..you can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you Link?"

He nodded again before Colin's eyes half lidded and he collapsed in Link's arm. Renado picked him up and smiled at Link before he departed into his house with the worried kids surrounding him.

I was still on the ground staring at the dried up blood on my hands when Link kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder "are you hurt?" his eyes trailed over the blood on my tunic and on my arms. I didn't like killing, never did even if it was some deranged monster it still didn't right it was just the way I was.

I sighed deeply and stood up "I'm alright, it's not my blood"

He smiled irresistibly "thank you for helping me, I wish you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

I smirked and pulled him in for a hug, wrapping my arms around his tense and bruised torso "you're gonna have to quit worrying about me sooner or later" I felt his arms slide around my waist for friendly brief hug and we let go.

"I think we both could use some rest before we _talk_ with the Gorons" his voice was low and tiresome as was mine.

I chuckled as we started heading toward the Inn "No complaining there bud"

**Whew ok, well that took a lot of brain power pshhh my room is full of steam right now! I've never like writing action and fighting parts of stories but I hope I'm getting better but I guess I'll never know unless you REVIEW and if you do answer these questions.**

**Which chapter is your favorite so far?**

**Do you like the story line so far?**

**Is there anything I need to improve on?**

**Just answer these question pretty super duper please with anything but a cherry on top! Preferably skittles!**

**Commentary**

**Author: Mya what is your favorite quality about Link?**

**Mya: hmm ya know what that is a tough one**

**Link: WHAT?! How is that a tuff one? Any crazy fangirl out there would write a novel on that question!**

**Mya: well what makes you think I'm a glomping fangirl!?**

**Link: well for one you're in this fic**

**Mya: oh whatever! Fine my fav quality about Link is err he's cute, strong and blah blah blah. **

**Author: err ok? Link what is your fav quality about Mya?**

**Link: the fact that she doesn't talk much cuz I'd lose my precious sanity.**

**Mya: you still love me though**

**Link: *-*……**

**(if you guys want you can send question and I'll add them here in commentary) yea I'm just that bored psshh sue me**

**Author: mmk well join us next time on 'Through My Eyes' BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW DAMNIT!!**


	15. STUPID GORONS!

"How's your breakfast Mya?" Renado asked as he refilled my cup with milk.

I swallowed the chewed up sliver of meat that tasted a lot like bacon "it's great thank you" it might be completely rare but I never did like bacon but this stuff was ten times better "how's Colin doing?" I asked forking the cold eggs around my plate.

He nodded and sat across from me "Colin's doing well now considering all he's been through but is still sleeping" I noticed Luda from across the room was carrying dishes to a water filled sink. I guess they are now practically running the Inn since the other ones have 'passed on'.

I sighed still a bit tired from yesterday. I didn't get much sleep considering the imaginary phantom thing that keeps watching me every night. I thought about telling Link or Midna about it again but figured it wouldn't matter because they would either one, think I'm still hallucinating or two, it really was just a part of my imagination. This didn't surprise me one bit considering ,the past couple of days I was probably going loony.

"I hope Link can figure out this Goron problem, we could really use their help" Renado spoke from across the table staring out the busted window to the mountains that laid behind the broken down buildings.

I stood up and stretched out my aching muscles "I'm pretty sure he can he's the hero anyway" my eyes darted around the room expectantly "speaking of Link, where is he?"

The native man shrugged "last I saw he was still in his room, still exhausted from yesterday perhaps".

I grinned smugly and rubbed my hands together "time for a rude awakening then" well I wasn't going to consider letting him sleep in while I'm up at the crack of dawn practicing with Renado even if it wasn't my idea in the first place. He decided to let me carry a bow instead of a crossbow since it was lighter weight and quicker to manage. I didn't like that idea at first because I'd strangely grown accustomed to using the weapon but I guess since it was now crushed into pieces I would have to make an exception.

"Thanks for breakfast Ren" yea I call him Ren now since Renado seemed too long for me, that's just how lazy I get sometimes. He nodded and walked over to help his daughter with dishes after I departed towards Links' room.

"Link?" I knocked on the door a few times. No reply "Link wake up!" inside somewhere I heard a groan of protest that sounded something like "go away".

"C'mon it's morning already" I walked in and blinding sunlight filled the room causing him to grumble curses and put a pillow over his face. I placed my hands on my hips and smiled deviously. Backing up a couple steps I ran and jumped on the bed before a loud "ooof" escaped his muffled mouth under the pillow. Cackling evilly I hopped on top of him, with the covers still on him of course, and removed the pillow.

"Get up, get up! We have to save the Gorons now!" he opened one eye in annoyance then used an arm to cover his face again.

"Another hour" the elf grumbled his grumpy morning voice totally evident.

"Liiiink" I moaned in a pouty manner and removed his arm "you're the hero of light, you don't get breaks now get your ass up, Goron time!"

"What makes you think you're coming with me?" he replied blinking open his eyes and placing a hand behind his head.

I propped up my elbows on his chest and cradled my chin "because I'd have to murder you if you didn't let me" my legs swung up in the air behind me in a casual manner as I half glared half smirked at him. There wasn't no way in friggin hell he was leaving me not after all I've done.

"mmm" he grumbled closing his eyes again and leaning his head back "I could think of worse ways to go"

I smirked and crawled backwards off of him "don't tempt me hero, now get up before I pour some hot spring water on your ass" when he didn't move I grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it completely off. Such a pity he was still wearing his green garb even when sleeping. No one can't be _that_ tired but still he still looked pretty cute with his messy morning hair. Well Ilia is certainly going to have fun with this guy in the future. Hmm maybe this will get him up.

"You know every second you lay here doing nothing we no closer to finding your future wife" I smiled smugly and crossed my arms as he shot straight up out of bed almost falling to the floor in the process.

"Now that's better" I cackled and headed for the door "hurry up so we can get a move on"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Talo called over as we walked down the ramp into the road "I can't believe Colin I mean that was a really brave thing for him to do, huh? Especially since he's such a weakling"

I scrunched up my nose. How can he call Colin a weakling when he was the one than ran from the boar? Not that it would have made a difference anyway.

"He is gonna be alright isn't he Link?" strangely worry clouded his words.

Link put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and bent down eyes level with the kid "he'll be fine Talo"

The brunette kid sighed in relief then put his hands on his hips in an annoyed bipolar manner "and Malo hasn't even come by since yesterday, what's he thinking"

I looked around usually that little brat is always with Beth or Talo come to think of it I hadn't seen him any this morning "where is he anyway?"

"Hmph" the boy crossed his harms "He said he was gonna 'get started' and he hasn't come out of that closed up shop since, Link could you talk some sense into that kid?" Talo pleaded with his hands clasped together.

Me and Link shared suspicious glances before both of us nodded and walked toward the boarded up building that looked about ready to fall down with a gust of wind.

The wooden door creaked as we stepped in to find it empty. It did look like a small shop and had a long shelf behind the counter where a valuable looking items rested, one which included a nice looking blue shield.

"umm hello?" I called out seeing no one was here. Link walked over to the counter and eyed the shield. Oh I know that look it's that 'I want that nice shiny blue toy' look.

"Hey lookie lookie" I held up a nice engraved bow that was made of polished darkwood and had some sort of language written on it.

"Hey!" a small, familiar voice pieced the silence and we both looked around "Hey down here!" Link nearly jumped when Malo peeked over the counter, the ponytail on his head could barely reach the top of it "you guys can look but don't you dare just take things!"

Link blinked confused but I was forcing myself to hold in an insane laughter or at least until the miniature chucky glared at me with his creepy beaded eyes "if you want that nice bow then YOU pay for it!"

I batted my hands out and put the weapon back down "alright alright sheesh" I set it back down on the counter before joining Link by his side.

"I have decided to take on this unnamed shop buy something it helps the whole village if you do.."

I laughed nearly doubling over in the process "YOU are running a shop oh that has got to be the most hilarious thing!" the boy glared at me some more placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey I may be small but I will make money this way you just watch!" his chubby finger pointed at me as I continued to giggle to myself.

"OK ok I'm done…..BWAHAHAHA!"

Link side glanced at me in an agitated manner and I bit my lip choking out a few more giggles in the process. Once he was satisfied his face softened and he turned back to the little 'merchant' "how much for the Hylian shield?"

I glanced around and huffed in a bored manner before hastily picking up the darkwood bow "how bout this thing, how much?" I examined it like a shiny new toy. A toy I wanted.

Malo criss crossed his arms in a snooty manner "If you want that it'll cost you 250 rupees" god I hated the devil child.

I made a pouty face at Link as he took the bow from my hands and put it back on the counter "not now Mya we don't have enough money"

I sulked, sticking out my bottom lip "yea but we have enough to get _you_ a toy don't we?"

"How much for the shield Malo?" he repeated obviously ignoring me.

"200"

"Pshh" I hissed and stomped out the door grumbling curses.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"C'mon Link put your back into it!" I screeched from the side nearly hugging the canyon wall.

Link planted his metal booted feet and began to push harder as the huge boulder man , whom had rolled up into a ball, was pressing forward with all its might. "Hyeh" the elf grunted, gritting his teeth as he heaved the Goron back down the path only for it to meet an uncomfortable landing off the cliff side.

"Ouchie he's gonna feel that" I winced after hearing the loud thump and joined the sweat stricken Link by his side.

I pulled out my old bow Renado gave me, man I really hated this thing too it's was not as maneuverable as a cross bow and took up so much space I'll have to have a talk with the man when I got back.

"Don't waste your time" Link cut me off as I was about to load an arrow "they're made of pure rock remember, besides." his dirty blonde hair fell around his face as he looked up toward the path "we're not here to fight them".

Under my feet the ground started to rumble again and that was more than enough signal to get the hell out of the way while Link caught yet another Goron and effortlessly threw it aside like it was just a paperweight, thank god they didn't have reverse or we'd be in for a fight.

The dust settled in the desert air making it difficult for me breathe much less see. Coughing up dirt we both made our way up and over a metal blockade by hopping on top of the platforms and onto the other side to meet another canyon walkway with round steam vents guising up searing smoke that would melt your skin if you touched it.

We weaved through them and came to a clearing where everything was a bit too quiet save for the bursting vents that cascaded all around us as we stepped into an open canyon. The sun beated down on my neck and face with immense heat that had me already sweating due the fact we've haven't started out less than thirty minutes ago.

I darted my eyes around and smirked crossing my arms "ha looks like we scared them off or something" in a smug manner I tromped forward ready to continue before Link grabbed my tunic collar and yanked me back on my ass just in time for twenty flaming arrows to land aimlessly around us.

"Aww c'mon flaming arrows , why!?" I shouted to the heavens as Link anchored me along behind him while we weaved through the opening.

I was surprised we made it one piece but we arrived in another thin canyon path.

"will you please pay attention" the elf scolded me his eyes red from heat and exhaustion.

I was about to reply with a smart ass remark when I noticed something then I just reverted a snooty manner crossing my arms "you should take your own advice" with a finger I pointed down at his feet.

"Agghhh" he realized he was standing on a steam vent and hurled backwards just in time for it to guise up.

We continued along the path which seemed pretty quiet and safe until we both stopped and heard something that sounded like crashing boulders which didn't seem so uncommon here. Sprinting around the corner we stopped just in time for a boulder the size of a basketball or maybe bigger crashed before us, bursting to a dozen pieces in the process.

I pinched my forehead "you have got to be kidding me"

Link sighed and pulled me along down the Cliffside until we came into another clearing of the canyon but this one had more paths leading up to a higher level and a few Gorons rested at the bottom possibly standing guard.

"Hey get out of here!" his voice kind of reminded me of the Hulk in a way, coming near the base of the cliff that led up to a higher level the Goron came at both of us. It only took me one glance to see he was more than double my size in width and height and immediately backed up to let the hero do the work.

The rock man got in what looked like a boxing stance and made a swing at Link who ducked it and pulled out his sword. What's he thinking these things are rock that stupid sword won't help? I was brought to reality when a flaming boulder crashed next to me, hitting my ankles with cinders that snapped off of it "yahhh! Link will you hurry up!"

He dodged another blow and made a swing at the Goron with his sword only for it to bounce off with a ching. The elf's fierce blue eyes growled in frustration as he did a back flip to avoid a large fist landing on the ground where he once stood, cracking up the soil in the process.

Okay this isn't going to work, hmm let's see he didn't seem to have any rock armor on the head "Link bonk him on the noggin!"

He did so when he found an opening and used the flat of his sword to crash down on its cranium. I stared at it in amusement as it cowered into a ball near the Cliffside. Link sighed in relief and looked around for a way up.

"Mya what are you doing get off of there!" he screamed as I crawled onto the back of the rolled up Goron.

The rock shook beneath my feet and my stomach practically fell out my butt as I was thrown in the air when he uncoiled "weeee!" unfortunately my landing was so graceful for I, once again fell on my face.

When I could regain my vision Link did the same but entranced far better than I did by flipping at least a hundred times and landing on his feet.

"Show off" I muttered as he towed me to my feet.

Many jumps,falls,whacks,hits later we made our way to the entrance of a large room with a circular ring in the middle and..My eyes nearly swallowed my whole face I noticed six Gorons glaring at us with their beady rock eyes and they rolled up and bounded toward us. I winced shielding myself behind Link and waiting for the worse when..

"ENOUGH!!" a hulkish voice boomed out along the cavern through all the ruckus and stopped the rolling rock men before they could pummel us.

Everyone turned their heads to see an older, shorter looking Goron with gray hair sticking out of his head. Wait how does a rock have hair? Two guard Gorons parted as he entranced through a doorway.

"Are these young ones such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not little brothers"

A breath I've been holding for about a minute was released with a loud woosh.

We both walked up toward him while he studied us from top to bottom and finally spoke "I am the Goron elder. Little humans. I am called Cor Goron".

"I'm Mya!" I interrupted trying to be all innocent and sweetish so he wouldn't turn us into Link and Mya stew "and this green guy is Link" I gestured to each of us smiling brightly.

"Hmm" the rock huffed crossing his hands behind his back in a diligent manner "because of certain…circumstances I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal partriarch.

A patri what now?

"Tell me little humans, do you come from the village below?" The squatty Goron leader questioned putting his hands on his hips. I didn't know whether or not to answer that considering he seemed pissed at Kakariko.

"We are" Link answered no fear in his voice what so ever.

"You" he pointed toward the glad green boy "have done well to come this far. You are strong…for a human but girl not look so strong"

"Hey!" I shot back my voice echoing in the cavern air. Why did everyone think I'm weak Jesus freaking Christ do I need to make a list.

"These mines here are sacred to my tribe" he crossed his arms ignoring my remark " Outsiders not allowed Unless.." a wicked smile spread across those wide lips.

Link, who obviously understood, tilted his head forward, raising his eyebrows a tad "unless"

Cor looked him up and down as if sizing his opponent then grinned "I could make an exception..but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that little human?" he taunted expectantly.

The elf nodded and all the Gorons circling us retreated to ring along with Cor.

"Are you sure about this Link?" I questioned swinging my head from the huge rock men back to him "he looks much harder than Bo was"

Link smiled, the torchlight flickering across his face, and pulled the metal boots out of his three dimensional bag "as long as I have these it shouldn't be too hard" he slipped his brown ones off and slipped his feet into the iron shoes that looked way uncomfortable. He handed me his shield and sword.

I grinned awkwardly and gave him a punch in the shoulder "go get em blondie"

Tension was in the air as the two did their weird leg raising thing and crouched in front of one another in the ring. I was twiddling my thumbs nervously and thinking, please don't' kill the elf, please don't kill the elf, please don't kill the elf. A drop of sweat slid down my cheek as I stood beside one of the huge guard Gorons whom seemed nothing more than just a statue.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked nervously at him, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Ha!" his hulk voice boomed out at me "Cor never lose , Cor will crush little green man in pieces!" he turned to me and punched his palm. Hmm what a colorful vocabulary this one had. Oh great this wasn't helping.

I jumped an inch when a bell dinged out of nowhere.

Cor made a smack attempt at Link but he side stepped and managed to hit the Goron in return, while the rock was dazed he wrapped his arms around Cor 's belly and pushed with all his strength toward the edge of the ring.

"Woo go Link!" I shouted punching the air before me and earning a glare from almost every other Goron "gee no team spirit" I mumbled keeping quiet but on the edge of my seat.

Cor pushed Link off of him and slapped the poor guy in the face and if it wasn't for the metal boots he would have been sent flying out of the ring but the elf quickly retaliated and slapped him back. This went on for about another three minutes and I my face was nearly blue from all the breath I was holding and winced every time Link was near the edge about ready to be shoved until Link had Cor cornered and used his open palm to slap the man as hard as he could. From here I could see the determined look in his eyes and he gritted his teeth as he made one last struggle to finally throw the rock out of the ring.

All the Gorons around me gasped and I smiled smugly at them as their leader shook his head from the floor as if he couldn't believe what just happened to him.

"Young warrior..you have strong will..and sharp eyes"

I quickly scuttled to meet Link by his side before the Cor lifted himself up off the ground.

"Fine traits…Want to see how well you use them?"

I stole a quick glance at Link who looked like he was tranced with concentration, sweat and dirt was matted to his tan skin as was his clothes. He spared me an assuring smile before stepping down to the Goron.

"You have seen it, I would bet..The mountain erupting without pause" Cor continued speaking clearly without a sign of threat to the two of us.

I tapped my chin "so it wasn't you guys who were throwing flaming boulders at us?" the male rock glared at me as if I wasn't allowed to speak then softened his gaze.

"No it wasn't us female" he shook his gray head "When the mountain began to rage all four of us elders and Darbus went inside to investigate it's anger. We have treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?"

We both nodded in unison and the Goron sighed continuing his story "But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure..everything went wrong".

Link's face was between pure concentration and worry "what happened to him?"

"He collapsed and before our very eyes he transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruins behind him..and eruptions grew more frequent, more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain. It grieved us to do this to our patriarch..but we had no other course of action"

Silence hung in the air for long moments as I glanced suspiciously between the two. Oh no he's not thinking of sending us..

"I ask this favor of you, young warrior..Go to the aid of Darbus make no mistake the spirits have guided you here"

Yep he was.

Link stepped forward with a courageous smile on his face "I will help you".

"Whoa whoa whoa wait freeze frame!" I interrupted the heroic moment for Link and held my hands in the air "you're saying we have go into the lava filled volcano and find some monster that will most likely kill us!"

"No" Cor boomed crossing his arms at me "female will not go into the mines"

I'm not sure if the rock saw it but my eye twitched like three times before I exploded "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" the entire room almost shook with my voice and the Gorons around us stepped back in surprise.

Cor cleared his throat "you are a female and females are too weak to go into mines. No females here ever go anywhere dangerous so you will not".

My eye twitched again "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" I stomped up closer to him even though he was a head taller than me and poked him in his rocky shoulder "I have been punched off a horse, nearly drowned in a spring, shot through the shoulder, ran over by Bublins-!!!"

"- uhh Mya" Link attempted to interrupt me noticing my voice raising octaves with ever word.

"- chased around by Gerudean madwoman with some serious hormonal problems, imprisoned by a oversized ogre, held at sword point, trekked miles on foot, tossed around by a bunch of twilight freak monsters!!! I have been slapped, burned, slammed, soaked, blown up, shot at, bruised, scarred, cut, frozen and any other possible thing you can think of and not to mention sucked from another dimension, and you're telling me I can't go into some DAMN mines with a little bit of fire!!"

I was breathless now, my shoulders heaved up and down as I narrowed my eyes at each and every one of them daringly.

They all blinked at least a dozen times before Cor started chuckling with laughter "I like your mate hero, she had the attitude of a true Goron but still weak we cannot allow!"

Link's eyes went wide and he had to quickly reach out and hold me back by the arms "umm no she's..not..we're just friends..I'm trying to.." he was struggling to hold on to me as I practically thrashing like a mad woman" ..help her..get home"

"Let me go!!" I ran against the resistance of Link "Let me go so I can turn him into a pebble pancake!! I don't' even think I had control at this point I so damn determined to show this rock what a FEMALE can do!!

He hooked me by my waist and held me a few inches off the ground so I was practically running in thin air "do you have.. a place for us to stay the night..before I..go into the mines" Link winced tightening his grip around my arms as he waited for the answer from the dumbfounded Goron.

"Uhh yes we have a room available" Cor cleared his throat and pointed to a doorway "a few doors down is a spare, but do not forget hero the female stays here or you will suffer dire consequences when you get back".

I growled once again and attempted to lunge out for his throat but Link had to good of a grip on me "I'll show you consequences you sexist, moss covered boulder!!"

Link chuckled nervously and slung me over his shoulder as I kicked and screamed curses at them "err thanks Cor, I'll be in the mines by morning and see if I can help"

With me still in tow he headed toward the door and before we were out of sight I put two fingers to my eyes and pointed them at him.

**Whew here you go, another chapter slightly longer than the last I hope. Gonna save you my ignorant ranting and let you REVIEW…or else**


	16. HAHA SWEET REVENGE

**Airheadninja****:**** Ahh you are like my totally favorite commenter and because of that I award you with all the virtual skittles in the world weeee! But thanks for your insight and trust me when it comes to Zelda I never get bored with writing a story and I hoped this was enough of an evil mind for you ;) **

**hyourin-kusabana****:**** I know I loved that last sentence too even if it is my own story I just have to read the last part over and over again haha but thank you and hope you keep reviewing**

**SkittyStarikova****:**** Welcome to the "Through My Eyes" club thank you for reading and just so you know I'm a quick updater so just keep reading and reviewing ;)**

**To the Fav's and Alerts :** **ironjaw**, **SkittyStarikova – thank you ;D**

**Disclaimer**

**If the characters and Zelda world was in any way possibly or however so mine then I wouldn't be posting it on under the label Legend of Zelda now would I so…I do not own Link or anything other than Ponyo and Mya or any other side OC's I might just stick in here…..so do not sue me for I have no money!!! XD**

**ON WIT ZE STORY!**

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breathe out" yea I was currently trying to ease my anger a bit. It wasn't ever like me to burst out and get angry but hey, sometimes even nice girls have alter ego yea I'm gonna say it was alter ego but still it pissed me off.

They brought us to a room, or I was more like carried, well lets say it was more of a cave with absolutely no door only an extremely hard basically solid rock bed, and I mean SOLID rock to the point where the dirt floor provided more comfort and to be honest I don't think Gorons even sleep on the thing. They probably just roll up into a ball which is what I wish I could do right now. Jesus Christ I need one of those sexy massage guys so bad.

"Breath in" I inhaled through my nose. The only good thing about the room was that it was near another room which contained a huge shallow hot spring about four feet deep. I was sitting in the one foot end dressed in nothing but the tank top, that I cut to make a sort of bathing suit like top and the shorts I had with me when I first came here. I had my legs crossed and my back straight and was breathing in my nose and out my mouth..completely concentrating and at peace.

"Mya?" Link peeked his head through the archway..peacefulness lost.. "are you sane yet?"

I guess I might have gone a little overboard with the Goron leader but he deserved it and was just lucky Link was there to hold me back. Not that I could have done any real damage but at least I could have ripped an eye out.

Still keeping my eyes closed and my voice cool I nodded "I wasn't insane I was just expressing my opinion"

"You did overdo it though, have you remember he's the one letting us stay here"

I scrunched up my nose "you don't need to remind me" I stated very cooly. He really didn't the heat and stench of old men were enough.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

I nodded again keeping my lotus position in a freeze frame "as long as you are not naked"

He chuckled and brushed by me, slipping down into deep end of the spring. Hot steam rose and clung damply to my rough skin and hair, which I now had up in a tight bun. Cutting my hair had turned out to be more effective than I thought. I even felt like I moved around tons easier and quicker as well but anyway back to concentration..I inhaled deeply again imagining I was summoning up all the negative energy and releasing it by exhaling and if anyone had all the negative energy it was certainly me.

"What are you doing?" Link questioned his voice echoing in the cavern.

I opened one eye in annoyance "to be honest I have absolutely no idea, but my mom did it once and it helped relieved her of stress" noticing he was wearing nothing but undershorts I went back to closing my eyes which was probably for the best but then I felt his gaze burning into my face.

"stop staring at me"

He looked back toward the water awkwardly "sorry"

There it was again I felt him staring at me "oh jeez forget it" I sighed and got out of my weird sitting stance and sunk back down into the hot, steamy water wincing at my sore muscles in the process.

Link looked at me with that concerned expression of his "you okay?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the edge of the pool, letting the bubbles that churned below caress the open parts of my back and trail up my sides "nothing, just sore muscles who wouldn't be surprised after all we've done today, or at least you anyway. I know I usually don't do much"

"You want me to help?"

I opened my eyes and tilted my head sideways like a puppy "how?"

His face suddenly got all bashful "Well Ilia kinda" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "taught me how to massage whenever she pulled a muscle back at the farm, she said I was pretty good at it"

"Ha!" I cackled laying back down "not on your life elf boy that is a little too intimate don't ya think" NO, I didn't think anything was going to happen if he did massage me because I'm not that big of a whore I was more worried about what he would think and how this would affect me leaving and all..to put it plain and simple when people touch each other they get attached and when they get attached it's just harder to leave them so there…

"Why would it be intimate?"

I nearly choked on my own spit and sat up cheeks turning red "well..because it just is..you know exactly what I mean so don't pry me for the answer!" I crossed my arms and sulked down deeper into the water praying he would just drop the subject.

A confused smile spread across his face and his eye brows knitted together "so..your saying if I was to..massage you..you think something would happen?" he wasn't asking me to get an answer he was asking me to make me look stupid.

God he just wasn't gonna drop it "No..I'm not saying that!" I shot back quickly "can you please just shushhh..okay trying to relax here thank you"

He shrugged shaking his damp hair "Sorry I'm just not understanding..I don't see what the big deal is"

I groaned and sat up shifting my weight to my elbows "and I don't see why you are continuing this conversation"

"You are hurt, I wanna help because I know even if you are strong you can still be injured and if you want to go through with this quest with me then I wanna make sure you don't go flying off horses again because of a pulled muscle it doesn't have to mean anything"

I furrowed my brows "well excuse me if I'm not the almighty invincible hero of whatever they said" he kept a straight face and raised a brow, still not satisfied not like he ever is anyway "ugh fine if you are so worried then get over here and do it".

I scanned his face for any sign of smugness or victory but all I saw was a dead serious expression he always wore that harbored innocence and understanding. He stood up, the water draining from him to the floor in puddles and sat behind me on the ledge and I tried to keep as much distance between us as possible.

He sighed "You're going to have to get closer than that for this to work right" I was so happy his voice didn't show any perverseness unlike most guys back home who were just a bunch of walking hormones.

I gave him a warning look that almost said everything that needed be "remember _just friends" _I gestured with my hands as if I was talking to a twelve year old and with hesitation scooted back to where there were only a couple of inches between us. Ugh so weird, total weirdness.

But then all my worried were melted away when he touched my shoulder and began to circle his thumbs around my neck and back muscles and OH-MY-GOD did it feel so good. No no must keep your cool can't be any..yep that is good.. shit this isn't fair!

"So ..uh Ilia..taught you this huh?" I broke the unnerving silence between us as he continued his ministrations between my neck and shoulder trying not to let my voice and control astray.

I felt him shift slightly behind me "umm yea she showed it to me when I pulled my shoulder lifting a haystack then I did it to her when she pulled hers, am I doing it right?"

"……Mya?..."

"What oh mhmm yea you're doing just fine" holy shit was I actually dozing off damnit must keep my cool but it was getting harder and harder.

"actually pretty good for someone inexperienced" I tried to keep the casual conversation going "much better than anyone else whose done it and trust me some people have no talent in this area what so ever".

"Someone else has done this to you before?"

I bit my bottom lip thinking way back to when I was in the eighth grade "oh yea it was my boyfriend Mike" honestly I hated Mike he's practically the reason I never trusted guys from that day on, sometimes they just suck don't ask why they just do. I mean seriously why can't guys be more like elf boy here.

It was silent more many seconds after that and only the sounds of bubbles churning and dripping water could be heard echoing throughout the cave. I looked up and was tranced by the pool reflections on the rock ceiling.

"So" I cleared my throat to change the mood "about the arranged marriage between you and Ilia OW!" he suddenly pressed much harder right on top of my shoulder muscle causing me to yelp in pain.

"Sorry" he murmured then continued "what about it?" his voice was etched with hurt and frustration.

"I know it's uncertain now considering all of this but, I honestly think you two are totally cute together" inside I felt something tearing at me, like a second person telling me the complete opposite thing and poisoning the right statement with it, and what pained me more is that I honestly didn't know which one was the right one.

He paused a moment and let go returning his hands to his sides. I turned around over my shoulder to see his face and his blue eyes glazed over. It was many moments later at least a minute before returned to massaging "you're right we are, she's been beside me since I could remember. Practically grew up together"

I smiled warmly closing my eyes at the calming sensation I felt in my neck and shoulder "you should totally name your children after me!" I piped with excitement.

He almost flew back with the words "what!?"

"I'm just saying if or when I leave you should name your children after me, consider it a nice gesture"

"Who said anything about children?"

"Well you are getting married right?, so sooner or later-"

"-Okay, okay I get it, look let's not talk about that right now especially since.." his voice trailed off to a silent whisper.

I realized we still didn't know where the heck Ilia was and wanted to smack myself a hundred times "oh sorry yea I guess we can drop it" my eyes traveled to the floor as I turned around again. Man he must really care for the girl not that I blame she was nice, and pretty hell of a lot better looking than me I'll give er that.

Link returned to my shoulders trying to keep the awkwardness at bay "But would if you can't get back, what do you plan to do?"

"Hmm?" I tapped my lip in thinking mode "I honestly haven't given that much thought now that you mention it".

I felt him shrug behind me "like I said before, you could stay in Ordon".

"Right" I quirked a brow smiling expectantly "but I don't think I can live in your house forever _hero_" I hummed slightly when he started to trail his kneading fingers from my shoulders to my neck, close to my pointed ear.

"Nah, Bo could arrange something I'm sure"

"Yep..he ..could" I grumbled inaudibly as he continued around my neck. Whoa whoa whoa wait totally weird, complete weirdness, too intimate, must stop.

I cleared my throat "uhh Link?"

"hmm?"

"I think the soreness is gone now"

His cheeks flushed bright red as he pulled away "alright"

I have to admit I missed it the second his hands left my shoulder but things were just getting to weird for my taste. I rolled my shoulder and neck a couple of times to find no more pulled muscles or soreness "wow you actually did pretty good, thanks" I turned and gave him a smile.

He just shrugged and stood up from where he sat "thank Ilia"

Scrunching up my lips on the side of my cheek I nodded then yawned "well you better get to bed if you're gonna go wrestle a monster tomorrow, since I obviously can't come" my eyes narrowed at the doorway "that stupid sexist Goron son of a.."

"Please.. don't' do anything stupid while I'm gone" he interrupted the rest of my sentence. What? It wasn't like I was going to murder the rock in cold blood sheesh. But then again...

I stood up and wringed my hair out, then grabbed a towel and dried the rest of myself off "so which is it the floor or the bed?"

Link slipped out and grabbed his own towel from the makeshift shelf and rubbed it over his hair "ha, neither one looks comfortable but you go ahead and pick" his blue eyes twinkled the reflection of the pool, why couldn't I have twinkly eyes? I always hated brown eyes they were just so..plain.

Grabbing a long T shirt the Gorons oh so pleasantly gave me I shrugged "I guess we could share the floor".

Uh oh. He paused while slipping his green tunic back on and quirked an eyebrow sarcastically "oh so you don't think anything _intimate_ will happen huh? OW!"

I gave him a hard punch in the shoulder at least hard enough to give him a nice bruise "get over yourself before you die from your big head exploding"

He chuckled nervously rubbing the red spot on his arm "Gee I was kidding and you say I don't have a sense of humor".

Narrowing my eyes I hit him in the face with the towel "you don't" then I stuck my nose in the air and proceeded to the room and curled up on the floor with every possible piece of cloth I could find for a pillow. Sexist gorons, big headed Link what more could I ever ask for?

"Human get back here!" at least six Gorons were stomping after me with one hand clung to a towel around their waist and the other shaking their fist at me and not to mention they all smelled like a basket of petunias.

"Ahahaha!" I cackled darting through the maze of caves that flickered and glowed with torchlight. Their city was pretty big, I never thought so from the outside but in the inside it went perhaps for miles into the mountain and there hovels engraved into the wall, shops, more hotsprings and actual females and baby Gorons which looked nothing less like the bigger ones only they didn't have the angry scowl on their faces like these fellers behind me did. Speaking of the feller damn have I never seen a rock so pissed, as a matter of fact I've never seen a rock pissed.

"Female I said get back here!" the lead one, which was probably the most angered one roared from behind his short stubby legs heaving under him and cracking up soil with every step he took , I was just thankful they didn't roll up into a ball and come charging at me like it was when me and Link were in Goron canyon.

Let's just say I paid a visit to the local perfume shop, and who knew even rock ladies needed to smell good, but they had this huge barrel of strong stuff and since I thought all these old pebbles could use a little soak in something that smells better than themselves I oh so deviously poured the entire barrel in the mens hot spring.

I looked over my shoulder with a cracked up smile "now how do you like smelling like a FEMALE!!? Mwahahaha!" right now you would think I was insane but it was so damn funny seeing a bunch of pissed off fat guy, or rocks, who smelled like flowers chasing after you especially if it was sweet revenge.

When I returned my head to the pathway in front of me my face smacked into something warm, yet rocky UH OH. Once the stars withered away from my vision I rubbed my throbbing head and looked up to see Cor with a not so amused glare on his stone face, crossing his arms and blocking my pathway out.

"Uh I..uh" the rest of the Gorons stopped behind me giving me the same glower "uhh" I pointed behind me with a thumb "they started it" I squeaked dumbly but hey it was true I mean why do they address me as 'female' I do have a name.

Everything was quiet for at least a minute before he started doubling over in laughter "this girl is smart and brave not at all like female Gorons maybe we misjudged her a small amount" the rest behind me weren't really returning the laughing moment probably because the perfume incident but it was hilarious, I mean come on share a laugh!

"Yea a small amount huh?" quirking an eyebrow I regained my composure and brushed off my dirtied red tunic that has taken just about enough beating "and I do have a name good sir rock, it's Mya learn it"

He howled with laughter again "my apologies Mya but here we have customs where women and children are to be protected and kept out of harm's way, it's the way we've been for many years" he gestured for me to follow him by his side.

"Well your customs stink, I can take care of myself" I muttered like a five year old and crossed my arms as we made our way through the caves.

He huffed and winced at the stench of sweet smelling flower that emitted from the Gorons trailing us "I can tell, say are you hungry , human?"

He's calling me human again grrr but I guess I can let it slide since they are practically not human and would like to recognize one when they saw one well whatever at least I'm not a 300 pound rock "yea I guess so" I replied keeping some frustration back and what a surprise these guys ate rocks!

"Umm you don't expect me to eat this do you?" I looked at the bowl full of pebbles and grimaced around the table as the others were stuffing their faces, their teeth making weird grinding noises.

"What?" Cor looked at me questioningly his beady eyes blinking "rocks are good for the brain" he stuffed another handful in his mouth mumbling through his words "you never know unless you try"

I stuck out my tongue and pushed the plate away "ya know what all of a sudden I'm not so hungry" then leaned back to eye the rest of them who completely ignored me. I could really use a slice of pepperoni pizzia with pineapples and ham, maybe with some Dr. Pepper on the side full of ice. I wiped my mouth when I noticed I was starting to drool a bag of skittles, one of those huge bags of skittles actually would make my day.

"So human?" Cor had finally finished his meal and brushed the rock crumbs off his mouth with his hand "what brings you on this journey with the hero?" all of them had stopped and turned their head towards me expecting me to give them this heroic story or something.

I sighed and pulled my gloves off revealing the still deep scars that entwined themselves around my hands and up to my elbow "this is" they all started grumbling things to each other but Cor kept his eyes on me as if he was studying some unknown species.

"That looks very similar to the beast that have been attacking this place, you call them the twilight am I right?"

I nodded "I don't know what it means though and someone said I would have to stay out of danger because of it" I didn't want to mention Zelda's name for they might not know her "but..I need to help Link so he can take me back home where I belong" pain flickered in my brown orbs it had been some time before I had even thought about home and the things my family must have been going through from me being gone I think I've even lost track of how long I've been here. They must have even put me on an Amber Alert of something.

"Maybe you should heed that persons words and stay out of trouble" Cor continued a slight hint of symphony in his gruff tone. The rest surrounding him just went back to their eating and mumbled things to one another not really caring at all what happened to me.

I leaned my elbows on the table and played with the rocks in the bowl "yea so I've been told".

I huffed in boredom and blew a loose strand of hair from my eyes. It had been another day and Link still wasn't back. Who knew actually getting some time off and not getting chased my monsters or being shot at by flaming arrows could be so damn boring.

I was practically sitting in front of the wrestling ring watching two stubby Gorons sumo wrestle each other. It was probably early morning now or late, who knew I've been a cave this whole time but I was ready to get on with my adventure and for Link to get his slow ass back here.

"He's back!"speak of the devil, my ears perked at a mini Goron who came running from the entrance of the mines nearly out of breath "he's back and has brought our patrianarch!" I jumped up and hopped down from the platform over to the entrance where the elf in clad came out looking tired and restless.

"Well finally!" he yelped in surprise as I threw my arms around his neck in a friendly manner of course then stepped back with my hands on my hips "what the hell took you so long these guys tried to force me to eat rocks" I gestured to Cor who blinked at me. "Then they chased me all around the city, people have a habit of doing that ya know, but then this funny incident-" I stopped noticing I was rambling like an idiot when he must be tired.

He smiled awkwardly at me and shrugged "sorry I only had to fight a twilight monster but don't worry I got what we came for" he whispered trying to make it obvious he was holding a powerful artifact.

My lips make an O and I knew he was talking about that piece of Fused Shadow he mentioned the Imp named Midna needed for something "good now let's get the heck outa here" I whined ready to see the sunlight again.

After Cor and the rest of the Gorons thanked him Link dragged me out into a secluded room so no one could see us.

"Here hold on to me" I took his hand and he called for Midna who popped out from his shadow twirling in the process "ready to go my beast" why did she still call him beast he was human now?

Link nodded but I had no clue what they were talking about or at least until my body was sucked into small black pieces and I was sent flying through the air like I was a floating soul. A bright light blinded me as our bodies formed back at the spring in Kakariko.

"Whoa!" I shook myself to test my bodily functions then felt a familiar burning sensation in my hands, it didn't hurt to much but it was enough for me to hiss in pain "owie owie" I tried to hide it from Link but he turned me around damn link and his compassionate self!

"hmm it seems anything twilight effects those scars" he was right under the leather gloves I wore the green lines were starting to fade again into regular scars.

"Well maybe she shouldn't come with us eheee hee!" Midna piped from below.

I growled at the quivering shadow but argument was halted by words, they weren't words more like voices in our heads maybe I was going insane again.

_Heroic Link…and misguided one…_

Hey who the heck is misguided?

_North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanaryru…_

I looked over and saw Links starting into the direction of the spring at nothing. Okay so I wasn't insane and hearing voices in my head, that was good right?

_There..you should find the one you seek.._

Now what did it mean by that, who were we going to find Ilia? The last fused shadow? Damn these things don't give us answers do they? I felt the voice start to fade and panicked.

"Wait!" I ran out knee deep into the pond before Link had a chance to stop me "what about me?" I was hoping the almighty spirit would be able to tell me something usefull like maybe how to get home or what these scars meant or something at least!

I felt Link's presence walk up beside me his boots splashing in the shallow water. He place a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile before we both turned our heads to see the whole group staring at us. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest in relief when Colin squeezed between the crowd and stepped out toward us and he stopped on the edge of the spring falling to his knees.

Link rushed up and steadied him with his shoulders a concerned smile of relief spread across his face "Colin?"

He lifted his blonde head up at the both of us "Ilia.." his voice was a faint whisper and his blue eyes were dulled with exhaustion "you two have got to save Ilia"

Link's smile tugged into a frustrated frown but he kept it in for the sake of this child. Inside I knew he must have been hurting pretty bad.

"Those monster left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else!" tears began to form in his eyes and trail down his dirtied cheeks. I glanced over at the elf who had his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but he didn't need to, I could read it on his face.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on. I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link.." Colin's lips quaked then mustering his strength he stood up and smiled down at us still kneeling "See?...I..I'm fine now"

Link stood there a moment contemplating his thoughts then with a proud smile he stood up, once again towering over the small boy.

"Remember what I told you back in Ordon link?"

I kept my face a solid expression that didn't display whether I was sad or happy, I honestly didn't know how to feel my emotions were being jumbled about between jealously, regret and happiness. All these children looked up to Link and Ilia like they were parents to them for some reason this made me feel…funny.

"So you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Colin continued then turned to me "M-mya?"

My glazed over eyes were shattered like a mirror when he called my name and I knelt to down to where I was eye level "yea?"

He put his hands behind his back and looked toward the ground "I know you want to get to your home because I feel that same pain right now…but…you are brave just like Link..will you go with him and find Ilia so she can come home safely?"

I couldn't help but pull him in for a long hug and patted his blonde hair "I promise I will do whatever I can"

Our attention shifted to Renado as he walked up with the rest of the kids and placed a hand on Colin's shoulder "Leave the children to me" his smile was warm and assuring "I will watch over them I swear it. Do not let their fates trouble you two. Go to those who need you"

Link blinked and his smile got wider and his sad mood seemed to brighten.

"In Hyrule, countless tales are told of an ancient hero…and your deeds bring them to mind. May the graces of the great goddesses bear you two safely on your way when you leave" putting his hands in his sleeves both Renado and Luda bowed their heads. Beth and Talo stared at eachother confusingly then followed suit to the both of us but Malo just stood off away from the rest being his non helpful snooty self

Breaking the heroic moment I cracked a smile and put an arm on Links shoulder and he returned it with a devious yet determined look that said he would fight to the last breath for any of them "let's do this"

**Whew worked so hard on this chapter, rewrote it twice to get things right. I want to thank all of you for the Reviews and Alerts and Favs and stuff it's really encouraging cuz I've put a lot into this story for yours' and my enjoyment anyway this will be a very long story with a lot of chapters as you can probably tell so hope you get a good laugh and think this is worth your while. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I'll sick Mya on you …trust me its not pretty..**


	17. surprise visitor

**Cereah:**** yea Ilia will be back soon . thanks for keeping up hope you keep reviewing**

**hyourin-kusabana:**** Is Gorons actually naked? I thought they wore little white underwear things but oh well lol yea thanks for your awesome review hop you enjoy this story**

**SkittyStarikova:**** pshh don't' we all hun lol thankies for your review**

**IceCReaMloVeRx:**** I agree very perverse things can come to mind when it involve link and the word massage MWAHAHAH but he's all mine *grabs link and runs away* thankies for your review!!**

**Disclaimer**

**If the characters and Zelda world was in any way possibly or however so mine then I wouldn't be posting it on under the label Legend of Zelda now would I so…I do not own Link or anything other than Ponyo and Mya or any other side OC's I might just stick in here…..so do not sue me for I have no money!!! XD**

**ON WIT ZE STORY!**

I awoke with a startle the next morning at the sound of something shattering outside my window nearly falling out of bed in the process. The only thing that ran through my mind was we were being attacked again by Bublins. "The hell!?" I cursed fighting my way through the tangle of blankets and pulled back the curtain. Sunlight almost blinded me as it poured into the once dark room. Damn how late did I sleep in? Blinking the sleep from my eyes I squinted to see Malo standing beside the already awake Link and he was aiming it at something high.

Scrambling for my short sword I nearly tripped on my way down the stairs thinking Link was shooting at a twilight monster, or one of those flying pterodactyl things.

"Link what is it? What are you…?" my eyes trailed to whatever he was aiming at. OH MY GOD he was aiming at Talo! Before I had a chance to tackle the insane elf to the ground he released with a sharp twang and the arrow whizzed through the sky and hit dead center on a pole not three feet from the toddler. Talo didn't seem to be scared or shaken up by the fact he could have been killed, instead he jumped up whooping and hollering "Yay you hit it, you hit it!"

I returned my eyes to see Link blinking confusingly underneath me, my tackle catching him by complete surprise "what the hell is wrong with you!?" I hissed digging my nails into his shoulder "do you need to get your head examined or something?! You could have hit him!"

Malo waddled beside us "Talo wanted Link to show him how to use a bow" his weird serious eyes trailed to the one I was holding down. This kid could certainly us a pony or something I don't think I've ever seen him smile "I guess you might have SOME skill..when you concentrate" mini chucky's attention was stolen when the young brunette came rushing down a ramp nearly breathless.

"Its..alright Mya I wanted him to show me…" he knelt down to Link who coughed nervously knowing he was in trouble. Well who wouldn't' be in trouble if he could have nearly killed a kid. "That was awesome Link, I'll go ask Renado if I can have a bow and shoot any of those monsters who come this way" both of them tromped off triumphantly, Talo saying something like 'I'm gonna be invincible' and Malo responding with 'you're an idiot'.

Giving Link a 'you are in deep shit' glare I stood up crossing my arms and cocking my hips to the side like an angry mother. Keeping his neck bent he dusted himself off and nervously looked up to me "Uhh sorry I guess that was kinda stupid".

I squinted my eyes, narrowing them to tiny slits.

"Alright very stupid" he corrected hoping that would get him out of trouble. The gusty Kakariko wind blew our hair across our faces as it started to pick up with the rising sun. Man was this place ever calm for once I mean I've found dust in places I shouldn't for gods sake.

I smiled satisfied with my victory then stared off toward the new Malo Mart and grinned back at him "if you really want to apologize then we can go shopping before we leave" I stuck out my lip attempting to make a puppy dog face at him even though I was never really good at those sorta things but apparently it worked.

He gave in letting out a deep breath "alright we'll get you your bow if I have enough rupees".

"yes, victory!" I piped up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward the store the little devil owned.

"100" I offered holding the darkwood, glossy bow in my hands. Not only was it pretty and shiny but it was also lightweight and slipped right into the strap across my back like it was meant to be there. I instantly wanted it.

"250"

"150"

"200 and that's final" Malo might be the biggest brat in the world but he was also an annoying bargainer, I mean 250 for a bow! At home I could buy one of these for like thirty bucks but here it's like they're the most priceless things in the world.

I scrunched up my nose and nodded in a businesslike manner "deal" I turned to Link who was eyeing some weird mask on the shelf way in the back completely uninterested in my new play toy. I poured out all the red rupees link gave to me and counted two hundred sliding them his way and putting the rest back in the pouch around my waist then danced around with the bow all giddy like.

Link shook his head and stared back at the mask stroking his chin in thought "how much for the Hawkseye Malo?" he questioned and leaned forward on the counter.

Malo scanned the back of his palm in his usual boring, snooty self "hmm that's a rare object I would have to say 150 for the mask.

"Don't we get hero's discount or something?" I interrupted in the background, pausing my little victory dance but I was still hugging the new found weapon close to my chest like it would wisp away.

"Hmm?" now it was Malo's turn to scratch his chin in a business like manner that really didn't suit the fellow "fine I'm ONLY doing this because you saved us and THAT'S all" using a very tall step ladder Malo grabbed the mask and chunked it at Link then held out his palm expectantly.

"Hey!" I stomped up to the counter and leaned over to where I could actually see his short self "why didn't I get a discount?"

He only looked at me in his usual bored to death tone "because YOU aren't the hero here".

"Grrr why you little-" I was about ready to pounce when..

"Mya!" Link took the mask after paying Mido his share and dragged me out while I was ready to strangle him spitting out curses in process.

"But Liiiiink I don't wanna go in the cave" I whined and planted my feet, my eyes stared far into the dark massive hole that had death and creepy crawlies written all over it, where Link stood crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighed in annoyance "C'mon I'll be right here with you, there's nothing to be scared off" he gestured inside with his hand like it going to be a walk in the park pffft yea right.

My expression dropped and I looked at him dumbly "it's a dark hole, nothing ever good comes out of dark holes don't you watch the movies!?" I pointed into it's blackness and waved my hands around in the air "that has spiders written all over it!"

Link groaned and pulled a lamp out of his magic pouch "fine, stay here then" without my consent or waiting on me he stepped slowly inside, the lamp light sinking farther and farther along with his silloutte.

I glanced nervously back at our two resting horses, Ponyo and Epona were grazing in the green grass their cheeks full of the mushy stuff and chomping away as if they didn't notice anything was wrong. Then a shadow swooped over me and I felt the air move and looked up to see one of those pterodactyl things hovering only yards above my head, it's yellow eyes gleaming with hunger.

"Link wait for me!" quicker than lightening I ran into the darkness which was stupid because the moment I was far enough in, which by the way fear was the only thing that kept me going, I was completely lost and blinded from lack of light "Link!!?" my voice echoed throughout the blackness, and penetrated the clouded cavern air. Somewhere not far off I heard water dripping and a shuffling of feet or more like scuttling. Oh no this reminded me of that movie Decent, soooo creepy now I'm just waiting for white elf monsters to pop out and grab me . My breaths got heavy from lack of clean oxygen and could be heard just by me standing still "Link?!! Where the hell are you!!?" only repeats of my words were the response. Damn he was fast or either playing a trick on me I'd prefer the latter so no one would have to die in the end.

There it was again, shuffling coming from somewhere ahead, bracing the cave walls I blindly felt my way to it. Maybe his lantern blew out and he might be lost too, but wait why isn't he responding? Hell why did he even come in here, weren't we supposed to be looking for Ilia..hmm never mind maybe we do have times to explore caves.

I knocked into something like an invisible wall but when I tried to step back the wall wouldn't let me go and I was trapped like I was in some kind of..OH THAT'S JUST GREAT …I was stuck in a web. It wasn't just an ordinary small spider web, the strands were thicker and must stickier and refused to cut me some slack or even let me budge. I shook furiously panic and dark thoughts echoed inside my head.

"Umm Link I think I'm stuck!?" I struggled to pull myself free but I found only to get myself completely attached to it, torso and all. A breeze blew against the back of my neck and something behind me shifted in the darkness legs scuttling like some sort of insect. Wait, big web, creepy hole, AGHHH BIG SPIDERS!! Ugh if only I could reach my sword, I am so going to kill Link.

Something in front of me hissed and caught my full attention, the air seemed to shift and it was as if something was ready to charge at me before a voice behind me interrupted it and it ran off somewhere else in a different section of the cave.

"Mya?" I didn't realize it but my eyes had been closed the whole time just waiting for a pair of fangs to puncture me and Link was standing behind with his lantern that now lit up the darkness with its orange glower "what are you doing?"

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips "Oh nothing I just decided to hang out to dry that's all" I replied sarcastically and tugged at the white bonding that held me suspended off the ground, damn these webs were much tougher than regular spider webs. "if you're done just standing there I would really appreciate it if you could cut me down" my head inched slightly over my shoulder impatiently.

With three fluent motions he sliced the web that bound me and I dropped flatly to the floor "oh gross gross ewwww" I was jumping around clutching the rough white strands that still hung loosely from me "ugh eww spiders gross get them off me, get them off me!" I was practically running around in circles until Link pulled me to a halt by grabbing the hem of my tunic.

"Mya" he soothed jerking me to a stop his eyes glowing gray in the lantern light "there's nothing on you".

I patted my hair and clothes to be sure and exhaled with a loud woosh "thank god" then in a bipolar manner I slapped his forearms as hard as I could "are you crazy!? I called your name why didn't you answer!?"

He grimaced rubbing his arm "you're the one that said you didn't wanna come"

I rolled my eyes and glanced past the orange flicker of lantern where the thing that was about to attack scuttled off to "what are we doing here anyway, this place is creepy" a cold chill vibrated up my spine as a hollow wind whistled through the cave and brushed against my skin.

Link stared along with me holding up the lantern a tad bit higher for more light "you'll see" he stepped forward and beckoned for me to follow "keep close and draw your sword".

I chuckled and literally kept only inches from him and withdrew the short sword which I hadn't much practice with "yea no problem el capitan". Small water droplets littered the cave walls and making them glitter with the reflection of the fire as we trekked through the narrow tunnels groping against the light for its protection, which turned out quite useless.

"Look out!" Link held his sword, it gleamed to the tip as one of those plant monsters popped up out of the ground like a daisy, it's huge head was split to reveal a mouth full of teeth. Now back on earth we did have carnivore plants but this was just taking it too far. A snake like tongue slid out of its mouth darting in the air like a snake would to find its prey. Before it had a chance to lunge Link made a silver arc with his sword and chopped it in half separating the head from the roots.

"Oh gross" I made a sickening face when some of its green blood landed on me.

Link looked at me reverting back to his casual self as if this was a everyday thing and kept on forward ducking under stray roots and vines that stuck out like waiting arms which I was more than careful to avoid until we came to a juncture of two passages one of them was covered with web and the other was just a hollow hole.

"Hmm" I put out two hands like I was weighing two objects "dark scary hole with spider web covering it" I lifted one palm then looked toward the other "or dark scary hole with no spider web covering it, well" I piped arrogantly striding toward the most logical choice "let's go Link".

"Wait, wait I think we should go this way" Link interjected, I paused and twitched my eye just thinking about getting caught in one of those webs again was enough to make me hurl in fear.

"Excuse me?" I pointed the direction he was assuming was the correct way, glaring at him like he had two heads "that has giant spiders written all over it and giant spiders equal death and death is not the equivalent of Mya so.." I huffed and turned back toward the vine and moss covered cave WITHOUT the creepiness "we go this way".

Link groaned and jogged ahead of me his sword still clenched tight in his right hand "just stay behind me" he strode before as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Ya know this would be a lot easier for me if I knew what we were in here for" I grunted leaping over a thick root that blocked my path, we must have been above some forest because the deeper we went the more of these we came across.

He didn't respond only stopped causing me to bump into the shield strapped to his back uncomfortably making a solid thonk on impact. "OW hey what gives?" I poked my head over his shoulder and my eyes went beady again. Oh how the world just loves me yet another spider web blocked our path. He waved his lantern over it and they quickly caught aflame and burned to whithers displaying the now open path ahead of us which reeked of an unfamiliar stench.

Something scuttled ahead of us from behind him I could see shiny black insect legs back away from the range of light as if it burned the creature. Link saw it too and withdrew the shield from his back and handed the lantern to me. Without a single warning he dashed forward and me not wanting to be left behind followed suit to come nearly face to..well eyeballs of a ginormous spider, and I thought tarantulas were too big this thing was my height, black and white from I could tell his long slimy black arachnid legs stuck out in all directions and near it's face black fangs oozed with venom for it's next meal.

A slight scream escaped my lips before I jumped back instinctively, avoiding a blow from it's legs. Link got in his fighting crouch circling the beast and chopping at its head and appendages where they looked most vunerable. I looked around noticing the light was dimming and the lantern was on its side with oil seeping out, quickly I picked it up and sat it straight on a flat rock. I turned and withdrew the new bow I had acquired and loaded an arrow. Even if I was crappy as hell with an actual sword I was getting pretty good with the bow. Link dove as another leg attempted to toss him aside and swiftly rolled regaining his self in time to chop of a stray leg the dumbfounded monster wasn't paying attention to. It screeched horrifically as its appendage was severed and before it could regain I released a speeding arrow with a snap and whoosh to hit it in one of its bigger eyes. Like any spider would it shriveled up at the pain it felt as yet another terrifying howl came from it that sounded something like nails on a chalkboard. To finish it off Link leaped up and dove his blade down into the body of the arachnid and back flipped off as it as the creature fell to the ground in a heap. The blond hero cut his blade through thin air and sheathed it triumphantly.

I breathed deeply my fingers trembled as I replaced the bow in the strap "I honestly..hope you are done playing around in here" my heart that had been beating miles a minute finally started to calm down.

He smiled at me and took the lantern "not a bad shot" then he lighted up two pedestals that were on both sides of the entry way I hadn't noticed before. A glow emitted from the dead end of the cave and rays of light formed into what looked like a very neat and important looking chest.

"Ooooh treasure" I looked over Link's shoulder biting my lower lips for something useful or at least it damned better well be. He pulled out a class container with some red kind of magical looking stuff swirling within it. The crystal casing glittered like diamond which I hoped it was "yayy are we rich?"

Looking closer in it I scratched my head confusingly "err what exactly is it?"

Link shifted it around in his hands before gripping both sides and pulling it apart. I gaped my mouth as a red blotch of light expanded, split into and shot into both of our chest. Suddenly I felt like a rush of energy and newfound life had entered my soul and made me stronger. My vision blurred a moment and before I could recapture it I stumbled against the vines on the wall.

"Whoa" I looked at my hands and grinned up at the elf boy who didn't at all have a look of surprise of disbelief like he had already had this happen to him "that's good stuff"

He nodded and tossed the empty case aside "their called heart containers, said to have aided the Hero of Time long ago, they shouldn't be that hard to find".

The lantern in his hands started to sputter catching both of our attentions "it must be out of oil" he held it up to see if it was still leaking.

"What!?" I screeched nearly ready to flip out "you didn't think to buy any more from the afro dude?!" no darkness I don't like darkness.

He gave me an irritated look which, by the way, was the last thing I saw before everything went pitch black and the last bit of light faded. Everything was completely silent a moment as if I was suspended in a dark dream until I heard a squeaking noise far off in the distance and sounded something similar to a bat. Great bats, number two on my hated animals list.

"Link?" I whimpered all of a sudden I was afraid of the dark again, well you would be too! Groping around I managed to grip my fingers tightly around his tunic feeling the hard chainmail underneath "guess what?" I whispered.

He grabbed for my wrist "what?"

"It's dark can we get the hell out of here now!"

With me in tow we groped our way along the walls until we encountered more plant monsters which Link took quick care of and even in the dark he managed to slice them down to their roots. Finally a faint light could be seen ahead and my heart nearly leaped out of my chest from relief and excitement but before I could run out and kiss the sweet green grass Link once again stopped me by yanking the hem of my tunic.

"OW will you cut that out, it's getting rather old !" I snapped rubbing the front of my neck that now had a red mark "what is it!?"

He shushed me and pressed me against the cave wall with one hand and peeked outside for what seemed like nothing. Seconds passed and he just stood there listening for something I couldn't tell what while I glanced nervously behind us in the everlasting blackness.

"Link" I pushed myself up off the wall impatiently and he spared me a quick warning look "nothing's out there now if we can just-" as I was about to step outside Link suddenly dove and knocked me to the ground as one of those pterodactyl monsters swooped and almost caught me in its abnormally large talons. The beast made another swoop and in on fluent motion the elf chopped at it in the air with one hit it was out dead on the ground, twitching a few times.

I stayed frozen on the grassy earth curled up into a feeble position. I was so damn tired of things trying to eat me it was unreal these things are only supposed to happen in horror movies not to me, anyone but me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Spiders, monsters, Bublins what more?

"You can get up now" Link sheathed his sword and hauled me up to my feet, he noticed I was shaking like a leaf in winter and glint of pity crossed his eyes which is something I didn't want.

"I-im good" I pushed myself gently away dusting off my clothes "j-just startled me a slight tad" smiling like nothing was wrong, which was obviously a lie, I padded over to Ponyo who was still, unbelievably chomping on grass. His ears perked at my return as he nuzzled my shoulder, his own way of saying 'where the hell have you been' I guessed. Testing my weight in the footholds first I swung my leg up and around on the saddle.

Link eyes me skeptically then surrendered a smile and did the same on Epona but before he gave the signal to go he stopped and turned his horse toward me with an uncomfortable expression "we will be going back into the twilight, I don't know what will happen to you but..I'm pretty sure you'll know what happens to me" his voice quivered with regret and at the same time fear for something.

"I know you've reacted ok before but I'm not sure about this time, will you be able to make it?"

Smirking I trailed up beside him and winked "you should know better than to ask that" I quirked an eyebrow deviously and nodded "of course I can".

He spared me an amused smile before kicking Epona in the direction toward the everlasting curtain of perpetual twilight.

I sat by the fire my legs hugged close to my chest and my eyes wandered to the twilight wall only yards beside us, the runes mimicking the orange glow of flames as they pulsed like a heartbeat up its entire length. I had felt it as soon as we got close, my hands began to faintly glow the closer became and the needle like pain started coming back again. I didn't tell Link I was hurting because I didn't want him to leave me like some helpless princess who can't take a little prick every now and then but as long as I didn't dwell on it, it didn't seem to hurt all too bad.

My eyes shifted to Link curled up on makeshift sleeping bag, his face a twist of emotions that switched between relief, pain, worry and terror. He mumbled things unintelligible except a few names which of course one was Ilia and a few of the kids names. I knew he was worried for them even if they were safe but Ilia was something different, best not to think about it now.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the dirt wall behind me, sleep slowly taking over my eyes. The stars were dulled but poked faintly through the black and orange haze, it was a new moon tonight or at least I thought so since there wasn't any moon out and left everything much darker.

While I was lost in the sky above my ears twitched at a shuffling sound and a very familiar shadow looked like it was leaning against the bend of the canyon wall not ten feet from me just beyond the border of the orange glow of the fire and it kept in the darkness. My mind and eyes froze on it, this was first time I've ever seen it or at least I saw an outline. It looked like a man maybe younger and my heart fluttered to my throat when he disappeared around the bend and out of sight like he was beckoning me.

"Wait" I whispered and stood up. Normally I wouldn't go prancing after some shadow because that is exactly what happens in horror movies and it never winds up pretty but if this thing wanted to kill me it would have.

I tip toed to Link's bag and stole the lantern and noticed it had just a small amount of oil left and lighted it. Hesitating I followed after whatever it was that wanted me. Ponyo and Epona neighed slightly in their sleep as their heads hung to the ground not wary of me passing by them.

Ignoring the whispers of warning in my head I inched around the corner, the camp finally disappearing from sight and leaving me in a darkness that the lamp could barely penetrate. It was ahead of me once again leaning against the dirt Cliffside just waiting. The moment I took a step closer in a wraith like motion it or he disappeared into a clutter of small trees and bushes.

Every moral in me said turn back before it's too late or you're just seeing things Mya but for some reason I felt like I needed to find out who it is and what it wanted. I came to the edge of the small forest and took a deep breath before pushing my way past the prickly bushes. The leaves above me danced to the song of the chilling wind making soothing rustling noises as I held my source of light before me squinting before I stepped out onto a clearing.

"Do you mind dousing the light?" a eerily familiar voice hissed out of nowhere causing me to jump nearly a foot of the ground.

My heart raced as I directed the lamp in all directions "w-where are you?"

"let the light out and you just might find out" the voice sounded slightly amused with my fear and desperation but something was so familiar about it I just couldn't place.

I lowered the lantern to my side "I don't even know who you are, what makes you think I can trust you?" my hair brushed across my face blinding my vision for a moment.

"If I wanted to kill you" It chuckled deviously and I felt a black ghostly wind rush behind me and back into the woods "don't you think I would have done it already?"

Biting my lower lip I placed the light source on the grass "this is as good as you'll get so show yourself!" I howled rubbing my shoulders nervously.

It sighed somewhere ahead of me behind a gnarled, dead tree that stuck up in the black sky like a skeletal hand "alright, I guess I can't blame you.." in a slick snake like motion I gaped my mouth as it or he split from the shadow. My mouth hung open in a silent scream as I stared at the person who revealed himself.

He came closer nearly a foot from me and leaned in to finish his sentence "..for being afraid of the dark".

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

I stepped back nearly stumbling over a stray root in the process my jaw was still hung low in disbelief "L-Link?" I squeaked completely petrified as the shadow advanced on me. It wasn't Link more like a clone of him only his skin and clothes were completely black. His mesmerizing red eyes blinked at me and were the only things that stood out among the rest.

"you look scared, is there something wrong?" he questioned sarcastically and tilted his head in amusement. His voice was the same as Link's as well deep but yet this one spoke with a darker tone.

"y-you aren't Link" I blurted and found myself back up against a tree as he kept on toward me my fingers groped the gnarled bark in terror and confusion.

The shadow sighed shrugging his shoulders up and down "In a way I'm not" like a faint image in the wind he wisped away then popped up beside me and whispered in my ear "and in a way I am" his hot breath sent uncomfortable shivers up and down my neck as I jumped out and backed away for him to just follow me.

"You can say.." his red eyes rolled around in a devilishly like manner "I'm just his more fun side" again he disappeared and popped up behind me "his more…_adventurous_ side"

I yelped and turned around to find his face merely centimeters from mine "who are you , how-?"

"-so many questions" he cut me off groaning and ran his fingers through his black hair then surrendered another devious smile "I guess to put it in a simpler manner, I am Link's dark side" the shade leaned back against the tree with his hands behind his head and closed his red eyes like he was in hibernation.

"Dark side?" I stopped backing up and planted my feet realizing if this guy was a part of Link he wouldn't hurt me or at least I hoped "I don't' understand" I really didn't' and my head was beginning to hurt like hell.

One red eye snapped open and he grinned again swinging himself up off of the tree "everyone has their dark side" I kept my ground as he padded closer and closer. His smile softened as he stroked my shoulder length hair down to the end. I swallowed strangely not in disgust but in embarrassment while my cheeks turned bright red "even you ..Mya some people like Link for example" he gestured out the bundle of woods and toward the encampment " have a better way of releasing their dark side but not you…you are in control of yourself quite well" he chuckled and wisped away again like he was playing a game with me.

"then why have you been spying on me?!" I shouted into the darkness when he didn't come back.

A rush of wind behind me and I knew it was him again "why do you think?" a black eyebrow rose expectantly as he placed two hands on his hips.

I shook my head biting my lower lip "I- I don't know".

Slowly the imitation began to fade with the breeze of wind along with his words "you'll just have to find out"

**DUN DUN DUN….dun…. WEEEEE!!! Another chapter done and over with thank you for the nice reviews because REVIEWS are the things that keeps me going and actually makes me believe this story is worth writing!! So keep on keeping on people I hoped you enjoyed this chappie!!**


	18. IM NOT CRAZY! AM I?

"Mya are you ok?" Link spoke up behind me while I was staring out across the fields but I paid no heed to his concerned words, all I could do was think about what happened last night and what…Dark Link…meant. This time I felt a hand on my arm and jumped, breaking my everlasting gaze with the green tumbling fields that contrasted slight yellow off the wall of twilight.

"What?!" I yelped when he had jerked me out of my trance.

He seemed a little taken back by my quickness but didn't move his hand and turned me around to face him "you haven't said a word or even looked at me since last night, is everything ok?"

I held my words a few moments and stared into those deep blue eyes, looking for whomever it was that came to me last night but right now all I saw was plain symphony and question. Should I tell him his Dark side..came to visit me or would he just think I'm crazy? Maybe it was a dream but it felt so real it couldn't have been.

"Link?" I finally breathed and he seemed a bit more relieved that I had spoken "you would tell me if you were keeping a secret right?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek as he cocked an eyebrow, probably thinking I was being weird all of a sudden, but all he did was give me a heart melting smile "I wouldn't keep anything from you that would cause you harm".

The corner of my mouth twitched up into a smile as I shrugged off all my worries for the time being and replaced them with determination "alright then" I piped trying to cover up the wavering questions which echoed in my head and started packing all the stuff up on Ponyo, humming in the process

_**Why would he tell you his darkest secrets? **_

"What?" I jumped turning a full three sixty.

"Huh?" Link responded pausing while he had been packing up Epona as well.

I rubbed my forehead and blinked a few times "did you say something?"

He shook his head rather slowly, two eyebrows creased together in worry for me "are you sure you're ok?" great now he was looking at me like I was a loony.

"ugh no I-I'm fine just thought I heard something is all" chuckling nervously I yanked on the strap of the sleeping bags that were now mounted atop Ponyo's back, sweat trickling down the side of my face. Where had that voice come from? Am I really going crazy?

_**I don't think he even knows**_

There It was again the same voice that came to me last night echoing deep within my skull. I panicked internally and my hands started trembling to the point where I couldn't even grip the straps. I am going crazy, I'm hearing voices now! Great now what will I tell Link? No , I can't tell him he'll just think I'm being funny because I'm NEVER serious damnit now I'm rambling inside my own head! Stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!

I didn't even notice but my breaths were getting deeper and more audible to where Link could hear them from the other side of the camp. My ears pricked at his footsteps started jogging closer, oh great now what?

_**You should really calm down..**_

"Stop talking to me!!" I screamed clutching the side of my head. My temples throbbed and I turned around and got ready to run away like the crazy person I was becoming, but I just bumped into Links' hard chest and didn't find the strength to move away.

"Mya?" when I tilted my chin up I saw his glossy eyes peering down at me with confusion and concern "I think you need to sit down" slowly he helped me over to one of the dead logs we were saving for the fire and I just let him gently force me down. I rubbed the side of my temples and searched deep within my thoughts for whatever it was although I already knew. This 'Dark Link' had somehow found a way to get inside my head.

_**You're finally right about something.. **_the voice echoed as if mocking me.

Great, he can read my thoughts just great! "I-I'm sorry Link" I stuttered cradling my forehead which throbbed beyond comprehension at this moment. The elf leaned forward to where his face was visible to mine "do you wanna tell me what's going on?"

_**I wouldn't mention me if I were you, he would think you're crazy..**_

"shut up" I hissed off to the side but then sealed my lips into a tight line when I had realized I said that out loud.

Link just creased his eyes brows even further, a glint of hurt in his eyes that was quickly wiped away with one of understanding "umm ok if you don't want to tell me I-"

"-no no not you!" I quickly cut him off and waved my hands around "umm look thanks for your concern but I'm fine I just didn't get any sleep last night and that can do something to the brain ya know?" chuckling nervously I stood up and he just stared at me from below still not fully convinced I was sane "we should get a move on".

"Ahh we're finally here"

As I pulled Ponyo to a halt Midna twirled up from the shadow of Link in front of us, her ghostly dark form a blob against the orange glow of the twilight wall.

"There's only one fused shadow left, so this is the last of the twilight you'll see…I guess" her black ghostly eyes shifted between us "whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive it's up to you. Eeee heee so what will you two do?" she flipped back into Links shadow leaving us to stare at each other.

He noticed my face was tightening from the prickling pain I felt in my arms and tilted his head "you sure you don't want to stay here?"

Biting my inner lip I ignored him and dismounted giving Ponyo a reassuring pat on the neck while Link followed suite, already knowing my answer. It was totally pointless changing a girls mind when it was made up or at least this girl. I stepped closer feeling the air turn dead and my arms start to tingle again, pulsing green under the coverings of my gloves.

"Are you guys ready?" Midna's shadow hovered inches from my nose as she impatiently waited for us to answer.

Link spared me a concerned glance but I didn't return it and he nodded "ready".

Midna's floated inside the wall, it rippled up its entire length as the shadow phased through it like water leaving me dumfounded but only for a few seconds. Link out of nowhere wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as a fiery orange hand snatched us up like something out of a horror movie.

A surge of pain yet power vibrated up my entire length while we passed through the ghostly wall and landed with an uncomfortable thud on the other side. Once the blackness faded from my eyes I sat up rubbing my forehead "you could give us a little warning next time"

My frustrated grumble was answered with a dog whimper and I turned around to see the Link wolf I encountered in the woods. His ears were laid back and his eyes held something close to fear and desperation but they were the same blue in contrast to the rest of his gray and black body and contained that fierceness within he's had since the day I met him.

This was the first time I had seen Midna, well…whole to be exact she was a patchy white and black, red eyes in the center of yellow irises and on her arms and legs green runes.. my mind stopped in mid thought. Wait those looked just like the ones on..

"Hey if you two are done gawking at eachother!" Midna piped causing my attention to divert to her as she made herself comfortable on top of the wolf. Link growled deep in his chest at her loudness and craned his neck to see her "we can get a move on, but what a shame" she leaned back and seemed to be inspecting the clouds in a pleasurable manner "this is the last of the twilight..i had gotten comfortable with seeing it cover this world" her red mischievous eyes shifted toward me "or..is it really the last you'll see eeeeh heeeee".

Dusting my clothes off I sneered at the imp creature and looked around. It was the twilight alright, the yellow skies and black particles that darted up toward the sky were even more so here than any of the other twilight infested area's I had seen. Although I didn't understand why they called this the twilight, wasn't twilights supposed to be beautiful. You know, when the sun is setting and all the pretty colors light up the sky? This place is so weird..

Then I was oh so painfully reminded of how bad my hands and arms were tingling. Needle like pricks burned on the surface of my skin as the tattoo's under the gloves became even brighter. Great I was going to wind up looking like imp girl over there.

"Well let's get going shall we" Midna smacked her hands lightly on Link's shoulders earning another low growl. With me trudging behind I fought to keep up with him. Well he was a freaking dog for god's sake how in the hell am I going to do this? Thankfully when he was far enough ahead he turned over his furry shoulder and started walking instead of running letting me catch my breath.

I panted for a few minutes as Midna impatiently glared at me with her small hands on her hips "why do we bother to bring this weakling?" I probably would have tackled the disfigured monkey if I wasn't so damn exhausted. Then ahead Links spotted something that looked similar to a pouch. Hmm and awfully familiar pouch if you ask me. Midna yelped as the wolf darted forward toward it and started sniffing with me lagging behind with my slow self.

"What? What is it? Did you find something?" I kneeled down while he kept sniffing obviously ignoring my words, hell I couldn't even tell if he even understood me. I watched patiently as he continued to prod the object with his muzzle and then with a jerk his ears pricked up and his nose pointed straight in front of us out of the pathway that had tall cliff sides bordering it.

"You found the girls scent didn't you? I can see it on your face" Minda said her voice abnormally soft for her kind.

My eyes widened "wait! Do you mean Ilia?" my heart fluttered to my throat and before Midna could answer me with a snooty remark she yelped again as Link darted forward and started his wind speed running again leaving me coughing in his dust. I groaned and rolled my eyes mentally preparing myself to scream my lungs out at the mutt "this is going to be a long day".

X

X

X

A long day it certainly was too. I probably lost all of whatever weight I had left on me just in a matter of two hours by trying to keep up with him and not to mention all the dodging and evading we had to do at least every five minutes when a bunch of the twilight monsters were attacking until finally we were inside the castle which looked more like a ghost town than a place where thousands of people used to live were now they were replaced with floating light balls…strange I thought as we finally slowed down and carefully made our way through the dark maze of Castle Town. I shivered and dryness I felt, there was no wind, no rain, no song of birds or citizens, only complete dead silence.

Our foot falls echoed heavily on the stone walkway until we came to a ramp that led down a **few flights onto a lower level of the castle, a small building off to the side apparently caught** Links' attention. Although it wasn't a house, it was a bar full of more floating balls and three of them were huddled around a table. It sucks I didn't have super cool, ghosty vision like Link did because from my perspective we were staring at a bunch of glowy, faceless orbs but Link looked too far interested in them so he walked over to the table where more of them were located and looked like he was listening in on something.

The wolfs ears twisted around a few times until his blue eyes turned to meet mine along with the imps "looks like we found something huh beast" Midna petted her 'steed' on the head while I let out an exasperated groan.

**Hi guys I am so sorry that this is short but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't quit this cuz I have gotten a lot of reviews and I am so very thankful for all of you and you are all in my heart when I write this. So yea anyways enough with the sappy talk XD I have been so incredibly busy with school it is unreal but I WILL still be writing this cuz I don't' like leaving you hanging which considering last chapter I thought it was a pretty good hanger and I bet you didn't think Dark Link would show huh? I just couldn't resist cuz dark link is smexxxxy!!**

**So, the question is are you still with me on this? REVIEW AND TELL ME**

**PS. The next chapter will be longer promise this is just a drop in to tell you I am not dead so stay tuned..**


End file.
